La fuerza del deseo
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Por un lado, la familia Ral; por el otro, los Ackerman. En el centro, una franja de tierra con un manantial, causa valiosa del odio entre las dos familias. Pero esta guerra no es capaz de impedir el amor entre Petra y Levi. Una pasión prohibida que desafía a la rivalidad, a las trampas y al tiempo.
1. Tres familias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ya lo había publicado como una historia corta en una serie que hice llamada Tiempo de amar para el Rivetra Weekend, pero disfruté particularmente de ella escribiéndola, además que se me venían un montón de ideas más, que decidí hacer una versión extendida, por así decirlo. Espero que les guste y ahí les va!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Tres familias**

Al sur de Francia, por la región de Bocas del Ródano, en la Provenza francesa, había un pueblito llamado Aubagne. La mayoría de sus habitantes eran pequeños comerciantes y mercaderes y a sus alrededores tenían las tierras más fértiles que se hayan visto, ideales para las plantaciones de todo tipo y la cría diversa de ganado.

Eran tres las familias propietarias de las tierras más extensas de la región, cuyas viviendas estaban alejadas del resto de la población: los Jäger, los Ackerman y los Ral. La familia Jäger, encabezada por Grisha, eran originarios de Austria y eran los hacendados más ricos de la zona, pasando mucho tiempo en la ciudad (repartían sus días de ocio y distinción social entre Marsella y París) y siendo los típicos ricos estirados y cultos. Los Ackerman, por su parte, tan ricos como los Jäger, tendían a ser ese tipo de hacendados ignorantes y dedicados sólo a la tierra y creyendo que no había más ley que la que ellos imponían en su pequeño mundo rural. Por último estaban los Ral, gente buena y desinteresada que no eran tan rica como las familias anteriores, y cuyas propiedades eran más pequeñas, pero tenían algo que hacía que su valor fuese mayor de lo que parecía: un hermoso manantial que nacía de un acuífero también situado en el dominio de esta familia, lo que les generaba buenas ganancias debido a la calidad de sus cosechas al tener esa agua tan sana.

Manantial que los Ackerman y los Jäger ambicionaban desesperadamente. Aunque quienes estaban particularmente obsesionados con ella eran los primeros.

Pasando a los protagonistas, los tres hijos de dichas familias eran amigos desde muy pequeños: Petra Ral, Zeke Jäger y Levi Ackerman pasaban sus días corriendo a través de los campos de las tres familias, embebidos en su amistad y ajenos a las envidias e intrigas dentro de sus casas. Poco sabían ellos que eso les cambiaría las vidas.

Zeke, rubio como el sol, era el hijo mayor de Grisha Jäger y su primera esposa, Dina Fritz, quienes llegaron de Salzburgo para que por cuestiones de salud, Dina disfrutara del aire fresco y curativo del campo francés. Pero no fue suficiente, porque luego de una larga enfermedad, falleció dejando a su esposo y a su hijo de 10 años sumidos en la desdicha. Petra y Levi fueron grandes soportes emocionales para Zeke, inclusive cuando poco después, su padre empezó a frecuentar a una joven de Aubagne llamada Carla. Eso llenaba al rubiecito de ira: aún el cuerpo de su madre no estaba frío en su sepulcro y su progenitor ya planeaba rehacer su vida.

De parte de su madre, Zeke descendía de los Fritz, noble y respetada rama emparentada con la antigua casa imperial de Habsburg-Lothringen, siendo Ymir Fritz la cabeza de la familia. Su hijo Karl era el padre de Dina, y el pequeño Zeke era, a pesar de la distancia, la luz de los ojos de su bisabuela. También estaban emparentados con otra rama aristocrática de la nobleza: los poderosos Reiss. Ambas familias vivían aún de forma onerosa en Salzburgo yendo a teatros, dedicándose al negocio bancario y administrando fundaciones, para después vacacionar en los Alpes suizos o en los castillos que poseían en Austria y Alemania. Fue en uno de esos viajes de ocio que la joven Dina conoció a Grisha Jäger, heredero de un imperio agrícola más no noble, con lo que se ganó el recelo de los Fritz y los Reiss, hasta finalmente ser aceptado en ese cerrado círculo social. Con la muerte de Dina, Ymir Fritz volvió a su actitud hostil con Grisha y exigió la custodia de su bisnieto y con eso su regreso a Austria; Grisha fue duro y categórico, su hijo se quedaría y criaría con él hasta la mayoría de edad.

Y la posterior y pronta aparición de la pueblerina Carla a la vida del empresario sólo empeoró la relación de Grisha y de las dos poderosas familias con las que emparentaba mediante Zeke.

Y el pobre niño no sabía para dónde correr.

Levi, por su parte, llevaba una existencia un tanto díscola. Comenzando con una familia disfuncional y peculiar: su abuelo, Jonathan Ackerman, a quien simplemente le decían Abuelo o el Viejo, se la pasaba quejándose por todo y llevando de arriba a abajo a su gallo de pelea para que nadie se atreviera a cocinarlo. Hasta dormía con su gallo el viejo demente. Así que debido a esos arranques seniles del patriarca, su hijo Kenny Ackerman se encargaba de administrar y sacar adelante las propiedades.

Los Ackerman eran originarios de Inglaterra, del cual sus antepasados se exiliaron a mediados del siglo XIX a Francia en busca de mejores oportunidades en el área rural. En la Inglaterra victoriana en esos tiempos empezaba a florecer la Revolución Industrial, lo cual llevaba a muchos campesinos querer emigrar a los centros urbanos, dejando el campo despoblado y con las oportunidades disminuidas de un trabajo próspero en el sector agrícola. Los Ackerman fueron de los afectados: al reducirse los recursos humanos para el trabajo de campo, quedaban en una encrucijada con sus pequeñas tierras, ya que no disponían de dinero suficiente para comprar maquinaria que reemplazara la fuerza humana. Fue así que hicieron de tripas corazón, vendieron sus tierras, tomaron sus ahorros y decidieron mudarse al sur de Francia en un intento de comenzar de cero y sin que el éxodo rural los volviera a afectar.

Con el tiempo, se hicieron de pequeñas pero fértiles tierras en la región de Bocas del Ródano, que les dieron muchas satisfacciones y ganancias como productores (cosa que casi no habían tenido en Inglaterra), hasta finalmente poder hacerse de las famosas maquinarias que les facilitaron la vida hasta hacerlos ricos y prósperos. Aunque fue con la actual administración y mando de Kenneth Ackerman que esas propiedades fueron incrementando.

Kenny era un ladino: usaba su astucia y su labia (también su fuerza bruta) para hacerse con las tierras de los pequeños productores a su alrededor, con el objetivo de aumentar el patrimonio de su familia. Era mujeriego y bebedor, y lo que más lo obsesionaba era cierta fuente de agua pura que por el momento no le pertenecía. Distinto a él era su hermana Kuchel, mujer algo enfermiza pero amorosa, siendo el pequeño Levi su fuente de felicidad, así como también producto de un amorío adolescente con un joven zapatero de Aubagne al cual su hermano Kenny no dudó en llenarle la cabeza de plomo por honor a la reputación mancillada de la hermana menor. Eso no evitó que Kuchel, presa del dolor de haber perdido a su amor, estuviera dispuesta a traer a su hijo al mundo, cosa que le vino bien al Viejo, viendo que Kenny no parecía dispuesto a sentar cabeza. Y como buena cría de su abuelo y su tío, Levi fue criado de manera que su carácter fuera grosero, impertinente y violento, rompiéndoles las mandíbulas a casi todos los niños de Aubagne y siendo diestro en el uso de cuchillos, para horror de su madre y orgullo de su tío. Era pequeño en estatura, pero eso no era impedimento para que el chicuelo de inexpresivos ojos grises y rictus amargo hiciera que todos corrieran a sus casas despavoridos.

Y mientras Levi se la pasaba intimidando a todo ser de su edad a puño limpio y Zeke andaba de punta en blanco por la vida cual príncipe de carácter trágico y delicado, la pequeña Petra Ral hacía las veces de cable a tierra para ambos niños, y de la misma manera era el punto de unión entre esas dos personitas tan diferentes entre sí. Petra era la hija menor de Pierre y Manon Ral, después de Moblit y Farlan, y con su corta cabellera pelirroja y sus ojos como un par de soles, la pequeña era dueña de una belleza y una dulzura sólo comparables a las de su propia madre, quien en sus años mozos era la muchacha más admirada de Aubagne, a tal punto que hasta un joven Kenny Ackerman sentía que su corazón se desbocaba al verla, incluso planteándose el matrimonio. Mayúsculo fue su ataque de ira cuando Manon se casó con Pierre Ral, pasando a odiarla automáticamente.

Pierre Ral era una gran piedra en el zapato para Kenny Ackerman. Pierre Ral era el propietario de Romarins, la modesta hacienda que obsesionaba a Kenny como si de un tesoro se tratase.

Había llegado hacía unos años a Aubagne, al morir el último dueño de Romarins y tío suyo, y siendo el heredero del lugar. Pierre Ral no tenía nada que ver con la agricultura en ese entonces, el joven era profesor de Matemáticas en Marsella y llevaba una vida bastante simple y justa, hasta que lo contactaron para comunicarle que su tío Yves había muerto y le había legado Romarins, con lo que decidió mudarse allí a empezar una nueva vida haciéndose cargo de la finca, que producía no sólo todo tipos de vegetales y criaba cabras: también Yves Ral se había dedicado al cultivo de lavandas. Lavandas que apenas necesitaban cuidados, ya que los campos de cultivo se encontraban a la vera del manantial que estaba entre unas colinas y que también era parte de las propiedades de Pierre.

Allí, en ese mismo manantial donde conoció a la pastorcilla Manon Langnar, apodada "la bella", quien lo enamoró con sus maneras delicadas, su larga cortina de cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos amielados y gentiles.

Pierre Ral era una gran piedra en el zapato de Kenny Ackerman. Era el propietario de Romarins, y también del corazón de la bella Manon.


	2. Años dorados

**Capítulo 2: Años dorados**

Cuando Petra nació, fue un día tan feliz para sus padres como lo fueron cuando tuvieron a Moblit y a Farlan. Pero en este caso era algo distinto, ya que después de dos varones muy parecidos a él, Pierre Ral deseaba con todas sus fuerzas una niña idéntica a su Manon. Y los cielos lo escucharon, porque cuando nació Petra Ral, su padre se echó a llorar de felicidad, pues la niña había venido al mundo con el cabello, los ojos, la nariz y las facciones de la madre. Ya con esa familia idónea que habían tenido, ambos padres decidieron cerrar la fábrica de bebés definitivamente.

Desde pequeñita Petra había sido muy despierta, le gustaba explorar por todos los rincones de la propiedad de su padre y corría detrás de sus hermanos y su madre cuando iban a Aubagne. Cuando cumplió los seis años, la pequeña pelirroja no podía más de la felicidad: al fin iría a la escuela del pueblo, y aunque siempre jugaba con los demás niños de allí, era otra cosa interactuar con ellos en clase, y por eso estaba muy ilusionada. Su padre estaba orgulloso de ella y su madre creía que tanta confianza en los demás le traería problemas en el futuro.

Manon Ral era una especialista en hacer panes, quesos y mermeladas caseras; y siempre iba al pueblo con sus productos para venderlos a las tabernas y panaderías. Le encantaba hacer los típicos panes de la Provenza, como la fougasse, el tordu, el pan de Aix y la michette; y sus mermeladas eran hechas con frutas frescas que su marido cultivaba: melocotones, albaricoques, fresas, higos, naranjas, mandarinas y limones, a las que le agregaba un pequeño toque de rosas o lavandas, para hacerse de un sabor único. Su familia y vecinos, además, morían por los quesos tomme que producía. Era una mujer dulce y como pocas, y Petra, a pesar de ser idéntica a ella (salvo por la longitud del cabello), pensaba que nunca podría llegar a ser como su madre. Manon Ral brillaba tanto que enceguecía a quien se atreviera a mirarla.

* * *

Fue uno de esos días en que acompañó a su madre para entregar unos quesos a pedido, cuando vio una pelea protagonizada por varios niños; mejor dicho, un solo niño despedazaba las caras de los demás, ante la mirada aterrada de los transeúntes. Pero nadie hacía nada y era por una simple razón: el mocoso depredador era el sobrino de Kenny Ackerman, que además ya era tan altanero a su edad, que era perfectamente capaz de hacerse respetar por sí mismo entre infantes y adultos.

Pero Petra, que en un descuido de su madre se había acercado al lugar de la masacre, sólo vio a un niño muy feo y tan pequeño como ella. Eso sí, su mirada gélida y su expresión pétrea eran verdaderamente intimidantes, pero eso no debería ser problema para los padres, pensaba la pequeña. Con dejarlo sin postre luego de la cena sería suficiente, ya que para ella y sus hermanos ése era el peor castigo que sus padres podían infligirles.

De repente, el niño dejó de repartir puñetazos y patadas, ya que a pesar de ser observado por medio Aubagne había una mirada que le picaba la nuca desde hacía un rato. Levantó la vista, y por una décima de segundo, se sintió avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo y quería limpiarse la sangre de la cara y las manos con urgencia. Con una mirada de reproche entre el gentío, una niña pelirroja y de ojos amielados lo miraba, y para él era una tortura y una gloria al mismo tiempo. No sabía su nombre, pero ya la había visto antes, quedando prendado de ella a primera vista, si es que eso era posible a tan tierna edad. Fue un domingo, cuando Kenny, después de propinarle unas nalgadas por respondón, lo obligó a ir con la familia a misa. Y ahí fue que la vio: parecía un ángel con su vestidito blanco y sus zapatos de charol, y para sorpresa de su propia madre, el niño se quedó quieto toda la misa mirando como bobo hacia algún lado. Pero a pesar de su estado de embrutecimiento, no pudo dejar de notar que su tío se había tensado al ver entrar a esa familia a la iglesia.

Petra, en cambio, veía con horror que ese niño feo y pálido como la muerte la miraba fijamente, como queriendo comérsela. ¡Ay no, seguro que ahora ella sería su víctima! Pero no señor, ella no moriría a golpes de la mano de ese pequeño. Si se acercaba a ella, le ofrecería un queso que llevaba en la carterita. Tal vez así podría desistir de atacarla.

Pero el niño no se acercó ni le dijo nada, sólo miró apenado su propia facha ensangrentada y salió corriendo, dándoles patadas de despedida a los otros niños tendidos que boqueaban con las narices rotas. No quería que ese ángel pelirrojo lo viera así.

Cuando llegó a su casa. Kuchel Ackerman no hizo más que suspirar resignada ante la pinta del hijo. Parecía que Kenny y su padre estaban decididos a crear a un salvaje que a una persona hecha y derecha como ella quería, como su amado… mejor no ponerse a pensar en eso porque lloraría enfrente de su retoño. Aunque lo amaba y le permitía todo, no dejó de llevarlo de la oreja al baño para tallarle el cuerpo lleno de suciedad y sangre, que el niño en el fondo agradeció, ya empezaba a despuntar una obsesión terrible hacia el aseo.

-Si te sigues comportando así, no tendrás amigos, Levi. – le decía ella mientras le enjabonaba la espalda.

-Kenny dice que uno no necesita de amigos. – contestó el niño de plano.

Kuchel volvió a suspirar. Se sentía impotente por haber dejado en manos de Kenny y Jon la educación de su hijo, pero más impotencia le daba el no poder hacer nada para enfrentarlos.

-Pero aunque no quieras tener amigos, algún día vas a querer acercarte a alguna persona, pero te tendrán miedo. – insistía ella.

Levi entonces se preguntó cómo diablos hacía su tío para interactuar con la gente si la clave para él era no ser muy sociable. Porque él sí quería acercarse a alguien. Pero no sabía cómo.

Estaba perdido en esos pensamientos mientras su madre lo vestía y peinaba.

* * *

Habíamos dicho que la curiosidad de Petra hacía que la niña fuera de aquí para allá por toda Romarins, incluyendo el manantial. No había monte, arroyo o sierras que la pequeña no conociera, aunque por el momento se abstenía de ir por las montañas, por prohibición de los padres. Una vez inclusive, había seguido el curso del arroyo que fluía hasta el manantial y llegó a la falda de una pequeña montaña, el arroyo parecía perderse desde antes entre las piedras, pero si uno era atento, podría llegar hasta esa montaña, donde había una caverna. Y al entrar por el minúsculo agujero, la pelirroja vio todo un lago subterráneo en una cueva de formas muy graciosas e impresionantes, como de cuento. Prefirió salir de allí y no decir nada a sus padres, porque suponía que la regañarían por aventurarse en esos lugares, así que decidió ir a recorrer el Ruisseau de Rioux, afluente del río Huveaune que atravesaba Aubagne.

Juntaba unas florecillas silvestres por la orilla y estaba tan concentrada en su labor, que no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos grises la miraban entre unos arbustos.

Con muchas flores de todos los colores en sus manos, Petra, satisfecha, se sentó y empezó a hacerse una corona con ellas, cuando dio un respingo ante una voz rasposa que le habló.

-Oi, mocosa, ¿qué estás haciendo?

¡Oh, no! Ahí estaba ese enano del mal que golpeaba a todo el mundo. Se acercaba a ella, pero parecía dudoso, como no queriendo asustarla. Él sólo quería hablarle y ella se moría de miedo.

-Estoy jugando con unas flores. – dijo con voz contrita y bajando la cabeza.

El niño, a pesar de querer caerle bien, no pudo con su genio y se burló.

-¡Esas son cosas de niños!

Petra infló los cachetes, ofendida.

-Bueno, tengo seis años. – replicó - Y tú también eres un niño.

Ahora era el turno de él para inflar los cachetes y de paso dedicarle una mirada amenazante que la hizo estremecer.

-Tengo siete, para tu información. – le dijo orgulloso - Y como eres más chica que yo, la única niña eres tú, mocosa.

-¿Por qué eres malo? – le preguntó de sopetón Petra – Golpeas a todos los niños sin razón.

El pequeño azabache la miró con esos ojos perezosos que tenía y le respondió:

-Porque Kenny y Jon siempre dicen que hay que golpear antes de ser golpeado. Y si ellos lo dicen, entonces está bien.

Petra se quedó pensando; supuso que Kenny y Jon eran los dos hombres con los que siempre iba.

-Te terminarás quedando solo. – le dijo al fin.

Él simplemente fijaba su mirada en ella, quien miraba para otro lado al no poder sostenérsela.

Después de un rato de silencio incómodo, el niño preguntó:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Petra Ral. – le respondió ella dulcemente y con esos ojos ambarinos mirándolo al fin. Sintió que le temblaban las piernas.

-Yo soy Levi Ackerman. – se presentó él, y poniéndosele colorado el rostro, propuso. - ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Y fue allí que Petra Ral le sonrió mientras asentía y al pobre Levi se le subieron los colores con más intensidad en el rostro. Petra lo notó.

-¿Estás insolado? Ven aquí a la sombra y lávate la cara. El agua está fresca y rica.

-Tsk…

* * *

Con el correr del tiempo se volvieron inseparables. Corrían, jugaban y exploraban juntos por toda la naturaleza de Aubagne. Si bien sus familias quedaron algo confundidas ante tan repentina amistad, no dijeron nada y los dejaron ser. Pero Levi recordaba que su tío Kenny rompió un vaso de vidrio de tanto apretarlo al enterarse de que se había hecho amigo de la hija de los Ral.

Su nacimiento, y eso él lo sabía perfectamente, fue recibido como si fuera motivo de vergüenza. Su madre se había enamorado en su juventud de un joven huérfano y sin un centavo, que apenas se ganaba la vida arreglando zapatos. Su padre y su hermano tenían otros planes para para ella, pero Kuchel no se sometería fácilmente a ellos. Después de toda una vida sin tener voz y voto, el amor que sentía hacía que sacara fuerzas y valentía de todo su ser.

Después, lo predecible: quedó embarazada del joven zapatero, y Kenny, enfurecido y apoyado por el padre, fue a hacerle una visita mortal al susodicho, quien total, no tenía familia que reclamara por el ajuste de cuentas. Quien se metía con los Ackerman lo pagaba caro. En cuanto a Kuchel, los dos hombres de la casa le plantearon deshacerse del bebé, pero la mujer fue resuelta: tendrían que matarla a ella si querían eso. Por lo que dejaron que pariera, negándose de plano el Viejo Ackerman a que el niño llevara el apellido del fallecido padre, aunque sí permitió que su hija le pusiera el nombre de pila de éste. Aunque el niño no era del todo bienvenido, Jonathan Ackerman tenía el presentimiento de que él sería el heredero de la familia y no un hijo de Kenny, por eso no tuvo reparos con él y con el tiempo llegaría a encariñarse con su nieto.

Y es que Kenny estaba en esos momentos trastornado como consecuencia de una rivalidad por amor con resultados nada favorables para él. Y el tiempo le dio la razón al Viejo Ackerman.

Pero lo que pensara su tío de su amistad con Petra era la última de las preocupaciones de Levi.

Con Petra, Levi había descubierto un mundo nuevo y muy diferente a lo que su tío y su abuelo le adoctrinaban: la frescura y la gentileza de la pequeña pelirroja hacían que él experimentara por primera vez sentimientos de todo tipo que antes no se le permitía, como el disfrute ante las cosas simples, reír ante un chiste o de pura felicidad y llorar libremente si veía a un pobre animal morir o si estaba frustrado. Su madre tenía razón, después de todo.

Con Levi, Petra había aprendido que a no juzgar a un libro por su portada. Si bien el niño lucía bastante intimidante y tenía mañas de matón, al ir conociéndolo, descubrió a un alma libre, amable, piadosa y sobre todo caritativa. Era mucho más que su máscara de amargado y peleonero. Él aprendía a ser feliz con ella, y ella aprendía a valorar a través de él.

* * *

Un día, en sus casas, a cada uno le llegó una invitación. Una familia austríaca, de apellido Jäger, se había mudado recientemente a la finca Soubeyran, recién adquirida por el empresario Grisha Jäger (Kenny trató de pujar por esa finca pero simplemente el austríaco ganó la subasta). Él y su esposa, Dina Fritz, junto con su hijo Zeke, habían llegado por motivos de salud de la mujer, quien cargaba con una enfermedad respiratoria que la iba consumiendo poco a poco, decidiendo el marido que el cálido campo francés sería más conveniente que los fríos Alpes austríacos donde moraban. Casualmente, el término de la mudanza coincidía con el cumpleaños número siete de Zeke, por lo que los padres vieron la oportunidad perfecta para que el solitario niño hiciera amigos en su nuevo hogar. Así que organizaron todo y mandaron invitaciones para todos los niños de Aubagne, llegando también a casa de los Ral y de los Akerman.

No tardó en correr por el pueblo el chusmerío de que Dina Fritz era de una familia perteneciente a la realeza, emparentada con archiduques y toda la cosa, por lo que el día del cumpleaños de Zeke Jäger, toda la platea infantil de Aubagne estuvo pronta y lista para pasarla bien con él. Tener de amigo a un niño noble, ¡qué nivel!

Kenny pensaba lo mismo, así que a pesar de la negativa de Levi de ir a la fiesta, lo agarró del cogote y lo vistió él mismo para llevarlo a la enorme finca de los Jäger. Iría encadenado de ser necesario.

Pero al ver que Petra y sus hermanos ya estaban allí, el malhumor de Levi se volvió alegría, por unos segundos.

Lo malo era que podía darse cuenta de que alguien la miraba de la misma manera que él lo hacía. Y ese era Zeke Jäger.

* * *

El rubiecito miraba para todos lados con temor. De un momento a otro, no sólo estaba en medio de una casa que era extraña para él aún, sino que también rodeado de un montón de niños que reían y jugaban. Con lo tímido que era, no se animaba a hablar con nadie, y tristemente asumía que a pesar de tener una multitud a su alrededor, pasaría su cumpleaños completamente solo. Así que vestido con sus finas ropas y su perfecto peinado, el pequeño se sentó alejado de los demás.

El nacimiento del pequeño Zeke Jäger, en Salzburgo, fue muy festejado por todos. Sobre todo por Ymir Fritz, su bisabuela, ya que Dina era su nieta predilecta. Por lo que el niño creció siendo tratado como un príncipe, yendo a las mejores escuelas, comiendo las mejores comidas, teniendo los mejores juguetes y criado por la mejor familia. Todo un privilegio.

Pero una recaída en la enfermedad de su madre lo dejó en jaque, y empezó a ver con claridad que la diplomática relación entre su familia materna y paterna era sólo eso, diplomática. Nunca se habían llevado bien, por creerse los Fritz mejores que el resto, pero el delicado estado de Dina sacó las viejas rencillas del pasado, haciendo que el pequeño fuera ignorado y testigo de los destratos y discusiones entre ellos. Hasta que un día, bajo recomendación médica, Grisha Jäger dijo basta y se llevó a su familia de allí. Si era inevitable la muerte de Dina, él se encargaría de que fuera en paz y disfrutando de otros aires, y en compañía de su esposo y de su hijo.

Así que con su carácter retraído y siendo consciente de que su progenitora pronto se marcharía de su lado, Zeke veía muy negro el panorama ante él, aún a su edad y con su posición.

Hasta que sintió una manita sobre el hombro.

Ahí estaba una pequeña niña pelirroja junto a unos niños cuyas cabelleras eran de un color castaño muy claro, casi rubios. La pequeña le extendió un paquete de regalo y un ramito de lavandas.

-Soy Petra Ral, y ellos son mis hermanos Moblit y Farlan. – se presentó. Zeke la contemplaba con la boca abierta. – Toma, es mermelada. La hice yo con ayuda de mi mamá.

-Nosotros hicimos este tren de madera para ti. – agregó Farlan, quien junto con Moblit, también le entregó un paquete.

Zeke realmente agradecía de corazón los regalos, porque aunque humildes, estaban hechos de sentimientos y dándole la bienvenida al pueblo.

No contenta con sólo entregar regalos, y mientras sus hermanos se fueron a hablar con unos conocidos, Petra tomó la mano de Zeke y quiso explorar con él toda la casa.

-Pero todavía no termino de conocer esta casona. – dijo el rubio, sonrojado de pies a cabeza y con una corriente eléctrica emergiendo desde la mano que la pelirroja le tomaba.

-La conoceremos juntos, entonces. – repuso ella. Y se dispusieron a jugar a las escondidas y ver qué había en cada habitación mientras abajo se celebraba la fiesta.

Cuando volvieron al salón, todavía tenían las manos entrelazadas, y Zeke sonreía de oreja a oreja, obnubilado con Petra. Y esa fue la imagen con la que Levi Ackerman se encontró al entrar al lugar.

El pequeño azabache apretó los puños y se vio tentado a correr y cortarle la mano a ese niño que agarraba así a Petra. Pero se contuvo, estaba en casa ajena y seguramente su pequeña amiga no le perdonaría que ocasionase un escándalo. Además, Kenny se había dado cuenta de todo y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que no lo arruinara. Dejó al niño en la puerta y se marchó para buscarlo más tarde.

Kenny suspiraba mientras se iba. La misma historia parecía repetirse. Después de todo, Levi era un Ackerman…

Mientras, Levi pensaba que si bien no podía pegarle, por lo menos podría "advertirle" ciertas cosas al niño nuevo. Por lo que primero los vigiló, hasta que Petra lo vio.

-¡Levi! ¡Aquí! – chilló ella emocionada.

Levi fue hacia ellos con su rostro de siempre. Le lanzó una mirada venenosa a Zeke en cuanto se vieron. El rubiecito de ojos azules tragó saliva.

-Él es Zeke, mi nuevo amigo. – dijo Petra alegremente. Ambos niños la miraron asombrados; Zeke ruborizado y Levi con un ojo crispado. ¿Cómo que nuevo amigo? ¿Acaso él no era suficiente?

Pero la pelirroja no era tonta. Notó cierta animosidad entre los dos y les puso los puntos sobre las íes.

-Realmente quisiera que fuésemos amigos los tres. Con nosotros no te sentirás solo, Zeke: estaremos siempre para ti. Además, tu casa está cerca de las nuestras, podemos vernos todos los días. – luego se dirigió a Levi. – Y tú Levi, necesitas tener más amigos y Zeke es niño como tú, te comprenderá más que yo. –y luego ordenó – Ahora tómense de las manos.

Con desconfianza, ambos niños se estrecharon las manos, dando comienzo no a una amistad todavía, sino a un estado de tregua. Por Petra.

Aunque con el pasar del tiempo, los dos pequeños sí se hicieron amigos. Levi aprendió a entenderlo cuando el de ojos azules les reveló sobre su madre y sus miedos. Zeke comprendió a Levi teniendo en cuenta que el azabache antes estaba tan solo como él, pero conduciéndose de otra manera. Ambos se parecían más de lo que esperaban. Más aun teniendo a Petra como su centro.

* * *

Así pasaron unos años.

Hasta que el fatídico día que tanto temía el pequeño Jäger aconteció.

Una noche, Grisha fue a decirle a su hijo que su madre quería verlo. Así que con el corazón en la garganta, el chico entró a la habitación de los padres, donde yacía Dina Jäger postrada y demacrada. Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-¿Me llamaste, _Mater_? – preguntó Zeke.

-Sólo quería verte una vez más. – le dijo su madre, evidentemente delirando. Empezó a trazar con un dedo las facciones de su hijo. Él disfrutaba del delicado toque de la mujer por todo su rostro.

-¿Acaso quieres memorizarte mi rostro? – bromeó él.

-No, tu rostro ya está en mi corazón. – le respondió ella para luego tener repentinamente un ataque de tos.

-¡_Pater_! – llamó Zeke, preocupado.

Grisha entró junto al médico y trataron de apaciguar la tos de Dina.

-Zeke, vete a tu cuarto. – le ordenó su padre con voz estrangulada.

Y el niño sólo asintió y salió de allí con la cabeza gacha.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, su padre lo despertó temprano para informarle que su madre no volvió a despertar de su sueño, muriendo mientras dormía. Zeke simplemente no pudo reaccionar al principio, ni en los días que siguieron, yendo y viniendo de Austria y recibiendo palabras de cariño de sus dos amigos. Se quebró al volver a Aubagne, llorando desconsoladamente todo lo que no pudo llorar en esos días, con Levi y Petra abrazándolo. Ellos le dieron todo su apoyo y comprensión, pero Zeke ya no fue el mismo. Su carácter se volvió huraño, arisco y hasta cínico en algunas ocasiones con quienes le rodeaban, salvo con sus amigos.

La cosa empeoró cuando cuatro meses después de la muerte de su madre, su padre Grisha empezó a frecuentar furtivamente Aubagne en horarios no adecuados. En compañía sólo de Levi, decidió una noche seguirlo, y los dos niños quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que vieron. Grisha Jäger entrando bien vestido y con flores a una casa de familia, siendo recibido por una linda jovencita de ojos dorados y cabello negro. Un aura oscura rodeó a Zeke mientras Levi lo arrastraba para sacarlo de allí.

Apenas habían llegado a los diez años, pero los tres lamentaban profundamente tener que crecer, pues eran obvios los cambios que sufrían y las preocupaciones que los ocupaban, que antes no importaban. Y sabían que los años que seguían tal vez no serían los mejores, pero el trío se mantendría junto como siempre. O por lo menos eso era lo que ellos deseaban.

* * *

**Aclaración:** Los términos _Mater_ y _Pater_ (Madre y Padre en latín) que utiliza Zeke con sus padres los saqué de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo. En él, los miembros de las familias adineradas y de abolengo llamaban así a sus padres, suegros, padrastros y abuelos, y me pareció buena idea reflejar eso también en los Fritz y los Reiss.


	3. El fin de la amistad

Muchas gracias a **La Familia Brief** por el apoyo al fic, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El fin de la amistad**

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y el trío de amigos crecía, llegando a los dieciséis años, cada uno de los dos varones, a su modo, desarrollaron sentimientos de admiración y algo más hacia la cada vez más bella Petra, haciendo que los dos mozuelos empezaran una rivalidad silenciosa por sus atenciones. Zeke llevaba una gran ventaja, ya que sabía tratar a la gente, y engalanaba a Petra con detalles que a ella le encantaban. Levi, en cambio, tenía un complejo de inferioridad debido a eso, para él hacer esas cosas era impensable. Cada vez que le gustaba una chica simplemente la acorralaba y ya, no se andaba con rodeos. Y sabía que con Petra no podía hacer eso, ella valía demasiado y merecía lo mejor de lo mejor.

Kenny, como era de esperarse, ya lo había llevado al burdel del pueblo para iniciarse en las artes amatorias y empezar a considerarse todo un hombre. El jovencito, en ese momento, apenas era consciente de lo que hacía, no tenía ni idea de por qué su tío lo dejó solo en una perfumada habitación con una mujer algo mayor, ya que a juicio de Kenny, las veteranas eran mejores a la hora de iniciarse. Volvió a la mañana siguiente para pagar generosamente y llevarse a su sobrino de allí, encontrando a un pobre Levi aún turulato por su primera experiencia aunque algo apesadumbrado. Y es que el pobrecito tenía ganas de llorar: él quería que fuera con Petra, no con una mujer desconocida y que apestaba a perfume barato y cigarrillo. Pero tampoco podía defraudar a Kenny.

No tenía ni idea de si Zeke había pasado por lo mismo. Seguro que sí, pero de forma más discreta que él; Grisha no era como Kenny, que se la pasó aclamando su desfloramiento como si fuera el acontecimiento del año. Siempre había notado que el rubio se mantenía frío e imperturbable cuando pasaban delante del burdel, aunque las chicas lo saludaran sólo a él (Zeke era alto y mucho más guapo que él). Quién no querría desflorar a ese muchachito, al que apodaban "el príncipe de Aubagne". Un día se enteró de casualidad que Zeke en efecto ya había debutado, sólo que su padre tuvo cuidado de que fuera en otra ciudad, a fin de no ser la comidilla local.

Sólo quedaba Petra, a quien ambos muchachitos soñaban no sólo con hacerla suya, sino también con que sea la señora Jäger o la señora Ackerman, respectivamente. Pero la pelirroja no le daba importancia a esas cuestiones; sus padres, en vez de ser los típicos santurrones que guardan la virginidad de sus hijas al mejor postor conyugal, prefirieron educarla para que llegado el momento, hiciera las cosas guiada única y exclusivamente por el amor y la responsabilidad, aunque en el fondo sí soñaban con verla casarse de blanco con todo el derecho del mundo.

Y ahí era donde entraban esos dos.

Pero Levi sabía que si no se apuraba, Zeke terminaría siendo el vencedor de esa guerra fría entre ellos. El joven Jäger era el candidato y yerno ideal, y los Ral no serían la excepción a la hora de dejarse impresionar por el muchacho. Y aunque los dos eran ricos herederos, había un abismo de diferencia en cuanto a clase y estirpe. Se trataba del jumento de Levi Ackerman, hijo de unos inmigrantes y de un don nadie, contra Zeke Jäger, descendiente de los respetados Jäger y los nobles Fritz.

Así que un día se confesó así sin más.

-Quiero hablar contigo. – le pidió/ordenó a su amada en secreto mientras se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos negros, visiblemente nervioso y algo sonrojado.

-Dime, Levi. – respondió Petra con su voz cantarina una vez que llegaron y se sentaron en un lugar más privado en la serranía.

Levi caminaba de un lado a otro, colorado hasta las orejas.

-Mierda, Petra, no sé cómo hablar. – empezó el chico – Pero desde hace mucho tiempo que siento cosas por ti. Tsk, cómo explicarlo…

Petra estaba roja como un tomate, ya que estaba empezando a entender. Levi la contemplaba con el rostro ceñudo.

-Quiero hacer contigo cosas que no hacen los amigos y ya no quiero que Zeke ande cerca de ti. – soltó, haciendo que la pobre pelirroja hiperventilara, pues le correspondía.

Aunque no podía dejar pasar ese guiño hacia Zeke.

-¿Qué tienes contra Zeke? Es nuestro amigo. - le reprendió ella, aún sonrojada.

-Nada, pero sé que le gustas y Kenny siempre dice que a la mujer de uno hay que alejarla de los rivales. – contestó de mala manera el otro, celoso.

Petra pasó de un momento a otro a estar furiosa.

-¿Y desde cuándo soy tu mujer? – inquirió molesta.

-¡Desde siempre, mocosa!

-¡Bueno, para tu información no lo soy! – exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie, pero antes de irse dijo – Levi, yo también te amo (aunque ni siquiera lo hayas dicho de manera apropiada), pero no puedo aceptar estar con alguien que me limita y me cela todo el tiempo. No soy propiedad de nadie y…

Se vio interrumpida por el apasionado beso de Levi, haciendo que perdiera el aliento y desfalleciera en sus brazos. No importaba la resistencia que quisiera aparentar, ella no podía con él, y con ese pensamiento, correspondió a su beso con igual intensidad.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Levi apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

-Perdóname, dejaré de ser tan imbécil contigo, pero entiende que tengo miedo. Zeke es todo lo que yo nunca podré ser y hasta te conviene más que un burro como yo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo…

-Levi, Levi, Levi… - suspiraba Petra llenándole la cara de besos. Ambos reían para luego hablar con cierta preocupación sobre cómo tomarían sus familias su relación. Sobre todo, les preocupaba más Zeke; Levi era el más intranquilo: lo había vencido como rival pero también quería conservarlo como amigo.

* * *

Lamentablemente, al día siguiente fue el turno de Zeke para confesarse a su adorada, con resultados infructuosos, aunque él aún no lo sabía.

Se presentó en la casa de los Ral con un ramo de peonías y le pidió a Petra salir a pasear contemplando en atardecer. La jovencita aceptó, con el corazón lleno de culpa y dolor, pues también se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia ella y no podía corresponderle.

Paseaban tranquilos cuando de repente un nervioso Zeke comenzó.

-Petra…escribí este poema para ti. – le entregó un papel que ella leyó conmovida – Quiero confesarte algo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. – tomó la mano de la chica y la posó sobre su propio pecho – Desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando éramos niños, quedé prendado de tanta belleza, gentileza y dulzura tuyas, que para mí fue inevitable enamorarme de ti. Eres el ser más puro y amable, y por eso te amo, Petra. Dentro de poco mi padre me enviará a Marsella para estudiar, y como no estaré aquí tan seguido, quisiera pedirte que me deleites con el placer de tu amor y tu compañía. – ella lo miraba impresionada y con lágrimas en los ojos – Te amo tanto que me da miedo, es un amor fuerte y sincero el que siento por ti.

Silencio.

El chico sudaba frío y casi se afiebró del terror al verla llorar. Eso no era buen augurio, pues ésas no eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Eran de culpa.

-Zeke… yo… me encantaría corresponderte, pero sabes que en el corazón no se manda. – le dijo Petra entre lágrimas – No puedo aceptarte por dos razones: no puedo obligar a mi corazón a sentir algo por ti más allá del cariño incondicional que siempre te tuve, pues te terminaría lastimando. Y porque… - vaciló – Empecé una relación con Levi…

Notó de inmediato cómo el rostro de Zeke se teñía de verde para luego empalidecer como un muerto. Él estaba paralizado.

Ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente, pero si había algo que el joven Jäger había aprendido dada su posición, era el no perder la compostura. Y este rechazo no sería la excepción.

-Ya veo. – dijo con voz ronca y apagada – Disculpa que te haya molestado. – se dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista de una atribulada Petra.

Zeke llegó a la finca Soubeyran dando un portazo que hizo que hasta en las cocinas dieran un respingo del susto. Grisha y su flamante esposa Carla, quienes sabían de los planes del rubio, estaban esperándolo en la sala ansiosos, confiando en que Petra pronto pudiera ser parte de la familia. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al joven regresar solo y con la mirada llena de furia.

-¿Zeke…? – comenzó su padre con cautela.

-Haré mis maletas. – le cortó su hijo – Adelantaré mi viaje a Marsella.

-Pero si aún falta…

-¡QUE ME VOY! – bramó Zeke subiendo por las escaleras y lanzándole una mirada de odio a Carla. Ése era otro problema que tuvo que soportar desde la muerte de su madre: una intrusa que sólo servía para consolar a su padre, así la veía él. Ahora se marcharía de allí y se alejaría de las personas que a su juicio, le estaban fastidiando la vida.

Carla agachó la mirada con tristeza, ella realmente quería llevarse bien con Zeke. Más ahora que estaba embarazada y pronto le daría un hermanito.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Levi y Petra se encontraron en su lugar de encuentros, el mismo lugar donde el chico Ackerman se le había declarado. Levi notó que Petra estaba con los ojos hinchados, pero él lo sabía todo, pues los había espiado a lo lejos la tarde anterior. No necesitó escuchar nada para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con Zeke.

-Los vi. – dijo entre culpable y celoso mientras la abrazaba – Pero no creas que le estamos haciendo algo malo a él, tiene que entender que nos queremos. Y nosotros tenemos que tener paciencia para recuperarlo, debemos darle su espacio.

-Me sentí muy mal por decirle todo eso. – dijo ella apenada – Espero que ahora que dentro de poco se irá a la ciudad, pueda distraerse con sus estudios y las cosas que hay allí.

Levi no estaba muy seguro de eso pero asintió. La pelirroja se abrazó más a él y eso despertó algo en el azabache, por lo que en un impulso empezó a repartir besos por sus cabellos y bajando por su cuello.

-Levi… - empezó Petra, ruborizada.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? – le preguntó él bajando las tiras de su vestido.

La joven Ral tenía un tórrido duelo interior, entre la razón y el deseo. Mandó al diablo a la razón.

-No, quiero que sigas. – le respondió abalanzándose sobre él y ayudándolo a despojarse de sus ropas.

Él sonreía contra su boca mientras seguía en lo suyo.

Y rendidos ante la pasión, se dejaron caer para luego dar lugar a caricias y suspiros más atrevidos, que con el correr de los días aumentarían de intensidad y frecuencia. No había un día en que no se exploraran, llegando al punto de conocerse a la perfección mediante sus manos y sus besos. Y Petra sabía que estaba bien lo que hacía, porque se estaba entregando al hombre que amaba.

Fue así que Levi tuvo la dicha de ver sus sentimientos correspondidos, aunque no permitía que la emoción se le notara mucho y viéndose en la dificultad de expresarse como era debido con ella. Maldecía a su tío y a su abuelo por hacer de él un chico bruto y sin modales. Todo lo contrario a Zeke, quien parecía haber nacido con el don de la palabra y el buen gusto, pero teniendo que conformarse con la amistad de la chica de cabellos rojizos y mirada melada.

* * *

Y hablando de Zeke…

Pasó el tiempo y no lo veían, hasta que Levi se enteró de paso que el chico había estado preparando todo para adelantar su viaje a Marsella. El azabache frunció el ceño: entendía su desilusión y su enojo, pero no que ni siquiera se dignara en avisarles apropiadamente para despedirlo y tratar de limar asperezas.

Fue una tarde que lo vio salir de su casa rumbo a la Gare d'Aubagne, en medio de la ciudad, para tomar el último tren a Marsella. A pesar de que su padre y su madrastra quisieron acompañarlo, Zeke no lo permitió, deseando ir solo y ahorrándose las despedidas sin sentido. Enojado, Levi lo siguió. Y cuando llegaron a la estación, se dejó ver para encararlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa para que andes desaparecido? – le reprochó el joven Ackerman.

A Zeke se le erizaron los vellos del brazo al escuchar esa voz que ahora se le antojaba molesta y suspiró, pues tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo.

-¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? – replicó mirándolo con desprecio – Debes de estar más que contento, pues bien: que les vaya bien y déjenme seguir con mi vida.

Anunciaron la llamada para los pasajeros.

-Zeke… - empezó Levi, pero éste no le dio tiempo para nada y rápidamente tomó sus maletas y subió al ferrocarril.

Levi quedó paralizado donde estaba, conmocionado. Cuando el tren empezó a ponerse en marcha, se puso a correr por el andén para llamar a su amigo.

-¡ZEKE!

Pero el rubio de lentes en ningún momento lo miró, y el tren se alejó hasta desaparecer en la lejana tarde dorada.

Zeke Jäger se marchaba de Aubagne sin mirar atrás.

Debido a tales desavenencias y a sus estudios que lo hacían ausentarse, su relación con Levi y Petra terminó totalmente fracturada, haciendo que los otros dos lo extrañaran, ya que incluso durante las vacaciones el rubio se la pasaba en la ciudad. No ayudaba el hecho de que su madrastra Carla diera a luz hacía poco a un niño de nombre Eren. Otra razón para mantenerse alejado de Aubagne.

* * *

Pasaron los meses y Grisha Jäger, cansado de la actitud altanera y evasiva de su hijo mayor, lo obligó a pasar tiempo en la hacienda para convivir con su nuevo hermano, y una noche, mientras el jovencito iba por un vaso de agua en la cocina, vio las luces del despacho de su padre encendidas y al acercarse fue inevitable para él oír sorprendido una conversación que se daba entre él y nada más y nada menos que Kenny Ackerman.

-Nadie sospechará de nosotros, haremos pasar como que fue un accidente. – le decía Ackerman con voz malévola – Después, esas tierras se subastarán a falta de herederos y podremos comprarlas por un precio ridículo. – y agregó entrecerrando los ojos – Sé que tú también deseas tanto como yo ese manantial, así que la mitad será para ti y la otra para mí.

Grisha Jäger lo escuchaba aterrorizado.

Era verdad, él también ambicionaba esas tierras. La primera vez que puso un pie en Aubagne se interesó por ellas al oír hablar del mentado manantial, por lo que en un paseo furtivo quedó prendado de la vegetación y los suelos de esas propiedades, más verdes y rozagantes que el resto de la región. Al principio, le hizo la competencia a Kenny para ofrecerle un buen dinero a Pierre Ral por Romarins, a lo cual éste respondió con un amable pero firme rechazo. Se terminó rindiendo, pero fue testigo de cómo Kenny Ackerman seguía procurándole y acosando a causa de esas tierras, pero el austríaco sospechaba que había algo más en Ackerman que el mero hecho de aumentar su patrimonio.

Pero no podía prestarse a esto que le proponía ese hombre. Por nada del mundo.

-¿Estás hablando de matar a toda la familia Ral provocando un incendio en su propia casa? – chilló, haciendo que a Zeke se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. No podía ser, no podían matar a Petra.

-Será fácil, ya que prácticamente viven en un cuchitril, y sus pocos trabajadores viven lejos de ellos. – le explicaba su socio – Mañana por la noche mandaré a mis hombres para llevar a cabo la faena. Los tomarán desprevenidos durmiendo y me aseguraré de que bloqueen todas las salidas. Sólo hacen falta más hombres tuyos para colaborar.

Zeke sudaba frío mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para no gemir del terror, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-No, no, no, no, Kenny. – replicaba Grisha compungido con las manos en la cabeza – Así no se hacen las cosas. Ya hemos hecho diferentes ofertas que Ral rechazó, es hora de resignarse. Además, tengo una reputación que cuidar. – agregó, mirándolo a los ojos y pensando en su familia y posición social.

Kenny Ackerman hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Así que no quieres apoyarme con esto? Como quieras, Jäger. Pero antes de que intentes algo estúpido, déjame decirte esto: ahora sabes lo que pretendo hacer, y si te atreves a abrir tu bocota, yo también abriré la mía para sacar ciertos trapitos sucios tuyos, con pruebas incluidas. Eso, sin contar lo que pudiera sucederle a tu mujer y a ese par de mocosos que tienes. – le amenazó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego se levantó, y acomodándose el sombrero, cambió el tono – Bueno, me despido, señor Jäger. Aunque poco fructífera nuestra reunión, fue un placer departir contigo. Cuida mucho de tu familia. Buenas noches.

Dicho eso, se retiró dejando a Grisha en un estado de aturdimiento y culpabilidad, ya que estaba siendo cómplice de un asesinato en contra de su voluntad. Zeke salió de su escondite y encaró a su padre, provocando que éste diera un brinco al verse sorprendido.

-Escuché todo. – dijo Zeke con voz seca y mirando a Grisha con rencor - ¿No harás nada en serio, _Pater_?

Luego de la sorpresa de verlo aparecer ante él, su padre sólo se limitó a sonreír con desgano.

-No puedo Zeke, ya oíste lo que dijo Kenny. Estaremos acabados si intentamos algo.

-¡PERO NO PUEDEN MATAR A PETRA! – rugió el joven destilando odio. Además, se preguntaba en qué asuntos turbios se habrá metido su progenitor como para que Kenny Ackerman tuviera la desfachatez de amenazarlo. Si no fuera por ese detalle, sería más fácil ayudar a los Ral.

-Siempre te gustó ella, ¿no? – le dijo Grisha tranquilamente, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, era evidente que estaba en un estado de trance, evitando la realidad – Aunque terminó envolviéndose con el chico Ackerman, qué ironía. Lo que sucedió con el propio Kenny en su juventud ahora sucede contigo.

Zeke lo observaba furibundo y avergonzado. Se estaba dando la vuelta para volver a su habitación cuando la voz quebrada de su padre lo detuvo.

-Salva a Petra. – dijo Grisha haciendo que el joven lo mirara asombrado – Tráela aquí bajo cualquier excusa. – luego se levantó y se fue.

Esa noche, tres familias pasaban las horas de acuerdo a sus realidades. Los Ral durmiendo apaciblemente, en la ignorancia de lo que se les venía, pensando que el día siguiente sería como cualquier otro y los que vendrían; los Jäger, sin poder dormir debido a la culpa y la impotencia; y los Ackerman (dícese Kenny y Jon, quien lo orquestó todo), soñando más que felices con su futura nueva propiedad.


	4. Noche de tragedia

**Capítulo 4: Noche de tragedia**

Al día siguiente, Petra se encontró con la sorpresa de la llegada de su prima favorita Nifa Langnar. La joven se había quedado sin trabajo en el pueblito lejano donde vivía, y al verse sola y en tan mal panorama, escribió a sus tíos por ayuda. Estaba sola en el mundo desde que sus padres habían muerto y su hermana Ilse desaparecido. Su plan era buscar trabajo en Aubagne y por qué no, en Marsella. Pierre, sabiendo que su hija se pondría loca de la felicidad al ver a Nifa, preparó la llegada de la joven como una sorpresa. Y bien que lo fue.

-¡NIFAAAA! – vociferó Petra feliz al verla y lanzándose sobre la recién llegada. Aunque no muy parecidas físicamente, compartían características como el mismo color de ojos y hasta la misma estatura y complexión.

-¡Petra, te extrañaba tanto! – decía su prima entre lágrimas – Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa. – y le explicó sus circunstancias, además de agradecer a la familia por recibirla.

-¡Bueno, basta de llanto! – les reclamó Farlan mientras Moblit llevaba las maletas de la joven dentro de la casa. - ¡Hay que festejar! – exclamó, mientras toda la familia Ral entraba entre risas.

* * *

Más tarde, un nervioso Zeke Jäger hacía su aparición en casa de los Ral, buscando a Petra.

La joven pelirroja quedó de una pieza al verlo nuevamente después de tantos meses. No sólo por el hecho de la incomunicación entre ellos, sino porque además, estaba más apuesto y más alto que nunca, además de bronceado y con el cuerpo más robusto y musculoso. Sí que Marsella le estaba sentando bien. Y es que el rubio de lentes, en un intento de no carburar demasiado sobre sus desgracias, se dedicó a tiempo completo al estudio, al gimnasio y a las actividades y deportes marinos, como la vela y el remo; todo con tal de no tener ni un segundo de descanso donde su mente le hiciera una mala pasada para deprimirlo.

-¡Zeke! – gritó ella entre lágrimas y abalanzándose sobre el pecho del muchacho - ¡Qué bueno volver a verte! ¡Te extrañé tanto! – Petra parecía prácticamente una niña en los brazos de ese apuesto joven, pues haciéndose éste más grande, ella lucía más pequeñita y frágil a su lado. El corazón de Zeke volvió a encenderse de amor con sólo tocarla, cosa que lo hizo gruñir mentalmente; tanto tiempo tratando de olvidarla y bloquear sus sentimientos, para que apenas con su delicado roce hiciera que todo su amor estallara como una tormenta.

Y recordando a qué venía, se juró proteger a Petra de todo y de todos. Era su oportunidad.

-¡Ella es mi prima Nifa! – los presentó Petra de buenas a primera mientras la mencionada se acercaba tímidamente, haciendo que el rubio diera un respingo y las mirara con curiosidad. Era distintas pero al mismo tiempo parecidas.

Luego de responder a las presentaciones de rigor, Zeke se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a dar la excusa que salvaría a Petra de la muerte – Vine para hacerte una invitación para cenar en casa de parte de mi padre, hace mucho que no te ve, y además, _Mater_ quiere que conozcas a Eren, que ya cumplió cuatro meses. – dijo como si lo hubiera estado ensayando.

-¡Me encantaría! – dijo Petra, que no se daba cuenta de nada – Es una lástima que sólo sea para mí, hubiera querido llevar a Nifa. – agregó mirando a su prima con cariño.

-Prometo que será en otra ocasión, de tantas que se repetirán. – le dijo Zeke amablemente a una sonrojada Nifa, que lo miraba como si de un Apolo se tratase.

-Por mí no se molesten, llegué de repente y sin avisar, así que no quiero que cambien sus planes por mi causa. – dijo la joven agitando las manos.

Más tarde, Petra se preparó y se encaminó junto a Zeke a la finca de los Jäger sin que nadie los viera en el camino, sólo se cruzaron con Dot Pixis, uno de los trabajadores de confianza de Pierre Ral, quien se dirigía borracho hacia su casa al otro lado de Romarins. El rubio no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás con tristeza a la casa de la familia de su amada. Buscaría una excusa más para que la chica se quedara a dormir con ellos.

* * *

Era medianoche, y unas misteriosas sombras se movían cautelosamente por los alrededores del pequeño rancho de los Ral, protegidas por la oscuridad. Después de haber envenenado a los perros y de cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera rondando por ahí, así como de que todos los habitantes de la casa estuvieran en silencio, señal de estar durmiendo y con las luces totalmente apagadas, los hombres de Kenny Ackerman se dispusieron a tapar las puertas desde afuera con unos tablones que fueron llevando poco a poco, así como las ventanas. Terminado eso, observaron satisfechos su obra: la casa de los Ral estaba bloqueada por todos lados. No tenían salida.

A continuación, procedieron a derramar alrededor de la residencia de madera varios litros de gasolina, con cuidado de no hacer ni un ruido o paso en falso que alarmara a los dueños. Una vez vacíos todos los enormes bidones con el combustible, empezaron a prender cerillas para tirarlas por varios puntos de los exteriores de la casa, provocando en el acto un fuego que rápidamente empezó a devorar el rancho. Lo hombres de Ackerman se alejaron del lugar, pero permanecieron contemplando su obra complacidos y controlando que nadie saliera.

Sus sonrisas se ensancharon al escuchar gritos y golpes desesperados que provenían del interior del hogar. Con el correr de los minutos, los alaridos fueron mermando, dando a entender que los miembros de la familia Ral estaban muertos al fin.

-Ve donde el señor Kenny, y dile que la misión fue un éxito. – ordenó uno de ellos a otro, que tomó un caballo y se dirigió a todo galope hasta la hacienda Ackerman.

* * *

Los Jäger habían logrado que Petra se quedara a pasar la noche con ellos, alegando que se había pasado la hora y ya era muy tarde para regresar, gracias a que Carla mantuvo a la pelirroja bastante entretenida con Eren. Petra aceptó la cortesía de la invitación y a la mañana siguiente a primera hora Zeke la llevaría de vuelta a su casa.

Unos golpes frenéticos en la puerta principal la despertaron abruptamente de su sueño. Había estado soñando con Levi, a quien no había visto el día anterior; su tío empezaba a llenarlo de trabajo insistiendo en que al ser el heredero debía empezar a manejar esos asuntos. Moría por ir a verlo, jamás habían estado separados ni un día. Además, tenía algo que decirle…

Se tocó el vientre esbozando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Volviendo a su sueño interrumpido, salió de su habitación para ver qué pasaba, viendo a todos los Jäger en el salón recibiendo a un agitado empleado de la familia. Petra se quedó estática y a medio bajar de las escaleras al escuchar lo siguiente:

\- ¡La casa de los Ral se está quemando! ¡Toda la familia está dentro, no vi a nadie afuera! ¡Sin duda han muerto todos! – gritaba como loco.

Grisha ordenó que se llevaran al hombre en shock para atenderlo y luego mandó a buscar ayuda para asistir en el siniestro, dejando a los demás. Carla lloraba mientras abrazaba a un Eren que no entendía nada mientras que Zeke sólo podía bajar la cabeza impotente y culpable. Hasta que vio a Petra, quien estaba congelada en medio de las escaleras, con la mirada perdida y metida en un plano existencial totalmente diferente al real, sin poder dimensionar lo sucedido.

-¡Petra! – exclamó Zeke yendo a su encuentro para abrazarla.

Fue allí que Petra reaccionó y deformó su rostro de horror y angustia.

-¡MI FAMILIA! – rugió de tal manera que se lastimó la garganta, quedándose afónica al instante - ¡ELLOS NO PUDIERON SALIR! – hizo a Zeke a un lado y bajó rápidamente para dirigirse como sea hasta su casa. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un error.

Zeke la detuvo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No puedes ir Petra! ¡Es peligroso para ti!

La joven trataba de zafarse desesperadamente de sus brazos, con los ojos desorbitados y en un ataque de histeria.

-¡TENGO QUE IR ALLÍ! ¡ELLOS NO PUDIERON SALIR! ¡TENGO QUE IR ALLÍ! – se lamentaba con aullidos roncos.

-¡Quédate aquí! – exclamaba Zeke, luchando por retenerla - ¡No puedes volver allá!

-¡¿Por qué?! – masculló Petra tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa en un estado de turbación total - ¡¿Por qué no puedo ir a ayudarlos?!

-¡PORQUE FUERON LOS ACKERMAN! – gritó Zeke sin contenerse - ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE FUERON ELLOS! ¡SIEMPRE QUISIERON EL MANANTIAL DE TU PADRE Y ES PROBABLE QUE ESTO SEA OBRA DE ESA GENTE!

De repente, Petra se quedó quieta en sus brazos.

-¿Ellos? Pero…no… - balbuceó.

-Siempre fui testigo en casa de Levi cómo su tío hacía planes en voz alta con respecto a esas aguas. – le explicaba el rubio con más calma y con el rostro surcado de lágrimas – Era más que sabida su ambición hacia las propiedades de tu padre. Y sabes que en tu casa no hay nada que pueda provocar un incendio. Por eso estoy seguro de que fueron ellos. _Todos ellos_. – proseguía – Si apareces por allá lo más probable es que te persigan hasta poder matarte a ti también. Te protegeremos, así que quédate con nosotros. _Quédate conmigo_. – la abrazaba tan fuertemente que no se dio cuenta de que la chica se había desmayado en sus brazos.

Carla, quien tenía conocimientos médicos por haber sido enfermera, cuidó de ella toda la noche. Zeke no se despegó de ella en toda su convalecencia, llegando a pensar egoístamente en que por cómo se estaban dando las cosas, la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad con Petra.

Además, después de revisarla, Carla le había comunicado al joven otra razón más de su desmayo, dejando al joven atónito. Ahora más que nunca se quedaría a su lado.

Al cabo de unas horas, Petra despertó y se encogió para llorar amargamente, de un momento a otro lo había perdido todo y todavía era difícil de entender el cómo y el por qué.

-Mamá…papá…Moblit…Farlan…Nifa… - gemía ella mientras Zeke no podía hacer más que abrazarla y consolarla con palabras de amor.

Se negaba a pensar que Levi tuviera algo que ver en algún plan de su tío, aunque sabía que Kenny Ackerman era una persona bastante persistente en sus planes. Pero aunque no le simpatizara mucho esa familia, no los veía dispuestos a semejante atrocidad, y por amor a Levi era capaz de acercarse a ellos en buenos términos. Pero ahora se encontraba con que era probable que Levi también estuviera envuelto en todo ese delirio, y ahora ella se hallaba en una situación demasiado complicada. Estaba sola, y peor aún, según Zeke, los Ackerman no dudarían en buscarla para terminar su exterminio y así hacerse con el manantial. Y ella era débil, no tenía nada y sólo le quedaba Zeke. Además, había una razón poderosa para seguir con vida y salir adelante.

Además, aunque Levi no tuviera nada que ver en las acciones de Kenny Ackerman y ésta le presentara a esa familia la posibilidad de poner las manos sobre Romarins por matrimonio con el azabache siendo la heredera, sería imposible que después de semejante calamidad ella accediera a unirse a ellos, independientemente de la culpa o inocencia de Levi.

Carla le volvió a suministrar los calmantes apropiados para que volviera a dormir, ya en la mañana despertaría más tranquila, si era posible eso en tal situación, y verían la manera de ayudarla. Pero Zeke ya estaba planeando llevársela con él a París apenas tuviera oportunidad, con cambio de nombre incluido. Era hora de empezar una nueva vida y hablaría con su padre al respecto.

* * *

El mensajero llegó hasta el despacho de Kenny Ackerman para comunicarle las buenas nuevas. La familia Ral ya no existía en este mundo, las tierras ya no tenían dueño y en las próximas semanas tal vez se habilitaría la subasta. Él estaría en primera fila tirando dinero a diestra y siniestra para obtenerlas.

Le ordenó que llevara a los mismos hombres a ayudar con el incendio, y cuando el empleado se fue, un satisfecho Kenny fue a alistar su caballo para galopar hasta una pequeña cumbre desde donde vería el espectáculo de la casa en llamas. Vio a varios hombres además de los suyos tratando de controlar el indomable fuego, que ya estaba haciendo que el rancho se desplomara en pedazos. Supuso que eran hombres de Jäger junto con otros vecinos y gente de los Ral. Ese idiota sí que era astuto: desentendiéndose de lo planeado pero haciéndose el hombre solidario para calmar su culpa. Eso no quitaba que fuese su cómplice.

Pero él también estaba teniendo una procesión interna contra la que estaba luchando. No tenía nada que ver con Pierre Ral, aunque pensaba que si no hubiera sido tan terco y hubiese aceptado la oferta que le vivía haciendo, nada de esto hubiese sucedido. No, él pensaba en otra persona que no tenía nada que ver con todo ese juego de tener y no tener. Porque aunque nunca la tuvo, no la consideraba algo que pudiera comprar y exprimirle el uso.

Se bajó del caballo y cayó de rodillas al suelo con el rostro ahora desencajado.

-Manon… - farfulló con lágrimas en los ojos. Si lo hubiera aceptado a él y no a Ral, esos tres mocosos serían suyos y lo hubiese hecho feliz como nunca lo fue.

Ahora por fin tendría la propiedad de Romarins, pero a cambio viviría una cadena perpetua de infelicidad por haber matado a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Si bien de por sí ya tenía el sueño liviano y había veces en las que simplemente no podía dormir, la noche en que casi lo lograba Levi se vio bruscamente interrumpido por el ir y venir de la gente alrededor de la finca. Se asomó por la ventana a escudriñar y notó que todos los hombres de Kenny se estaban dirigiendo a algún lado en masa. Bajó para preguntar qué pasaba y si podía ayudar en algo.

-Hubo un incendio en casa de los Ral. – le dijo uno de ellos – Parece que todos murieron; pero tenemos que ayudar a extinguir el fuego antes de que se… - no terminó su reporte porque Levi simplemente ya no estaba allí.

Como un poseso, corrió a buscar a su caballo para luego montarlo de un brinco y azuzarlo sin piedad hacia el lugar de los hechos.

-No…Petra, no…no… - musitaba con los dientes apretados y el pulso acelerado, podía sentirse a sí mismo temblando aunque estuviera en movimiento. No podía ser, Petra tenía que estar viva, no podía morir, no podía dejarlo…por lo menos ella, por lo menos tenía que salvarse ella…

Cuando llegó al lugar vio con terror cómo el fuego había devorado todo lo que era antes el bonito rancho de los Ral. Estaba desesperado, no podía hacer nada y aunque ese infierno cedía de a poco, todavía no podían acercarse. Se sentía un inútil ahí mirando sin hacer nada, así que con lágrimas en los ojos empezó con buscar por los alrededores en busca de algún sobreviviente que pudiera haber escapado. No dejaba de moverse de aquí para allá en un intento de mantenerse ocupado y con una tenue esperanza en su corazón, ordenando a los gritos a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo.

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que las llamas finalmente se extinguieron con los primeros rayos del sol. Ojeroso y sudado, más por el horror que por el trabajo y el calor, Levi buscó junto a los demás con el corazón en la garganta. Su desesperación haría que en cualquier momento le diese algo. En poco tiempo encontraron lo que parecían ser los cuerpos de los Ral, tres hombres y dos mujeres, todos calcinados. La familia entera había perecido.

Levi cayó de rodillas, con los ojos salidos de las órbitas, temblando como una hoja y con lágrimas incontrolables corriendo por sus mejillas. Se acercó al cuerpo más pequeño, el cuerpo de Petra. No lo soportó más y empezó a gritar presa de un ataque de locura.

-¡PETRA! ¡NO, PETRA! ¡NOOOOO! ¡ME DEJASTE! ¡ME DEJASTE, PETRA! ¡NO! – los demás trataban de tranquilizarlo, y temían que cayera redondo por la conmoción o que se desgarrara la garganta con sus berridos. Levi los apartaba a golpes y gritaba incoherencias mezcladas con el nombre de Petra mientras vomitaba bilis del horror.

-¡PETRA, QUÉ VOY A HACER SIN TI! ¡QUÉ HAGO AHORA! ¡QUIERO MORIRME! ¡QUIERO MOR...! – hasta que alguien le dio un golpe certero en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Al despertar, se encontró a sí mismo en su cuarto, y recordando todo lo sucedido, lamentó no haber muerto también. ¿Ahora qué haría con su vida, si Petra representaba eso para él? Ella, que había llegado a su vida para cambiarla por completo, haciendo de él una persona completamente diferente de lo que su tío y su abuelo planeaban. Haciendo de él un niño que no tuviera más objetivo que ser merecedor de su gracia. Haciendo de él alguien que quisiese mejorar cada día y ser un hombre digno de su amor. Ella, de quien se había enamorado siendo sólo un niño, sin tener conciencia ni dimensión sobre el significado del amor. Ella…

Ella estaba muerta.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH…! – gritó como un demente mientras su madre y el médico ingresaban a su cuarto a las corridas para calmarlo.

¿Ahora qué haría con su vida, si su vida había acabado?

_Fin de la primera fase._


	5. Capítulo extra 1: Manon Langnar

**Capítulo extra 1: Manon Langnar**

Pierre Ral, 23 años, era un joven habitante de la ciudad costera de Marsella. Se desempeñaba como profesor de Matemáticas, habiéndose recibido muy joven, por lo cual su primer y actual trabajo era en una pequeña escuela barrial. Su sueldo y su modo de vivir eran modestos, pero para él no era problema por el momento; recién empezaba a vivir y sin duda confiaba que el futuro le depararía mejores rachas, más para cuando quisiese asentarse y formar una familia.

Un día, llegó a su pequeño departamento una carta procedente de Aubagne. Se le notificaba de la muerte de un tío suyo, Yves Ral, quien le había legado una pequeña finca llamada Romarins, con varios acres de tierra que cultivaban todo tipo de vegetales, flores, frutas y olivos, además de una variedad de ganado en reses y cabras. Pero lo que más destacaba de esas propiedades era un manantial en medio de un pequeño bosque dentro de Romarins. Sin duda alguna eso despertaba su curiosidad.

Y viendo en ello una señal para empezar a moverse y recomenzar su vida como agricultor, decidió renunciar a su trabajo y marcharse a Aubagne para tomar posesión de Romarins.

* * *

Jonathan Ackerman estaba de un humor de perros. Se la había pasado festejando los últimos meses por la enfermedad de Yves Ral, ya que prácticamente lo consideraba un cadáver y eso significaba que pronto podría echarle la mano a Romarins. Y ahora se enteraba de que el viejo de mierda tenía un heredero del cual no sabían nada. Ya estaba contando el dinero que pagaría en la subasta por esas propiedades y el mentado profesor ese tuvo que venir a arruinarlo todo.

Un día estaba hablando con su hijo Kenny Ackerman:

-Hace unos días llegó ese mocoso de Marsella, tengo entendido que es sobrino del difunto Ral. – decía Jon con amargura - ¡Ya tenía Romarins en mi bolsillo, maldita sea!

-Y tú quieres que haga algo – concluyó Kenny tranquilamente - ¿Quieres que vaya a golpearlo y a amenazarlo para que deje el pueblo?

-¡Claro que no, no somos unos salvajes! – replicó su padre – Todo lo contrario, hazte amigo de él. Al enemigo hay que tenerlo cerca, muy cerca, sobre todo ganándose su confianza. Y más adelante, quién sabe, los accidentes suceden a cada rato…

Kenny alzó una ceja, no muy entusiasmado.

-Entiendo. – dijo – Podríamos asistir a misa un domingo de estos y aprovecharía para darle la bienvenida y esas mierdas. – se puso de pie – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a dar una vuelta por ahí. ¡Oi, mocosa! – llamó a su hermana Kuchel - ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy?

Una hermosa joven de larga cabellera negra y ondulada hizo su aparición.

-Ordené que hicieran Gardianne de taureau con arroz de la Camargue, tu favorito, hermano. – dijo la chica.

Kenny se frotó las manos, muy contento.

-Qué bueno, hoy iré a patrullar por las nuevas tierras que adquirimos y seguramente regresaré hambriento. – le dio un beso a su hermana menor en la frente – Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

* * *

Aubagne y sus alrededores consistían en grandes y pequeñas formaciones rocosas de todas las formas posibles, con árboles de diversas especies dispersos aquí y allá. El lugar, por su calidad prehistórica, era siempre frecuentado por arqueólogos y paleontólogos en busca de fósiles o rocas antiguas a fin de descubrir más sobre la tierra y la historia. Por ahí pasaba el joven Ackerman a caballo, para quien era un fastidio tratar con esa gente, pero su padre no los veía como una amenaza por lo que siempre les condecía permiso para merodear por ahí. Ese día, por suerte, no se cruzó con ninguno de esos personajes. Bueno, era verano y hacía mucho calor.

Pensaba en esa y otras nimiedades cuando un chapoteo y el sonido de balidos de cabras llamaron su atención. Sin duda venía de un arroyo cercano. Bajó del caballo y agarrando su escopeta se ocultó entre unos arbustos y se preparó para salir a matar a balazos al intruso que se atrevió a pasear con sus animales por propiedad privada. Él estaba en la cima de un cerro y el arroyo estaba al pie de éste, lo cual era un panorama perfecto para el alto y malhumorado joven, quien se acomodaba en posición de francotirador. Se acostó panza abajo contra el suelo rocoso y aguzó la vista para divisar al desgraciado que sería comida de buitres. Y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta y casi le hizo soltar su escopeta.

Allí, en el arroyo, en cuya orilla pastaban y retozaban las cabras, se hallaba la criatura más bella que Kenny había visto en su vida. Su larga cabellera pelirroja le llegaba hasta la cintura y brillaba al sol, su piel nívea era perfecta y lisa, su rostro era pequeño y bien perfilado, con una boquita con forma de manzana y color durazno, una naricilla que parecía un pellizco y sobre todo, unos ojos dorados como los amaneceres de Aubagne. Y esa aura de diosa se intensificaba con el brillo del agua en su cuerpo, lo cual hacía que Kenny Ackerman temblara de la emoción.

Pues estaba completamente desnuda. Bailando y chapoteando como si fuese una de sus pequeñas cabras.

A esas alturas, Kenny ya había bajado el arma y se había dedicado a contemplarla embobado.

Al cabo de un rato, la joven decidió dar por terminado su baño y se vistió con rapidez para llamar con una campanilla a sus cabras para ir de regreso a casa. En ningún momento se había dado cuenta de que unos afilados ojos azules estuvieron fijos en ella casi toda la tarde.

Para cuando la chica desapareció, Kenny al fin pudo librarse de su hechizo. Notó que tenía la frente empapada de sudor y los ojos le dolían de lo abiertos que los había mantenido. Se incorporó con un suspiro y se encaminó hacia su caballo para volver a la finca de los Ackerman, la hacienda Stohess.

* * *

Cuando Kuchel Ackerman vio que su hermano regresaba pálido, sudando frío y con la mirada perdida, se preocupó sobremanera.

-¡Kenny! – exclamó - ¿Estás bien?

En condiciones normales, él simplemente la haría a un lado de un manotazo y se dirigiría a la mesa para engullir como un animal, para después ir al burdel del pueblo a divertirse y liberar tensiones. Pero esta vez fue distinto.

-Estoy bien, Kuchel, no te preocupes. – le dijo con voz suave – Sólo necesito darme un baño y estaré listo para cenar. – subió las escaleras ante la mirada confusa de su hermana.

Después de su muy necesitado baño de agua fría, bajó a la mesa familiar donde sus azorados familiares lo esperaban. Seguía con su mirada de hipnotizado y cuando se llevó la cuchara a la boca se percató de que tenía la garganta cerrada y no podía tragar nada, se esforzó un poco más, pero lo único que consiguió fue atorarse. Kuchel fue al rescate.

-¡No estás bien, hermano! – le decía desesperada dándole palmadas fuertes en la espalda – Ve a tu cuarto a descansar, te llevaré una sopa. Sin duda te habrás insolado.

Para sorpresa de todos, Kenny asintió y obedeció a su hermana, y volvió a su cuarto en silencio mientras la joven se dirigía a las cocinas para prepararle algo más liviano. Su padre, Jonathan Ackerman, quien había sido testigo silencioso de todo, negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir comiendo su guiso.

-Estos mocosos, tsk…

Había terminado la sopa que le había llevado su hermana sin rechistar, y cuando ésta se disponía a llevar la bandeja, el joven la atajó.

-Kuchel… ¿de casualidad conoces a una joven pelirroja del pueblo? – preguntó ocultando su rostro sonrojado. Kuchel lo vio pero lo atribuyó a la insolación. Se quedó pensando unos instantes antes de recordar.

-¡Sí! Manon Langnar, la pastorcilla. Ella era hija de los dueños anteriores de las tierras más allá de Font de Mai. – agregó con un dejo de reproche.

¿Langnar? Kenny frunció el ceño. Y de repente, se acordó. El tipo ese Langnar, que siempre rechazaba sus ofertas por sus propiedades y a quien mató en un forcejeo en el bosque (haciendo quedar todo como un desafortunado accidente) para después comprarle a su viuda las tierras por una miseria; el mismo que lloraba que quería darle un buen porvenir a su esposa y a su hija. Acto seguido de la compra Jon Ackerman mandó a unos hombres para sacar a patadas a ella y a su hija de allí, y más tarde yendo Kenny para inspeccionar la casa y para matar a los conejos que criaban. Qué ridiculez, criar conejos en estas tierras. Él apuñalaba a los pobres animales con gusto, sin saber de quién eran las delicadas manos que tanto habían cuidado de ellos desde que eran unos gazapos.

-Poco después de que las mandaron echar de su casa, su madre se suicidó colgándose de un árbol. – continuó Kuchel con tristeza – Desde entonces vive sola en una choza en las afueras y hace todo tipo de trabajos para sobrevivir: además de pastora de cabras, también caza liebres y aves para venderlos en el mercado y limpia casas, y los fines de semana ayuda en la quesería del pueblo. – lo miró perspicaz - ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te cruzaste con ella? ¿La molestaste?

Pero Kenny estaba con la mente muy ocupada procesando la información recibida y no estaba para interrogatorios.

-¡Basta con tus preguntas, mocosa! – le espetó – Pregunté por preguntar, no la conozco. Ahora déjame solo, tengo sueño. Tsk…

Derrotada, Kuchel se marchó. Había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, la única diferencia era que no iría al burdel, cosa rara en él, ya que cuando estaba especialmente fastidioso mandaba cerrar el prostíbulo para él solo.

Pero a pesar de lo dicho, Kenny Ackerman no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

El domingo que siguió la familia Ackerman a pleno asistió a misa, lo cual asombró a todos los vecinos de Aubagne, ya que la única que iba regularmente era Kuchel, pero los otros dos, ni de casualidad. Hasta el sacerdote se desconcentró de su labor ante tal acontecimiento inédito, pensando que por fin Dios había tocado la cristiandad de los varones de esa familia.

Pero nada más lejos de eso. Lo único que los movía a levantarse temprano e ir a esa aburrida misa era el joven y casi rubio nuevo vecino a quien miraban fijamente a unos bancos de distancia. A primera vista, Pierre Ral parecía un hombre muy fuerte: alto, fornido y de mirada firme y de color castaño claro; esperaban que fuera pura fachada y tuviera la mente débil como tantos otros a quien despojaron de sus tierras.

Estaba a punto de empezar la misa, cuando Manon Langnar entró a la iglesia vestida con su mejor ropa, un vestido viejo al que se le notaban los incontables remiendos que la dueña le había hecho. Kenny la contemplaba como poseído mientras ella se dirigía a su puesto, y una mirada poco amigable que la pelirroja le dirigió hizo que recordara que había estado conteniendo la respiración, haciendo que soltara un largo y pesado suspiro. Kuchel lo miraba sospechando mientras que su padre había empezado a dormir apenas se sentó.

Un rato después, cuando todos salieron de la iglesia y Kuchel aprovechaba para reunirse con unas amigas, los dos hombres Ackerman decidieron acercarse al joven Ral, quien respondía amablemente a los saludos y palabras de bienvenida de los vecinos. Kenny notó que Pierre miraba con disimulo a Manon, quien permanecía sola bajo un árbol siendo ignorada por todos y observando unos dulces del puesto de la plaza.

-¡Joven Ral! ¡Bienvenido a Aubagne! – bramó Jon Ackerman con fingido entusiasmo – Espero que la gente del pueblo no le parezca poca cosa en comparación a sus antiguos conocidos de Marsella. Digo, como usted es muy letrado y todo eso.

-Muchas gracias por las palabras, señor…

-Jonathan Ackerman, para servirle, hijo. Y éste es mi hijo, Kenny Ackerman. – dijo señalando al joven alto junto a él – Como tienen casi la misma edad podrían ser amigos, Kenny sabe mucho de la vida de campo y puede ser un excelente compañero para usted.

-En verdad le agradezco, señor Ackerman. – repitió Pierre con una sonrisa tímida y rascándose la nuca – Y estaré muy contento de recibir a Kenny como amigo. Siempre es bueno hacer amistades y dejarse guiar por quienes saben.

-Entonces ve más tarde a la finca Stohess, Pierre. – dijo Kenny – Será nuestro primer encuentro como amigos: una invitación a cenar en nuestra casa y con la familia.

-Será un placer. – respondió Pierre muy contento – Estaré allí, muchas gracias por la invitación. Ahora, si me permiten, tengo que irme. – se dio la vuelta y caminó rumbo a la plaza.

Pierre se había percatado de los ojos de la bella Manon fijos en el puesto de golosinas, y se acercó al vendedor para comprar un par de panecillos dulces. Se acercó a la joven y le ofreció uno.

-Como buen vecino no puedo dejar de invitarte un aperitivo. – dijo ruborizado y con una gran sonrisa – Me llamo Pierre Ral y soy nuevo en el pueblo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Manon Langnar – respondió ella tomando el panecillo – Gracias.

Era una chica tímida y de pocas palabras. Sin duda habría que tener paciencia para sacarle algo de conversación. Se preguntaba por qué cosas había pasado, dado el sufrimiento que reflejaban sus ojos ambarinos.

-Bueno, me despido, Manon. – dijo amablemente - Fue un placer conocerte.

-Ten cuidado con ellos. – dijo ella de repente mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación. Antes de que Pierre pudiera decir algo, ella ya se había echado a correr camino abajo.

Kenny Ackerman había visto la escena a la distancia. Empezaba a sentir unos celos lacerantes, pues justamente ese fulano tenía que ser quien se acercara a hablarle a su Manon. Porque sí, apenas la conocía y ya la consideraba suya.

-Jejeje, sí que tienes labia, mocoso. – le dijo Jon a Kenny, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Y se nota que es un ingenuo estúpido. A este paso será fácil manipularlo; te apuesto un fin de semana entero en el burdel a que Romarins es nuestra en menos de un año. – agregó con malicia.

-Tsk, no tengo ganas de hacerme amigo de ese tipo, así que más vale que sea todo lo manipulable que dices. – renegó su hijo - ¡Oi, mocosa! ¡Vámonos para la casa!

-Oye, hablando de burdeles. – reflexionó su padre seriamente antes de que Kuchel se les uniera – Ya va siendo hora de que bajes un poco la intensidad con esas señoritas y te busques una joven dispuesta a ser tu esposa. Ya sabes, tienes que sentar cabeza y tener un par de críos como mínimo, y sin son varones, mejor.

Kenny lo miró fríamente, pensando en Manon Langnar.

-Hay alguien. – dijo secamente y sin dejar lugar a preguntas, preguntas que Jon Ackerman estaba decidido a hacer.

-¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡Ya me dices quién es! ¿Es del pueblo? ¿Es de buena familia? ¿Tiene caderas anchas? Eso es vital a la hora de… - empezó el viejo con su alharaca.

-¡Ya déjame en paz, viejo imbécil! ¡No te diré nada! – exclamó su hijo molesto y arrepentido por abrir la boca - ¡Ahora nos vamos! – vio que su hermana se reunía con ellos - ¡Por fin, mocosa!

-Es que…

-¡Basta, que no estoy de humor para excusas! ¡Nos vamos! – dicho esto, el joven se encaminó rápidamente rumbo a casa.

Kuchel miró sorprendida a su padre, quien soltó una risita burlona.

-No te sientas tocada, mocosa, no es nada contra ti. – le explicó guiñándole un ojo – Está más irritable de lo normal porque hay una mujer rondando por su cabeza. – le ofreció el brazo a su hija para caminar hacia la finca, ella lo tomó con la boca abierta.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y la amistad por interés de los Ackerman con el joven Pierre Ral iba viento en popa. Aunque se notaba que a Kenny no le caía bien el muchacho, Jon trató siempre de maquillar eso siendo más efusivo con el dueño de Romarins y dándole consejos como agricultor, siendo una suerte de mentor para él. Y después reprendía a su hijo. Fuera de eso, la familia mantenía una gran amistad con el joven procedente de Marsella.

Kuchel había notado que su hermano bajaba al pueblo de manera frecuente, y si no iba allí desaparecía casi todo el día por los montes. Aunque sospechaba de lo que pudiera estar haciendo, no se imaginaba hasta qué punto sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Desde el mismísimo día en que vio a Manon Langnar por primera vez, Kenny Ackerman había entrado en un estado de abstinencia sexual total. Desde ese día, todas las prostitutas del burdel de Aubagne lo extrañaron horrores, y cada vez que el joven pasaba por ahí y le gritaban que por qué no las iba a ver, éste las ignoraba y seguía su camino, dejando a las mujeres descolocadas. Se pusieron a pensar y llegaron a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado. Y acto seguido festejaron: tal vez perdían a un cliente valioso, ¡pero qué bonito era el amor!

Y es que Kenny Ackerman quería hacer las cosas bien: empezando por dejar de lado sus aventuras amorosas, ya sean del burdel o sus amoríos casuales con otras mujeres. Después, y era la fase que estaba atravesando, buscaría maneras de acercarse y hablar con Manon, que hasta ahora era misión imposible, pues la pastorcilla huía apenas lo divisaba, dejándolo perplejo y con la palabra en la boca. Aun así no se rendiría: como era cazador por deporte, junto varias presas gordas de perdices que había atrapado y las ponía a propósito en las rústicas trampas que la pelirroja colocaba por los campos para su propia caza. Kenny se sentía feliz con eso, estaba ayudando a que su amada se ganara la vida.

Un día estaba de guardia oculto entre unos arbustos, mientras la joven buscaba entre sus trampas y encontraba sorprendida sus grandes presas. ¡Qué buena suerte tenía! Jamás había atrapado perdices y liebres así de gordos, ganaría un poco más de dinero en el mercado. Kenny observo la sonrisa de satisfacción de la muchacha y decidió que era un buen momento para intentar entablar una charla con ella. Se había puesto su mejor traje por consejo de su padre, pues si era rico tenía que demostrarlo. Si ya de por sí era un hombre muy guapo, su vestimenta sólo aumentaba su encanto; ya en el camino había escuchado suspiros femeninos. Sí que era todo un conquistador. Con eso en mente, salió de su escondite.

Y la sonrisa de Manon Langnar se borró sólo de verlo.

-¿Acaso tú eres Manon, la hija de los Langnar? – acostumbrado a ordenar, insultar y gritarle a todo el mundo, Kenny hizo lo que pudo para que su voz sonara suave y conciliadora.

Ella simplemente se limitaba a mirarlo con desprecio.

-Deja que me presente. – prosiguió el joven - Soy Kenny Ackerman, para servirte.

Silencio incómodo.

A continuación, Manon empezó a caminar llamando a sus cabras y pasando de él. El joven Ackerman le siguió los pasos.

-Te preguntarás por qué no nos hemos visto antes. – se explicaba Kenny - Es que al ser empresario agrícola no tengo mucho tiempo. Mi familia es de éxito, tenemos mucho dinero. ¡Mucho dinero! ¿No te gustaría volver a las tierras que eran de tu padre? Como queda lejos de Stohess, necesitamos a alguien que se encargue de la casa y de los cultivos allí… - la chica no respondió y apuró el paso, Kenny hizo lo mismo, persiguiéndola - ¡Manon, escúchame! Sé por qué no quieres, es porque eres muy orgullosa. Pero eso puede arreglarse. Te pagaré, te pagaré bien.

A esas alturas, ella se había echado a correr y se dispuso a trepar por el escarpado cerro junto con sus cabras, mientras él corría desesperado para darle alcance.

-¡MANON! ¡MANON! – la llamaba - ¡No era para darte trabajo! ¡Te mentí! Y es porque te amo… ¡Te amo, Manon, con todo mi corazón! ¡Quiero casarme contigo! Mi padre es rico y viejo, mi hermana es un cero a la izquierda. Y cuando el viejo muera me dejará todo, y será tuyo porque te amo. ¡Te amo! – ella ya se había alejado y él seguía gimiendo su amor como un loco, solo en el monte - Te amo… estoy loco, me enfermaré. Te vi bañarte en el arroyo, te vi por horas, estabas tan hermosa. ¡Tenía miedo de cometer un crimen!

* * *

Los días que siguieron no fueron los mejores para Kenny. El rechazo de Manon Langnar, que además fue sin decirle ni una sola palabra, lo había herido de muerte en el corazón. Durante los días siguientes siguió buscándola, y ella siguió huyendo de él sin darle oportunidad a que le dirigiese el habla. Un día, luego de una infructuosa persecución, encontró una cinta color violeta que era de ella y que en el fragor de la huida debió habérsele caído. Kenny llevó la prenda a su nariz y aspiró largo y tendido el aroma a durazno de la bella pelirroja. Y aunque volvió derrotado a su finca, por un lado estaba satisfecho de haber conseguido algo que perteneciera al objeto de su afecto.

Y lo que hizo con esa cinta era sólo el inicio de su enfermedad llamada Manon.

Tomó hilo y aguja, y luego de esterilizar esos elementos, se sentó en su habitación para sacarse la camisa y empezar a coser la cinta de sus amores sobre una de sus tetillas, la que daba a su corazón. Estuvo casi toda la noche aguantándose el dolor, pero no le importaba, era un dolor necesario para llegar al amor de la hermosa Manon, y él estaba dispuesto a pasar por aquello. Cuando terminó, estaba enchastrado en sangre y procedió a limpiar y desinfectar la zona, y una vez limpio, miró orgulloso su obra: la cinta cosida en su pecho simbolizaba el lugar que Manon ocupaba en su corazón.

Cabe añadir que nadie se enteró de la locura que el joven acababa de cometer consigo mismo en nombre del amor, mucho menos la dueña de la prenda, que se preguntaba dónde podía habérsele caído su cinta favorita.

* * *

Y la cadena de eventos desafortunados no terminaba ahí para Kenny.

Había notado desde hacía un tiempo que una indeseada y sospechosa amistad había nacido entre Pierre Ral y la pelirroja. Y amistad era lo que él quería pensar. Se había dado cuenta de las miradas furtivas y las sonrisas entre ellos en las misas y otros eventos sociales de Aubagne; eso sin contar las animadas conversaciones que tenían y que él sólo podía ver de lejos, deseando que todas esas atenciones fuesen sólo para él. Se notaba la emoción en los ojos de ella cuando lo miraba, y él parecía no darse cuenta de nada. ¡Maldito Ral! No era consciente de su fortuna, mientras que Kenny sí lo era de su propia desgracia.

Y aprovechando un día en que estaban los dos tomando en el bar del pueblo, lo confrontó.

-¿Tú tienes algo con la pastora, Pierre? – le preguntó así sin más.

Pierre se sonrojó, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Kenny.

-¿Manon? – balbuceó – No, cómo crees, sólo somos amigos. Sabes, pobrecita, lleva una vida muy dura después de la muerte de sus padres y de que no pudiera mantener sus tierras, aunque ella no habla mucho de ello. – era obvio que no le habían contado que los responsables de la desdicha de la chica eran los mismos Ackerman. – Y me acerqué a ella movido por la solidaridad. Aunque he de admitir aquí entre nos, que es muy bella y despierta buenos sentimientos en mí.

-¿Y tú le gustas? – siguió preguntando Kenny con voz de odio.

-Eso es algo que no podría decir, sólo sé que es muy amable y simpática conmigo. – respondió Pierre algo confundido. – Pero me gustaría que así fuera. Creo que debería atreverme y empezar a conocerla más de modo que en un futuro pueda llegar a cortejarla. – su interlocutor se estremeció.

-Tsk, ya veo… - replicó Kenny con una mirada peligrosa mientras tomaba su cognac. Era hora de actuar.

* * *

-¡Estoy cansado de esta situación de mierda! – le gritó Kenny a su padre apenas entró a su despacho, haciendo que el gallo del viejo diera un escandaloso salto revoloteando por el lugar - ¡Ya no quiero ser parte de este teatro con ese imbécil! Voy a empezar mañana mismo a hacerle ofertas por su finca, y si no quiere, nos manejaremos como veníamos haciendo siempre. – y de un portazo desapareció, dejando a Jon aturdido.

Estaba hecho un diablo cuando Kuchel lo alcanzó.

-¿Qué quieres, mocosa?

-Hermano, tengo algo que decirte. – Kenny la miró – Me he dado cuenta de que estás enamorado de Manon Langnar, y déjame decirte que aunque al principio no lo tomé bien, ahora estoy dispuesta a ayudarte para que la conquistes. Casarte con ella y darle una visa digna es lo menos que podemos hacer para compensar lo que hicimos con su familia.

-Tienes razón. – dijo él más tranquilo – En unos días es el cumpleaños de Ral e invitará a casi todo el pueblo, seguro ella irá. Allí mismo me adelantaré a ese idiota y me quedaré con ella. – dicho esto, se fue feliz y dejando confundida a su hermana. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamaban los reunidos en Romarins para festejar al dueño con unos tragos - ¡Por la salud de nuestro querido Pierre!

Pierre aceptaba gustoso las felicitaciones con el rostro totalmente sonrojado e intercambiando miradas cómplices con Manon. Kenny carraspeó y todos quedaron en silencio para escucharlo.

-Quiero aprovechar para hacer un pedido importante. – dijo, y se dirigió a la pelirroja, para asombro de todos – Manon, quiero pedirte formalmente frente a todos los vecinos respetables de Aubagne que me permitas cortejarte.

Todos quedaron en el más absoluto silencio y anonadados ante lo dicho por Kenny Ackerman. Manon lo miraba con el rostro desfigurado a él y a su padre (pues en el fondo sabía que Kuchel era la que menos culpa tenía en esa familia, siendo más víctima que parte de ella) y por sus mejillas empezaron a correr enormes lágrimas de rencor.

-¡No me uniré a los criminales que le quitaron las tierras a mi padre! – gritó furiosa. El pedirla como si fuera una de las propiedades que estaban acostumbrados a obtener era el colmo. Más aun teniendo en cuenta que él lo hacía confiado de que su pobreza y su necesidad harían que lo aceptara a la primera.

-No entiendo. – farfulló Pierre, quien ni tiempo tuvo de ponerse celoso, pasando a quedar atónito ante la furia de Manon.

-Ellos sí comprenden. – siseó ella, mirando fijamente a Jon y Kenny Ackerman.

-Si nos van a tratar de criminales, me voy a mi casa. – espetó Jon, ofendido - Vengan, Kenny, Kuchel. No importa lo que piense esta mocosa. ¡Tengo la conciencia limpia! ¡Vamos!

Pero Kenny no se movió. Además del corazón roto, parecía que también tenía las piernas rotas.

-No. – dijo secamente - Quiero que me diga lo que me reprocha. Porque conozco el modo de arreglarlo todo.

-¿Cómo le quitaron las tierras a tu padre? – preguntó Pierre, que no estaba al tanto de los hechos y los rumores.

-Es pura imaginación. – le contestó Jon - Es verdad que su padre no sabía aprovechar sus tierras, y tal frustración lo mató. Cuando vi a esas pobres mujeres solas, les compramos sus bienes. En parte nos gustaban las tierras, sí, pero también por ayudarlas. – y se mofó - Y a eso le llaman "robarle las tierras".

-¡No es verdad! – rugió la chica llorando.

-¿Por qué harían eso? – insistió Pierre.

-Porque mi padre no les quería vender. – le explicó Manon. -¡Mis padres murieron por culpa de esos asesinos!

-¡No es verdad! ¡Son calumnias! – le rebatía el viejo airado - Ella no cree en lo que vio, pero sí cree en lo que no vio. ¿Quién nos vio haciendo algo indebido?

-¡Yo los vi! – se escuchó una voz - A los dos.

Era Dot Pixis, antiguo trabajador de Romarins. Y también conocido borracho.

-¡Mentiroso! – le acusó Jon - ¿Qué viste, pobre idiota? ¡No sabes distinguir la mano izquierda de la derecha!

-¡Sí que engañé al ejército! – se congratuló él - No fue fácil, pero lo logré. El mayor tenía sus dudas…

-Tu pasado en el ejército no nos interesa Dot. – dijo uno de los vecinos - Queremos saber qué viste.

-No vio nada. – respondió el Viejo Ackerman por él - Lo soñó.

-¡Ningún sueño! Fue hace un par de años. – empezó a explicar - Fui de noche a Font de Mai a cazar. Me senté y primero me dormí.

-¡Ah, se durmió! – exclamó Jon mirando a todo el mundo - ¡Estaba soñando!

-¡Dormí, pero no soñé! – replicó Pixis - De repente, escuché sonidos de palas y me desperté. A lo lejos a la luz de unas linternas vi a uno manipulando unas sogas y al otro vigilando. No me atreví a moverme.

-¿Y por qué no avisaste antes?

-No era asunto mío.

-¿Y acaso viste un cuerpo o algo así como para venir a acusarnos?

-No, pero…

-Eres un maldito borracho, Pixis. Tus dichos pueden tener consecuencias graves para la justicia, perderías lo poco que tienes. – le advirtió Jon.

Y Pixis se calló, dándole la razón, pues no había visto un cuerpo o algo que le permitiera acusar formalmente a los Ackerman. Eso sin contar con el poderío de esa familia, tendría que tener cuidado para la próxima vez si no quería sufrir consecuencias más directas por parte de ellos. Aubagne entera les tenía miedo, y sin pruebas fehacientes, jamás podrían caer; ellos eran la ley del lugar. Pobre de esa pastorcilla que ahora los desafiaba.

Fue allí que Kenny volvió a hablar.

-¡Escúchenme! – ordenó - Supongamos que lo que dicen es cierto, lo cual no lo es, sólo estoy haciendo suposiciones. Ustedes saben que puedo darle todo: las casas, la herencia, mi vida. – se dirigió a la chica - Lo sabes, Manon, te lo dije en la colina. Te amo de una manera imposible de explicar. – él se acercaba a ella y ella retrocedía a la par - Escucha… escúchame, Manon. Sueño que te veo, sueño que te hablo. La comida no tiene sabor, dormir es un tormento. Si no me quieres, moriré o enloqueceré…

-¡Cállate, imbécil! – lo reprendió su padre, mientras Kuchel lloraba desconsoladamente - ¡Vámonos!

Kenny no le hizo caso.

-Piénsalo un poco. – seguía diciéndole a la pelirroja - Hay una mezcla de remordimiento por el daño que te hice y de felicidad por el bien que te haría. ¿No ves cómo trabajaría por ti? ¿No lo ves, mi amor? – y cayó de rodillas agarrando su falda.

Manon se zafó de él como pudo.

-¡Hagan que se vaya! – gimoteó corriendo a refugiarse detrás de Pierre, quien ahora lo miraba con decepción.

-Moriría de amor por ti y a nadie le importaría. – lloraba Kenny, antes de ser llevado a rastras por su padre. Kuchel seguía llorando detrás de ellos.

-Perdón, Manon… - sollozó ella antes de irse.

* * *

_Dicen que no ha salido de su habitación desde entonces._

_Pero si lo he visto echando a golpes a todos en el burdel para encerrarse él solo con las mujeres esas._

_La pastora lo rechazó, ¡qué desperdicio! Con lo guapo y rico que es._

_Lo acusó de matar a su familia y Dot la apoyó, pero todo quedó en la nada. Ella quedó como una niña fabulera y el otro como un pobre borracho confundido. ¿Quién les creería?_

_Se hubiera casado con él, y de ser verdad todo lo que dijo, le hubiera hecho la vida imposible para siempre. Qué mejor venganza que esa._

_¿Escucharon que Manon y el joven Ral se pusieron de novios?_

Esas y muchas más eran las frases que se pronunciaban en el pueblo después de los acontecimientos. Y en efecto, en parte eran verdad: Kenny había quedado en un estado lamentable en el que no quiso comer ni podía dormir, y cuando lo hacía era acosado por pesadillas. Días después, volvió a ser el mismo que era antes de la aparición de Manon y Pierre Ral en su vida, aunque mucho más agresivo y sin esconder las palizas que les propinaba a quienes se atrevieran a confrontarlo, se la pasaba casi viviendo en el burdel y gritaba borracho que el amor era una pérdida de tiempo. Se juró nunca más volver a pasar por semejante humillación.

Pero para colmo de su tristeza, poco después se enteró del noviazgo de Manon y Pierre Ral, redoblando su odio hacia él. Desde ese día, su relación de falsa amistad había terminado, saliendo todo a la luz y decepcionando aún más a Pierre, ya que el mismo Kenny en una discusión le había confesado burlándose de él de toda la tetra que era su relación, llamándolo tonto y jurando que Romarins algún día sería de los Ackerman. El joven de Marsella se entristeció ante semejante desengaño, pero Manon fue una luz en su vida que lo sacó adelante.

Cuando Manon y Pierre se casaron, su odio fue traspasado a ella también. Años después, cuando nacieron sus hijos Moblit y Farlan estuvo hecho una furia, y peor aun cuando un día se enteró de que había dado a luz a una pequeña niña parecida a ella. Al final, Pierre Ral tenía todo lo que él siempre quiso.

-¡MALDITA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITOS LOS DOS! – vociferaba presa de la ira el día de la boda de ellos, rompiendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Mientras, Jonathan Ackerman miraba orgulloso a su hijo, feliz de que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre y aún más Ackerman que nunca, aunque ello significara que se tardaría más en darle nietos. Era hora entretanto de ubicar a Kuchel con algún rico hacendado de la Provenza o algún empresario de Marsella, pero la joven se resistía. Hacía poco había empezado a intercambiarse miradas con un joven zapatero del pueblo, llamado Levi Rivaille.

Una tarde, Kenny Ackerman empezaría lo que terminó el día del incendio, el tratar de hacerse con Romarins.

-Kenny, creo que fui muy claro sobre el fin de nuestras relaciones. – dijo Pierre fríamente un día en que el susodicho se presentó en su finca con una sonrisa tenebrosa – Así que no sé qué te trae aquí.

-No seas dramático, Ral. – le contestó Ackerman – Sólo vengo y vendré por asuntos de negocios. Ahora dime: ¿cuánto quieres por Romarins?

Y así, empezó la seguidilla de ofertas y acosos por Romarins y su manantial. Y años después y muertos varios de sus implicados, esa sombra del pasado seguiría persiguiendo a los descendientes de esas familias, y sin saber que muchos años más tarde, tanto las tierras de los Ral como de los Ackerman estarían destinadas para una sola persona.


	6. Capítulo extra 2: Kuchel Ackerman

**Capítulo extra 2: Kuchel Ackerman**

Como todos los domingos, Kuchel Ackerman asistió religiosamente a misa una mañana de otoño. Bajar al pueblo para ir a la iglesia era uno de los pocos momentos de respiro para ella desde el asunto entre su hermano Kenny, Pierre Ral y Manon Langnar, con resultados desfavorables para el primero. Aun así no culpaba a la pelirroja pastorcilla, pues entre él y su padre le habían hecho la vida a cuadritos de un momento a otro, y esas cuestiones no se resolvían así de fácil mediante el matrimonio. Matrimonio que ella misma le había aconsejado a Kenny, pero del cual se arrepintió de sugerir debido al creciente amor entre ésta y Pierre. Y es que hacía poco había empezado a entender ese complejo y avasallante sentimiento, y supo que cuando se trataba de ello, las decisiones no debían tomarse pensando.

Reflexionaba sobre eso mientras bajaba por el sendero a Aubagne, cuando un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Pues no sólo iba a misa como buena católica y para escapar del ambiente pesado de su casa, sino también para contemplar en la distancia a cierto joven que había empezado a llamar su atención desde hacía un tiempo.

Su nombre, Levi Rivaille.

Lo había conocido poco antes de los incidentes con Manon, justamente de la mano de la pelirroja, ya que Levi Rivaille era amigo suyo de la infancia y quien la ayudó a construir su choza luego de la caída en desgracia de su familia. Kuchel al principio se sentía algo celosa pensando que eran novios al pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero al ver que ella se acercaba cada vez más a Ral hacía que tuviera esperanzas con el joven. Esa inseguridad era casi normal en ella: Manon, aunque retraída, era considerada la moza más bella del pueblo, mientras que Kushel, siendo bonita con su largo cabello negro y ondulado y unos ojos azules profundos, se consideraba prácticamente nada a su lado. Ni qué decir de Levi Rivaille: inquisitivos ojos de color verde esmeralda, cabello corto y rubio, aunque de estatura media; él y Manon eran muy admirados en Aubagne como la parejita del pueblo (aunque sólo eran amigos) hasta la llegada de Pierre Ral.

Kuchel seguía caminando mientras suspiraba. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas… Ahora Manon y Pierre eran padres de dos niños preciosos, Moblit de tres años y Farlan, de un año. Ambos muy parecidos al padre. Su finca, Romarins, prosperaba como nunca, y la pareja recibía a Levi como buen amigo de la familia. Muchas veces, a escondidas, Kuchel iba a hacerles visitas de cortesía, y un par de veces se cruzó con el joven rubio, quien siempre la miraba con indiferencia y al poco tiempo prefería irse de la casa de los Ral. Angustiada, Kuchel se daba cuenta de que sentía cierta animosidad hacia ella por ser una Ackerman.

De ahí su pensamiento pasó a los hombres de su vida, a quienes amaba y odiaba a la vez: Kenny y Jon. En Jon no hubo cambios en esos años, más que su desmedida obsesión por los gallos. Y en cuanto a Kenny, el joven se había vuelto más sanguinario en cuanto a negocios, siendo justamente Pierre el único que todavía lo mantenía a raya tratándose de Romarins. Había desarrollado un carácter más amargado, indómito e inmoral, llegando a pasar varios días metido en el burdel y hasta llevando chicas a la casona, para escándalo de su hermana y su padre. Pero Kuchel, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir lástima por él, pues notaba en sus ojos la tristeza del amor no correspondido, y cada vez que se cruzaba con Manon Ral, seguía mirándola con adoración.

Qué triste se había vuelto la vida de Kenny. No quería ese mismo final para ella. No quería que su amor secreto también la despreciara…

El joven en cuestión era oriundo del pueblo vecino Cuges-les-Pins, pero venido a vivir a Aubagne desde muy pequeño junto a sus padres. Habiendo muerto los dos en su adolescencia, Levi decidió ejercer el oficio de su padre (zapatero), en vez de salir a buscar ayuda o trabajo con patrón. No quería depender de otros. Por suerte, al ser el único zapatero del pueblo y con la buena fama heredada de su padre, mal no le iba, teniendo lo suficiente para vivir, pero no para ser considerado un buen partido para las jóvenes del pueblo, salvo las más pobres. No era un muchacho al que le preocuparan o angustiaran esas cuestiones, más bien, no se complicaba con nada y era estricto y apasionado en su trabajo, además de un obsesivo con la limpieza. Se organizaba por horarios para cumplir con su rutina y cualquier cosa que se saliera de su control era motivo de fastidio para él.

Pero Kuchel lo amaba y admiraba a lo lejos, ignorando los planes que su padre y su hermano tenían para ella. Aunque no era tonta: sospechaba que tarde o temprano querrían casarla con algún rico de la región para suspirar tranquilos ellos y a modo de desquite por parte de Kenny por lo de Manon, pero ella no se dejaría. Así Levi nunca se fijara en ella, era capaz de no casarse nunca e ir a algún convento sólo por arruinar los planes egoístas de su familia.

Pero hacía unas cuantas misas y eventos pueblerinos que Levi le dirigía miradas disimuladas, y cuando Kuchel se daba cuenta éste desviaba la vista rápidamente. Ay no, Kuchel no quería ilusionarse, tal vez la miraba porque no soportaba su presencia o sólo era paranoia de ella. En fin, que no se preparó para lo que ocurrió ese mismo domingo luego de bajar al pueblo y pensar en los acontecimientos pasados. Después de misa y saludando a los vecinos frente a la plaza, Levi Rivaille se acercó para hablarle…

-Hola. – le dijo secamente como si no le importara, pero sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

A Kuchel casi le dio fiebre de lo ruborizada que estaba.

-Buenos días, joven Rivaille. – saludó ella amablemente.

-Levi. – le dijo él – Sólo llámame Levi. Veo que vas hacia la panadería, y hacia allí voy también. ¿No te molesta si vamos juntos? – propuso.

Poco le faltó a la pobre de Kuchel para desmayarse.

-No… vamos…

Caminaron un rato calle abajo en silencio.

-¿Cómo están los Ral? – se animó la joven a preguntar.

-Muy bien, ayer fui a verlos. – respondió Levi – Los mocosos cada vez más grandes, ese Farlan está que en cualquier momento habla y Moblit no para de hacerlo. – agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kuchel rió, enternecida con los pequeños Ral.

Llegaron a la panadería y compraron unos bollos. Kuchel sabía que a su padre le gustaban mucho y siempre se los llevaba después de misa. Al salir, lamentó mucho tener que despedirse del rubio.

-Bueno. – dijo Levi – Tengo que regresar a casa. El taller está hecho un desastre y no se limpiará solo.

A Kuchel se le prendió la lamparita.

-¡Si quieres puedo ayudarte! – chilló emocionada, luego se calmó, avergonzada – Digo, para que no te tome todo el día.

Levi la miraba divertido.

-Está bien, acepto la ayuda. – dijo – Vamos.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una pequeña casa. Cuando entraron, Kuchel se quedó boquiabierta: el lugar estaba inmaculado y sin un rastro de polvo; cuando pasaron al taller, vio que estaba en las mismas condiciones. ¿Es que este chico tenía una patología infundada o qué?

Mientras ella miraba maravillada la limpieza del lugar, Levi fue por unos baldes, escobas, plumeros y trapos para poner manos a la obra. Cuando él reapareció frente a ella con un pañuelo cubriéndole la boca, ella dio un respingo.

-Toma – le ofreció un balde y un lampazo - ¿Tu nombre…?

-¡Kuchel! – exclamó la chica – Me llamo Kuchel.

-Bueno, Kuchel: empiezas por esa parte y yo me encargo de esta. Después te invito unos bollos.

-Está bien… - murmuró la azabache como hipnotizada mientras lo veía hacer sus quehaceres. Era tan guapo…

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron limpiando cosas que no necesitaban limpiarse, desayunando bollos con chocolate caliente y hablando sobre pequeños contenidos sin importancia. Por lo poco que Kuchel habló, Levi pudo intuir que era una chica bastante reprimida en su entorno, lo cual era de esperarse con ese par de trogloditas con los que vivía. Supo que no podía juzgarla sólo por pertenecer a la familia que casi acabó con su querida Manon, y decidió darle una oportunidad a la amistad que nacía entre ellos.

Amistad que le quedaba corta a Kuchel, y también a Levi…

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa cerca del mediodía, su padre estaba esperándola molesto.

-¡¿Adónde estuviste, mocosa?! – le increpó – ¡Casi mando a Kenny a buscarte! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de comer esos bollos!

-Disculpa, papá, tuve que acompañar a una vecina muy anciana hasta su casa y terminó invitándome a desayunar. – mintió su hija - Me entretuvo toda la mañana. Ya sabes, contándome sobre su vida… - se sorprendió al descubrirse tan buena mentirosa. Jamás en su vida le había mentido a su padre.

El Viejo Ackerman ni se dio cuenta del engaño.

-Está bien, pero deja de ser tan servicial con esas viejas buenas para nada. – le dijo – Ahora dame mis bollos. – y extendió sus brazos como un niño pidiendo golosinas.

Kenny, quien estaba en silencio sentado en un sofá, la observaba cautelosamente, viendo un extraño brillo en los ojos de su hermana y dándose cuenta de que sí había mentido.

* * *

Con el correr del tiempo, las visitas post iglesia de Kuchel a la casa de Levi se fueron incrementando, al punto de llegar a ser escapadas, o sea, ya no iba a la iglesia y directamente se dirigía a casa de su amigo. Levi disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de la azabache, y juntos se pasaban horas leyendo y comentando libros, limpiando o simplemente conversando sobre sus cosas. Cada uno descubría más sobre el otro, lo cual hacía que se enamoraran cada vez más, con el detalle de que ninguno sabía de los sentimientos del otro.

Hasta que un día sucedió.

Estaban una mañana incursionando en la cocina y haciendo unos panes caseros, cuando ambos empezaron a jugar con la harina, tirándose puñados en el rostro. En otras ocasiones, a Levi le hubiera escandalizado y enfurecido tal desastre y suciedad, pero con Kuchel todo se había vuelto más fácil de vivir y encarar, por lo que no le molestó en absoluto ese juego de niños. Ambos reían mientras se blanqueaban de harina hasta que sus rostros quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para que de un momento a otro Levi perdiera los estribos y empezara a besarla súbitamente. Aunque al principio sorprendida por el repentino asalto, Kuchel casi sintió desvanecerse, pues era lo que más había querido desde que lo conoció. Por eso rápidamente le correspondió.

La vorágine de pasión que se desató desde la cocina hasta la cama del rubio fue algo que sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta, Kuchel ya estaba en la habitación del joven, desnudándose junto a él y entregándose totalmente. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía libre en cuanto a ella misma, y no se arrepentía de nada.

Había pasado de ser una joven mojigata y tímida a ser una mujer capaz de lo que fuera por amor. Levi le había plantado la semilla de la valentía en su interior, y algo más…

* * *

Y así su idilio amoroso duró meses, meses felices en la vida de Kuchel. De la iglesia a casa de su amante, mientras inventaba excusas a su padre y hermano. Y a veces ni siquiera a la iglesia, aprovechando cada minuto para estar con Levi. Sabía que su romance no sería aceptado, pues el muchacho no era de alguna acaudalada y rancia familia, y Jon Ackerman se moría por casarla con algún rico de Marsella y por qué no, de Niza o Mónaco, lugares de veraneo e inversión para millonarios que estaban razonablemente cerca de Aubagne. Kenny era más indiferente en cuanto a ese tipo de asuntos, aunque de seguro estaría de parte de su padre. La pobre Kuchel suspiraba nerviosa de pensar en su reacción, pero su amor por Levi hacía que cobrara valor.

Lamentablemente, estas bombas de tiempo siempre terminan explotando. Y a veces de la peor manera.

Un día, Kenny había observado que su hermana se había levantado "mal del estómago". Ya había presenciado mareos y malestares de todo tipo en los últimos días, y al principio lo achacó a alguna comida en mal estado o la mala costumbre de Kuchel de bajar al pueblo siempre, exponiéndose a largas caminatas siendo la mocosa algo debilucha de salud, pero pensó que no pasaría de unos días. Kuchel dio a entender que no había de qué preocuparse. Pero esas náuseas matutinas no eran normales.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo percibía que su hermana menor no era completamente sincera en cuanto a sus salidas a misa u otros eventos, aún más cuando él mismo era increpado por las amigas de la azabache que por qué Kuchel no las visitaba más, dejándolo perplejo. ¡Si se suponía que ella bajaba a Aubagne para pasar tiempo con ellas! Inventó excusas rápidas y empezó a ser más cauteloso con la joven. Iba a seguirla a misa ese domingo.

Cuando llegó, no sólo se encontró con que su hermana no andaba por el templo, sino que nuevamente algunos vecinos le preguntaron por ella, temiendo que estuviera enferma o algo por el estilo. Ella había sido tan cuidadosa en no dejarse ver, que ni el poder del chisme pudo conjeturar sobre su paradero y actividades durante aquellos meses.

-¡Joven Kenny! ¿Kuchel está bien?

-¡No ha venido a misa ni juntado con nosotras desde hace meses!

-¡Ay, por favor! ¡No nos diga que está enferma!

Tanta cháchara mareaba a Kenny, y lo fastidiaba sobremanera: ya bastante tenía con sus propios dramas como para que su hermanita viniera a crearle otro. Se disculpó diciendo que su salud frágil la había mantenido encerrada y volvió hecho una furia a Stohess para comunicarle el hecho a su padre. Cuando la muy desgraciada volviera los conocería.

* * *

Apenas puso un pie dentro de su casa, Kuchel sintió cómo una mano se cerraba violentamente entre sus cabellos, arrastrándola dolorosamente hasta la sala, donde su furibundo padre la esperaba con el fuste en la mano. Kenny soltó a su hermana de manera brusca y sin ninguna delicadeza, y ésta aterrizó en el sillón para luego ser azotada por la fuerza bruta de Jon.

-¡MALDITA PUTA DESGRACIADA! – bramaba Jon Ackerman mientras ella gritaba de dolor - ¡YO NO CRIÉ A MI HIJA PARA QUE ANDUVIERA DE MENTIROSA Y RAMERA! ¡AHORA MISMO NOS DICES CON QUIÉN TE ENCUENTRAS!

-Más vale que nos lo digas, mocosa. – agregó su hermano con indiferencia ante la masacre que presenciaba – O será peor para ti.

-¡NOOOO! – gritó la joven presa del miedo y el dolor - ¡NUNCA LES DIRÉ!

El Viejo Ackerman siguió pegándole a su hija sin piedad por un buen rato, hasta que una de las sirvientas entró apresuradamente y le dijo algo a Kenny en el oído. Aterrada, Kuchel pudo distinguir el nombre de Levi Rivaille.

-No… - balbuceó - ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO! ¡A LEVI NO!

-Hasta que confesaste, maldita. – se burló su hermano – Era de esperarse que te vigiláramos, para venirnos a enterar de que te veías con ese muerto de hambre de Rivaille.

-¿Vas a hacerle una visita? – indagó su padre maliciosamente. El joven asintió.

-¡NOOOOOOO! – rugió Kuchel destrozada, abalanzándose sobre su hermano para impedirle lo que sea que fuera a hacer, pero su padre la agarró de los pelos y la atrajo hacia él.

-Llévate esa escopeta con incrustaciones de plata, de mi tesoro personal. – sugirió Jon – Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo con estilo.

La pobre Kuchel gimoteaba de rodillas junto a su padre.

-No le hagan daño… no a él… yo quiero ser feliz… - sollozaba.

-Idiotas… - murmuró Kenny mientras se iba a buscar el arma para salir. Kuchel se zafó del agarre de su padre para alcanzarlo, pero un mareo repentino la detuvo. Se desmayó y no supo nada más.

-Rápido, llamen a un médico. – ordenó Jon, visiblemente decepcionado.

* * *

Levi suspiró cansado. Desde que Kuchel se fue, se la había pasado limpiando de nuevo la casa y el taller. No toleraba ni la más mínima mota de polvo. Pero estaba contento: con suerte, dentro de poco dejarían de vivir a escondidas para ir a casa de Kuchel a pedir formalmente su mano en matrimonio. No quería esperar más, y estaba dispuesto a todo.

Escuchó que alguien aporreaba la puerta desesperado.

Fastidiado, Levi fue a abrirla, para ser bruscamente empujado por Kenny Ackerman apenas aflojó el seguro. Se molestó, por más hermano que fuera de su amada, no podía entrar así a una casa que no era suya. Se alarmó al ver una escopeta en sus manos.

-Es de mala educación irrumpir en casa ajena sin ser invitado. – masculló el rubio mientras se incorporaba.

-¡Tú no te vengas a hacer el ofendido, maldito! – le espetó Kenny – Ya descubrimos las cochinadas que haces con Kuchel, eres un desgraciado. ¿Qué te hace pensar que aprobaremos esa relación?

-Pero yo la amo. – replicó Levi – Y juro por mi vida que no le faltará na… - no terminó la frase, pues un balazo precedido del rugido de la escopeta le atravesó el estómago.

-Nada de lo que digas te salvará. – dijo Kenny mientras seguía disparando.

Los vecinos escuchaban y callaban ante la carnicería que se estaba dando lugar. Tratándose de los Ackerman, no debía hacerse nada.

Uno no debía meterse con ellos.

* * *

Kuchel abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en su habitación. La tenue iluminación daba a entender que había estado inconsciente por horas, pues ya atardecía. Escuchó movimientos a su alrededor y dirigió su mirada a su padre y a su hermano, quienes la miraban con ganas de matarla. Jon Ackerman dio una orden rápida a una de las criadas para que le trajeran la cena a la señorita.

La bilis del horror volvió a subir por la garganta de Kuchel al recordar de golpe todo lo sucedido.

-¿Qué… hicieron con Levi? – preguntó débilmente.

-Ese gusano ya no molestará más. – respondió Kenny con voz mortal – A dos metros bajo tierra le será imposible seguir encontrándose contigo. – se burló.

Abriendo descomunalmente los ojos, Kuchel entendió. Habían matado a Levi.

-No… por qué… yo… - sollozaba ella. No tenía fuerzas ni para gritar.

-Eso no es lo importante ahora. – dijo Jon muy serio – El médico te revisó y nos dijo que ese desgraciado te preñó.

Conmocionada, Kuchel dejó de llorar debido a la sorpresa, y sus manos volaron a su vientre, como queriendo proteger de manera instintiva al bebé que llevaba de esos dos monstruos.

-Me iré de aquí. – les desafió.

-¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado, mocosa! – exclamó su hermano - ¡Vas a deshacerte de ese bastardo!

-¡NO! – gritó Kuchel con un brillo peligroso en la mirada. Tanto Kenny como Jon sintieron escalofríos. Sin previo aviso y con una agilidad que la sorprendía hasta a ella misma, le arrebató a su hermano mayor un cuchillo que siempre llevaba enfundado en la cintura y apuntó su propio cuello, amenazando suicidarse. - ¡Si ustedes tratan de hacerle algo a mi bebé yo me iré con él!

El Viejo Ackerman suspiró.

-Ya, ya… está bien mocosa, vas a tener a ese bebé. – dijo – Como se trata de Aubagne, las noticias y los chismes se sabrán rápido, a estas alturas hasta ya deben de saber del embarazo gracias a ese doctor. ¡Pero será un Ackerman! ¡No quiero saber nada de ponerle el apellido de ese pobre diablo! – luego se lamentó - ¡Y yo que tenía en la mira a un empresario de Toulon para que se casara contigo…! ¡Ahora nadie te querrá!

-Eso no me importa. – repuso Kuchel – Sólo me importa mi hijo.

-Espero que sea varón. – prosiguió Jon levantándose del sillón – Nos vendría bien viendo que mi propio hijo no fue capaz de tener a la mujer que quería. – eso último lo dijo con saña mirando a Kenny con desprecio; éste le devolvió la mirada con odio – Mientras tú te la pasas llorando por esa mujer, por lo menos tu hermana me va a dar lo que siempre quise: un nieto.

-¡Cállate, viejo imbécil! – se alteró Kenny.

Kuchel vio sorprendida cómo el rumbo de la discusión familiar había cambiado.

Al rato la dejaron sola para que comiera y pudiera dormir. A duras penas, la azabache terminó la cena; sentía la garganta cerrada de la angustia mientras sollozaba con cada sorbo de sopa, pero tenía que alimentarse por su bebé. Se la pasó llorando toda la noche por la pérdida de su amado Levi, aunque terminó por dormirse del cansancio y con una vaga esperanza de que todo iría bien de a poco si su hijo estaba a su lado.

Saldría adelante con fortaleza y amor a su hijo. No decepcionaría a Levi, dondequiera que ahora estuviera.

* * *

Los gastos del sepelio de Levi Rivaille corrieron por cuenta de los Ral, quienes aún estaban de piedra sin poder creer lo que había sucedido con su amigo, con el agregado de que no tenían ni idea de su amorío con Kuchel Ackerman. Aunque en el fondo entendían que la pareja mantuviera secreta su relación. Con esos dos hombres nunca se sabía. Y ahora lo supieron de la peor manera.

Luchando contra la tristeza de no tener a su Levi, Kuchel llevó su embarazo normalmente, de manera sana y sin complicaciones. Cuidaba su pancita como si de un tesoro se tratase, lo cual lo era, pues era el último recuerdo de su amado Levi. Los meses siguientes transcurrieron con gran tranquilidad, hasta que llegó el día del parto.

La casona fue un caos de gente ese día: criadas de aquí para allá y el médico dando indicaciones sin parar, sin contar que la partera del pueblo hizo su aparición para ayudar junto con unas pocas mujeres más. Era un ir y venir mientras los dos hombres Ackerman esperaban nerviosos en la sala y escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Kuchel. A Kenny el corazón le dio un brinco al distinguir a Manon Ral entre las mujeres que ayudaban a llevar y traer sábanas limpias y agua caliente.

La interceptó en el pasillo que daba a las cocinas. Ella lo miró ceñuda.

-Manon… - susurró Kenny mirándola con amor. De verdad, de verdad quería odiarla, pero simplemente no podía.

-Joven Ackerman, estoy ocupada, por favor. – dijo la pelirroja con frialdad.

-Déjalo. – dijo Kenny mientras la tomaba del brazo y la acercaba a él – Deja a tu marido y a esos niños y vámonos juntos… lejos. No te faltará na… - una bofetada de su parte lo interrumpió.

-Eso es por Levi. – masculló ella con odio. Otra bofetada. – Ésa es por Kuchel. – y otra – Y esta última por lo que acabas de proponerme. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme semejante cosa? ¡Dejar a mi familia por ti, el hombre que arruinó mi vida! Por favor, Kenny: deja de humillarte. – se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y se fue, dejándolo solo y destrozado.

Varias horas después, Jon y Kenny escucharon el llanto enérgico de un recién nacido, y segundos después recibieron la noticia del nacimiento de un fuerte varoncito. Cuando fueron a verlo quedaron admirados: era 100% Ackerman, a pesar de que su padre era rubio de ojos verdes, el niño era como ellos, con una mata de cabellos oscuros y sus ojitos recién abiertos de color gris.

_La sangre Ackerman es fuerte_, pensaba orgulloso Jonathan Ackerman.

Kenny miraba al niño algo conmocionado, pues veía que tal vez así hubiera sido un bebé suyo y de Manon. Sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento. Algo así ya era imposible, pensaba amargamente.

Y Kuchel… ella estaba embelesada con su bebé, no le podía quitar la mirada de encima. Tan pequeño e indefenso; aunque muy Ackerman, podía ver los rasgos de su padre en él. Estaba cansada, pero feliz.

-¿Cómo lo llamarás? – quiso saber su padre mientras le hacía caras al niño que apenas podía ver.

-Levi. – respondió ella sin dejar de mirar a su hijo. Kenny rodó los ojos y Jon chasqueó la lengua. Kuchel los miró desafiante. – Ya le negaron a mi hijo el derecho de tener un padre y de llevar su apellido. Por lo menos llevará su nombre… se lo deben.

-Está bien, está bien, mocosa. – dijo Jon. Cargó al niño y le dijo – Bienvenido al mundo, Levi Ackerman.

Poco tiempo después, una emocionada Manon Ral le daba la noticia de un nuevo embarazo a su marido Pierre.

En ese momento, la rueda de su destino comenzó a girar.


	7. Y el tiempo pasó

**Capítulo 5: Y el tiempo pasó...**

Era el 6 de Diciembre y para Nina Magnolia representaba un día agitado, pues era su cumpleaños. La mujer era dueña de una de las mejores cadenas de spas y estéticas de París, una iluminada en el arte del buen ver de las mujeres. Era menudita, de dulce mirada ambarina y una larga cortina de cabello pelirrojo, y a pesar de sus 37 años recién cumplidos, todavía lucía como una adolescente grácil y enérgica.

Como se dijo anteriormente, era un día ajetreado para la pelirroja. Aunque se tomó el día libre del trabajo, tenía programadas muchas cosas: un romántico desayuno con su esposo, almuerzo familiar que lo incluían a él y sus tres hijos en el mejor restaurante parisino, merienda con sus dos mejores amigas y por la noche un cóctel en el que invitaría al resto de los parientes, amigos y conocidos. Así de agotadora era la vida de la gente importante y rica.

Nina Magnolia no era otra más que Petra Ral.

Al día siguiente de la fatídica noche de la muerte de su familia, Grisha movió contactos para que ella y Zeke se fueran a vivir a París. Aún en estado de profunda turbación, Petra aceptó casarse con el rubio siempre y cuando ambos no dejaran los estudios. Se casaron unos días después de que un amigo del gobierno de la familia Jäger le diera a la joven pelirroja una nueva identidad: desde ese momento era Nina Magnolia, joven residente de París.

Aunque la joven pareja se ocupaba de sus estudios en la universidad, los hijos no tardaron en llegar. Mikasa, de 19 años, nació de forma prematura apenas unos meses después de casamiento; luego tuvieron a Colt, de 17 años y por último a Falco, de 12 años. Grande era el contraste entre los hermanos, pues mientras los dos varones eran rubios como el padre, Mikasa (Petra había elegido ese nombre luego de haber leído un libro sobre historia japonesa) tenía rasgos más exóticos, lo que la hacía lucir muy bella: corto cabello negro como la noche y fríos ojos grises, la joven era alta y todos suponían que había salido a su bisabuela Jäger, haciendo que ese lado de la familia fuera más fuerte que los Fritz. Pero los Fritz tenían sus propias dudas…

Lo único certero era que ninguno de sus hijos se parecía a ella. Salvo Falco que había heredado sus tiernos ojos amielados.

Con el tiempo, podría decirse que Petra aprendió a amar a Zeke, o por lo menos sentía por él un cariño muy profundo. Era algo que ni siquiera ella podría decir con exactitud, pues su pasado siempre estaba presente para ella, con todo lo que ello conllevaba. Aun así, llevaban un matrimonio sólido y sin problemas.

Llegó al mediodía al restaurante y sonrió al ver a su marido y a sus hijos allí esperándola. Se reunió con ellos y el almuerzo transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas para la familia.

Pero quien estaba algo incómodo era Colt. Pues estaba a punto de anunciarles una decisión que había tomado hacía poco; le apenaba que probablemente ello arruinara el día de su madre, pero si no lo hacía en ese momento, no tendría el valor para hacerlo más adelante.

-Me uní a la Legión Extranjera. – declaró el joven con voz firme y clara.

Eso hizo que la amena charla entre sus padres y hermanos muriera al escuchar tal cosa. Hubo un silencio embarazoso de varios segundos que al muchachito le parecieron horas, mientras su familia trataba de digerir dichas palabras.

-No. – dijo su padre con voz ronca.

-No les estoy pidiendo permiso. – replicó Colt tranquilamente – Firmé un contrató de 5 años hace 6 meses bajo el nombre de Colt Grice, así que no temas, _Pater_: el apellido familiar no quedará expuesto.

-¡DIJE QUE NO! – bramó Zeke haciendo que todos los presentes en el restaurant lo miraran confundidos. Petra trataba de contener las lágrimas mientras que Mikasa y Falco miraban a su hermano con angustia.

Pero Colt no perdía la calma. – No tiene caso, _Pater_: ya tengo todo dispuesto, además cumplo con los requisitos y no tuvieron problemas en aceptarme. Ni todo tu poder podrá detenerme para permanecer en la Legión. – explicaba – La semana que viene me mandarán a la misión de Malí. Hubo una violación del alto al fuego y necesitan más refuerzos. – miró a su madre – Lo siento, _Mater_, pero si no lo decía ahora no hubiera tenido otra oportunidad.

-Colt… - sollozaba Petra.

-¡Eres un tonto, Colt! – saltó Mikasa, quien abrazaba a un Falco asustado. - ¡Nos ocultaste que te habías metido en esa Legión por meses! ¡Y para una guerra que no nos concierne en lo absoluto!

-¡Se trata de la lucha contra el terrorismo! – le contestó su hermano con enojo.

Zeke estaba colorado de la ira. Sin duda, descubrir que su propio hijo había tomado decisiones a escondidas de ellos y que estaba notificándoles algo sin vuelta atrás lo enfurecía. Ni siquiera podía rebatirle con que era menor de edad para ello: en la Legión Extranjera aceptaban reclutas a partir de los 17 años.

-Haz lo que quieras… - masculló con amargura para luego dejar el restaurant. Mikasa se precipitó en seguir a su padre arrastrando al pequeño Falco. Al final, Petra y Colt se quedaron solos.

-Mi amor, no me opongo a que hagas lo que creas justo, pero no estuvo bien que nos lo ocultaras. – le dijo tomando sus manos y mirándolo con amor.

-Lo sé, _Mater_, pero _Pater_ hubiera hecho todo lo posible por detenerme si lo contaba antes. – le explicó su hijo con tristeza.

Petra hizo una mueca mental ante cómo la llamaba su hijo. Detestaba que la llamaran de esa manera tan burguesa, y tanto Colt como Mikasa lo hacían; obra de Ymir Fritz, por supuesto. Por lo menos agradecía que Falco todavía la llamara mami.

A pesar de que semejante noticia le partía el corazón, la pelirroja abrazó y plantó un beso en la frente de su hijo del medio; ella sí lo apoyaría, para darle un motivo a su hijo de volver a ella.

* * *

Por la tarde se encontró en una cafetería con sus grandes amigas Zöe y Nanaba; era tarde de chicas.

Zöe Hange era médica genetista e investigadora. Alta, castaña, de lentes y loca como ella sola, había conocido a Petra cuando era una estudiante de primer año y tenía que acompañar a los médicos a asistir en el hospital. En una de esas veces se cruzó con una jovencita y embarazada Petra (de Mikasa) que iba a hacerse sus controles; casualmente allí también conocieron a Nanaba, quien había llegado al hospital por una fractura en el brazo haciendo deportes. Desde ese momento las tres se volvieron inseparables.

En ese momento, Nanaba era una prestigiosa abogada al frente de una firma que fundó junto con su esposo Mike Zacharius. Ambos tenían una hija, Zofía, de la edad de Falco (eran compañeros en la escuela). Zöe en cambio, a punto de cumplir 40 años, se consideraba a sí misma una soltera de oro. A pesar de la presión social y familiar por casarse y tener hijos, ella no lo veía como el objetivo de su vida. Lamentaba no encontrar el amor, eso sí, pero amaba su trabajo y ello hacía que se llevara mejor con su soledad; además, ser investigadora era algo muy absorbente, por lo cual no hubiera podido hacerse cargo de una familia. Estaba muy ocupada hasta tal punto que desde hacía semanas que preparaba todo para la visita de uno de los miembros de una familia norteamericana rica que financiaba a su instituto de investigación. A esa gente se le había ocurrido aparecerse por una temporada para ver cómo marchaban las cosas allí, y eso tenía a Zöe de los pelos. Y aunque agradecía por las donaciones, no dejaba de sentir resquemor y prejuicio hacia ellos, ya que se trataba de la empresa Smith&Smith, que fabricaba armas de fuego.

De vuelta a la cafetería, ambas mujeres se quedaron con la boca abierta ante lo que les contaba la amiga.

-Sí que el pequeño Colt desafió a Zeke. – comentó Nanaba – Espero que ambos puedan hablar más tranquilos después.

-¡Mi pequeño Colt todo un justiciero! – gemía Zöe emocionada - ¡Todavía recuerdo cuando nació!

-Voy a apoyar a mi hijo si realmente es lo que quiere. – decía una entristecida Petra – Seguro me traerá problemas con Zeke pero no me importa. Él también tiene que entender que nuestros hijos ya están creciendo.

Estuvieron un buen rato debatiendo y animando a Petra hasta que el celular de la castaña sonó. Ella se excusó para atender un momento la llamada y cuando regresó estaba histérica.

-¡Aaaarrrggg! – se quejaba - ¡Ese hombre adelantó su viaje y está a punto de llegar! ¡Espero que su estadía sea corta porque lo mataré! ¡Las cosas que una aguanta por dinero!

-¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó la rubia.

-¡De Erwin Smith! ¡Ese yanqui que paga mis investigaciones! – respondió airada Zöe - ¡Se le ocurrió que quiere "controlar" lo que hacemos y de paso darse unas vacaciones en París! ¡Y lo tengo que aguantar!

-Dale una oportunidad. – dijo Petra – Tal vez sea buena persona y tú estás exagerando que es un típico rico estirado. – y agregó con una mueca – Mientras no sea como los de mi familia política…

-Pues me sorprende que aguantes a los Fritz, Nina. – repuso la de anteojos – Yo ya les hubiera mandado a freír espárragos.

-Es cuestión de tener paciencia… - respondió la pelirroja dando un sorbo a su café.

-Bueno chicas, ¡me voy! ¡Maldito tipo! – exclamó Zöe dándoles un beso de despedida y dejando a sus dos amigas conversar sobre el próximo campamento de invierno en el que irían Falco y Zofía.

* * *

Petra llegó a su casa algo desanimada, pero sabía que tendría que recuperar el buen humor para organizar el cóctel de la noche. Le llamó la atención y alarmó escuchar gritos provenientes del despacho de Zeke; distinguió la voz de su esposo y también la de su suegro Grisha (él y su familia habían llegado esa misma tarde). Con terror supuso que ambos estaban dándole una reprimenda a Colt. Se plantó frente a la puerta a esperar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, vio salir a Colt con una mejilla roja pero con una mirada de satisfacción. Petra pudo ver que no había flaqueado con el acorralamiento de su padre y su abuelo. El chico le sonrió y subió a su habitación.

Grisha y Zeke salieron coléricos, pero al ver a Petra, la expresión del rubio pasó a una de tristeza y abrazó a su mujer.

-No quiero perder a Colt… - le decía mientras la abrazaba.

Ella le tomó de la cara delicadamente con sus dos manos.

-Entiende que es lo que quiere. – trató de conciliar – Además, esas intervenciones militares no son tan arriesgadas como las guerras. – dijo en un intento por convencerse a sí misma de ello – Y no durará tanto; cuando nos demos cuenta volverá con nosotros e ingresará a la universidad. – terminó de tranquilizarlo – Pero no quiero que sigan peleados; hablen bien, por favor…

-Sí… - dijo Zeke aspirando su perfume de lavandas, más tranquilo gracias a ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mikasa irrumpía en el dormitorio de su hermano.

-¡Sí que eres imbécil! – le espetó - ¡Dejar a la familia por conflictos de gentuza! ¡Tú no tienes que andar mezclándote con esas cosas, Colt!

Colt le dirigió una mirada serena.

-Mikasa, siempre fuiste la más cabeza fría de la familia. – le dijo – Y por eso tengo la seguridad que me comprenderás mejor que nadie en lo que quiero para mí.

-Pero si te vas lejos ya no podré protegerte… - le dijo su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Siempre fuiste la más protectora de todos. – señaló su hermano con una sonrisa – Pero ya no soy el niñito que andaba detrás de ti y de las faldas de _Mater_. Además, quiero que sigas cuidando de Falco en mi ausencia. Él sí te necesita.

A pesar de la angustia, la azabache no podía dejar de estar enojada con su hermano, por lo que de un portazo se fue de su habitación.

* * *

Zöe Hange bostezó fastidiada en el Aeropuerto Charles DeGaulle. El tal Erwin Smith había pedido exclusivamente que fuera ella a recibirlo y a guiarlo por la ciudad, haciendo que tuviera que dejar de sopetón a sus amigas en el cumpleaños de una de ellas. Maldito hombre, y pensar que tenía que aguantarse.

Anunciaron el arribo del avión procedente de la ciudad de Nueva York y ella se levantó de la silla para dirigirse perezosamente hacia la zona de llegada de pasajeros. No podía ver entre el gentío que salía y recibía a los suyos, hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Que la molestaran mientras ella estaba buscando al motivo de su fastidio! Sin mirar a la persona que la tocó, movió el hombro queriendo librarse del agarre.

-Espera. – le espetó mientras escudriñaba alrededor.

De vuelta la tocaron en el hombro.

-¡Espérate, hijo! -exclamó molesta dando un manotazo para atrás.

-Señorita Hange, si busca bien, verá que he llegado. – le dijo una voz por detrás. Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente, abochornada. Y se quedó sin palabras al verlo.

De verdad Erwin Smith era un hombre guapísimo. Alto, rubio, bien plantado, elegante, ojos azules profundos, un dominio perfecto del francés y esas cejotas… pero de repente la castaña recordó que no le caía bien y sacudió la cabeza rechazando la atracción. Además, aunque se veía que el hombre era de su edad, ella ya no se sentía "dentro del mercado" como para que alguien como él se fijara en ella. Seguro que era casado: hombres como esos ya no estaban disponibles llegados a cierta edad.

-Disculpe, Sr. Smith. – dijo de mala gana – No lo había reconocido.

-Qué mal, yo sí la había reconocido a usted. – dijo él amablemente – Es más, conozco todo de usted: Zöe Hange, médica e investigadora genetista, graduada de la Universidad de la Sorbonne, 39 años de edad y soltera. Tengo que saber sobre las personas con quienes trabajo y a quienes financio. Cosas del oficio.

-Ah… - dijo ella algo desilusionada.

-Bueno, si no le importa, vayámonos de aquí y hagamos un tour por la ciudad luz antes de llevarme a mi departamento. – sugirió él.

-Me temo que sólo lo llevaré hasta su departamento, una de mis mejores amigas cumple años hoy y tengo que asistir a su fiesta esta noche. – explicó la doctora – Es más, deberíamos apresurarnos o no tendré tiempo para prepararme. Tendremos que dejar el tour para otro día.

-Entonces iré con usted al cumpleaños de su amiga. – sentenció Erwin – Puedo ir en calidad de acompañante, ¿no?

¡Qué atrevido y majadero! ¡Cómo se atrevía a auto invitarse al cumpleaños de alguien a quien no conocía! Zöe estaba controlándose para no propinarle un puñetazo al tipo ése. ¡De verdad, qué engreído!

-Aaaahhh… está bien… - fue lo único que pudo decir al final, suspirando derrotada.

* * *

Esa noche, aprovechando que los invitados de su esposa todavía no llegaban, Zeke decidió ir a la habitación de Colt para hablar con su hijo.

El chico lo miró entrar y siguió vistiéndose tranquilamente.

-_Pater_, si viniste a darme otra bofetada por lo de… - no terminó de decir lo que quería porque su padre lo estaba abrazando sumido en lágrimas.

-Colt, perdóname… pero es que no soporto la idea de perderte… - sollozaba Zeke.

Conmovido, Colt le correspondió el abrazo.

-Ya verás que volveré a ustedes… - le aseguró con cariño.

Ya reconciliados, bajaron hasta la planta baja de su mansión, donde Petra, Mikasa y Falco los esperaban con amplias sonrisas. Los invitados empezaron a llegar, así que los chicos junto con Eren empezaron a asaltar las bandejas con bocadillos (antes de que llegara Sasha) mientras los padres saludaban a los comensales.

Nanaba y Mike Zacharius, junto con la pequeña Zofía, fueron de los primeros en llegar. Mike no podía dejar de olfatear el perfume floral de su mujer.

-Y yo que pensaba que llegaríamos tarde. – observó al rubia – Sin duda las correrías del trabajo nos hizo más puntuales de lo que desearíamos.

-Sean bienvenidos. – saludó Zeke con una sonrisa mientras Zofía corría hacia donde estaba Falco.

La gente llegaba y seguía llegando, y mientras todos la pasaban bien, las amigas se dieron cuenta de que la tercera mosquetera se estaba tardando.

-¿Qué le pasará a Zöe? – se preguntó Nanaba – Si hubiese tenido un inconveniente, te hubiera avisado.

-Me preocupa que no haya llamado. – decía Petra. Y justo en ese momento, la castaña de lentes llegaba ataviada en un sencillo pero bonito vestido azul. Y no estaba sola.

Junto a ella y vestido de traje, estaba el hombre más apuesto que habían visto las otras dos (a excepción de sus maridos). Si no fuera porque ya eran mujeres casadas y con hijos, la hubieran invadido a preguntas como colegialas, entre risitas y miradas coquetas. ¿De dónde había sacado su amiga semejante hombre?

Pero a Zöe Hange más que animada se la veía con un humor de los mil demonios.

-¡Sean bienvenidos! – exclamo una sonriente y confundida Petra. - ¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Zöe! Y el señor…

-Erwin Smith, a su servicio. – dijo el otro dándoles un beso en la mano a ella y a Nanaba – Soy el colaborador de la señorita Hange en su nuevo proyecto de investigación.

-¡Encantada! – replicó la pelirroja intercambiándose miraditas con la rubia. La castaña de lentes no decía nada. Es más, se sintió liberada cuando Zeke hizo acto de presencia para presentarse al nuevo e inesperado invitado y se lo llevó para tomar algo.

-¡Es un insoportable! – se quejó ella con sus amigas - ¡Disculpa Nina, pero ese hombre quiso venir y no pude hacer nada! ¡Hasta se fue a buscarme y se quedó a esperarme fuera de mi edificio (yo planeaba escaparme y salir antes para perderlo)!

-Para nada, no me molesta. – dijo la pelirroja, todavía impresionada.

-Creo que es tu oportunidad. – le dijo Nanaba con una risita. Petra la imitó.

-¡Cállense las dos!

* * *

Amanecía en Aubagne, y el sol posaba sus primeros rayos sobre un pueblo que no había cambiado nada con los años. La gente seguía levantándose temprano para trabajar en los negocios y en las tierras, y la vida seguía de una manera bastante extraña. La única diferencia radicaba en que había personas que ya no eran nombradas: los Ral. El parte oficial había declarado en ese entonces un incendio producto de la chimenea cuyo fuego no se había extinto del todo y que por desgracia el viento ayudó a propagar. Y no se dio lugar a otra teoría más. Aunque los habitantes de Aubagne tenían sus propias dudas, callaban ante el miedo.

En la alejada y cada vez más tenebrosa y lúgubre finca Stohess, cuatro personas estaban sentadas en silencio tomando el desayuno.

Los Ackerman.

Al principio, tanto Kenny como Jon se mostraron felices al adquirir Romarins a precio bajo en la subasta, pero como lo material al fin y al cabo no vale nada, sus semblantes y caracteres se fueron amargando con los años, con cuidado de ocultar bien su crimen de Levi y Kuchel. Estos últimos tomaban té con gesto grave: Kuchel estaba triste como siempre y Levi parecía no importarle nada. Desde la muerte de Petra se sentía un muerto en vida: al principio no comía ni dormía y no hablaba con nadie, al punto que en una ocasión tuvieron que mandarlo de emergencia a Marsella por un cuadro de desnutrición; Kuchel veía angustiada cómo su hijo se estaba dejando morir poco a poco.

Por suerte, Levi vio la luz y decidió seguir vivo aunque sea por su madre. Sabía que nunca fue feliz bajo las garras de Kenny y Jon, y se juró estar con ella hasta el día de su muerte. Luego tal vez quizás pudiera volver a su lento suicidio.

Y allí se encontraba el hombre desayunando: con ojeras, actitud indiferente y más irritante que antes, todo agravado con los años. Hasta él se daba cuenta que se estaba convirtiendo en Kenny y Jon. Un ser amargado y acabado, con la diferencia de que su motor de vida no era un manantial, como en el caso de su tío y su abuelo.

Kenny por lo menos aparentaba ser feliz con sus tierras fecundas y maravillosas, pero él sabía que estaba lejos de serlo en realidad. La culpa interna por la muerte de Manon lo carcomía vivo, y no había día que no pensara en ella y fantaseara con el "hubiera" para escapar de la realidad.

Y el patriarca de la familia y nonagenario Jon no estaba mejor. A pesar de su edad y de ya estar en silla de ruedas, seguía siendo un viejo vigoroso y sano, y al contrario de muchos ancianos, para él eso era una maldición. Veía por sí mismo cómo su familia se estaba acabando.

Ése era el triste retrato familiar que se veía en casa de los Ackerman, con los miembros tomando su desayuno en silencio tenso y pesado, odiándose entre ellos.

Como todas las mañanas, era hora de que Jon destilara su veneno contra sus parientes.

-Dios me está castigando. – gruñó – Si me está dejando sano y vivo a estas alturas es porque quiere que vea el fin de mi familia. ¡Tuve dos hijos y un nieto para nada! ¡No veo descendencia! ¡No veo niños y jóvenes correteando por la casa y los alrededores! ¡De qué sirven estás tierras de mierda si no hay nadie a quien dejarlas! ¡Tú! – miró a Kuchel - ¡Nunca más te dignaste a casarte como correspondía! ¡A más de uno no le hubiera importado que ya tuvieses a Levi! ¡Y ustedes dos! – se dirigió a Kenny y Levi - ¡Me tienen harto con sus papeles de viudos dignos por esas dos mujeres de las que ya no quedan ni los huesos! ¡Y tú Levi, eras mi esperanza como heredero de Stohess y Romarins! ¡Pero te la pasaste lloriqueando todos estos años como una niña en vez seguir adelante y formar una familia! ¡QUÉ DECEPCIÓN! ¡A ESTE PASO TE VERÉ MORIR Y SERÉ EL ÚLTIMO ACKERMAN! ¡MALDITA SEA!

-¡CÁLLATE! – rugió Levi para luego levantarse tirando la silla e ir a trabajar hecho un demonio.

Kenny levantó las cejas con indiferencia. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los reproches de su padre.

-Bueno, Viejo, terminado tu discurso, tengo que irme a velar por mi querida Romarins. – dijo con una sonrisa penosa – Adiós. – se levantó y se fue.

-¡Con un demonio! – seguía Jon – Mocosa, llévame al jardín. – le ordenó a Kuchel – Quiero contemplar las vastas tierras Ackerman que pronto no serán de nadie. – dijo con ironía y amargura.

Kuchel suspiró y se dispuso a empujar la silla de ruedas en la que su padre estaba postrado.

* * *

La semana pasó y llegó el día de la partida de Colt. Era un día triste para la familia Jäger, ya que el jovencito era muy querido por su amabilidad y sentido del deber. Mismo sentido del deber que ahora lo llevaba a luchar por causas que él creía justas.

Petra no lo quería decir, pero desde el momento en que su hijo anunció su alistamiento en la Legión Extranjera, tenía un mal presentimiento que le oprimía el pecho hasta el punto de dolerle. Pero no quería preocupar a nadie; seguro eran las típicas cosas exageradas de las madres. En la mañana, mientras se despedían del muchachito, lo abrazaba y besaba por todo el rostro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sé que allá no tendrán comodidades y facilidades como internet y cobertura de teléfono. – le dijo – Pero por lo menos trata de mandar cartas, mi amor.

-Lo haré, _Mater_, les escribiré cada semana. – prometió Colt, que a pesar de estar triste por separarse de su familia, no podía ocultar su emoción. – Prometo que volveré, _Pater_. – le dijo a Zeke, luego se dirigió a sus hermanos – Falco, sigue siendo estudioso. Y Mikasa… cuida a todos por mí, por favor…

-Tienes mi palabra. – respondió su hermana angustiada.

Colt volvió a abrazar a todos una vez más, además de Eren, Carla y su abuelo Grisha (éste lloraba desconsolado), y fue entonces que se fue sin mirar atrás.

Petra sentía una urgencia y una necesidad terribles de correr y detenerlo, de decirle que no la dejara, que algo malo le pasaría si ella no estaba con él, pero se contuvo. Se limitó a sollozar mientras su esposo y sus otros dos hijos la abrazaban.

* * *

Para la tarde y estando todos un poco más calmados, Mikasa decidió ir a ver a su amiga Sasha Blouse. Habían quedado de ir a recorrer juntas las instalaciones de la Sorbona, en donde se inscribirían luego de pasar un año sabático después de terminar el colegio. Quería distraerse con eso, además, Sasha era muy graciosa y seguro le levantaría el ánimo.

Mikasa Jäger era una joven muy orgullosa de su familia, posición y apellido. Había sido educada con lo mejor de lo mejor, lo que le daba cierto aire de arrogancia; y no lo negaba: a veces salía a relucir esa personalidad orgullosa y fría digna de un Fritz. Le encantaba pensar en el privilegio de haber nacido siendo parte de tan noble familia y en el seno de un hogar con padres amorosos y hermanos que adoraba.

Era capaz de cualquier cosa por su familia.

Tampoco era que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas, pues por alguna razón, sentía el desprecio de Ymir Fritz, su casi centenaria tatarabuela, y de la mayoría de los Reiss. Todo porque no había nacido con los rasgos típicos de ellos, aunque sabía la razón: era por ser más Jäger, y era sabida la animosidad entre ambas familias a causa de su abuela Dina y Carla. Aunque le dolía ese desprecio, no lo expresaría. Además, no tenía anda en contra de Carla y su tío Eren (de casi su misma edad). Es más, muchas veces se había encontrado a sí misma mirándolo como una mujer mira a un hombre que le gusta. ¡Pero era su tío! Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él trató de alejarse un poco de ellos, aunque casi ni era necesario, pues sus propios padres no permitían que pasara temporadas en Aubagne. Una vez que quiso ir, a su padre se le cayó una taza de café y a su madre casi le dio un desmayo, lo cual le pareció raro. Por lo que por el momento decidió posponer ese deseo de ir al sur.

Mikasa Jäger era una joven orgullosa de todo lo que tenía. Y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se metiera con su familia y en su camino.


	8. El invierno más crudo

**Capítulo 6: El invierno más crudo**

Levi Ackerman miraba con ojos llorosos la lápida de Petra Ral, el amor de su vida. Habían pasado veinte años, pero para el azabache era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo; la herida seguía en carne viva y aún lo ahogaban la desesperanza y la tristeza. Colocó un ramo de lavandas en la tumba de la pelirroja, recordando cuánto le gustaban. Cuando Kenny compró Romarins, él había insistido en dejar intactos los cultivos de lavandas de la propiedad, a lo que su tío extrañamente asintió sin oponer resistencia.

En esa época había descubierto el amor secreto de Kenny por Manon Ral, y de alguna manera, aquello hizo que se acercara más a él: ambas eran almas perdidas sin la presencia del ser amado, y aunque sus infortunios amorosos se habían desarrollado de diferente manera y con distinto fin, el dolor del desamor era el mismo. Kenny había sufrido la fuerza del rechazo, y Levi, aún peor, había vivido la fuerza de un deseo y un amor correspondidos y arrebatados de sus manos.

Levi dio un suspiro quebrado mientras contemplaba la tumba de Petra en medio de la fría y espesa neblina matinal del cementerio, cuando distinguió una silueta alta que se aproximaba.

Era Kenny.

También traía un ramo de lavandas y paró en seco al ver a su sobrino a unas pocas lápidas de distancia de la que él iba a visitar.

-Mocoso, no sabía que te encontraría aquí. – dijo entre molesto y cohibido.

Levi volvió la mirada hacia la tumba de Petra.

-Siempre vengo a visitarla. – dijo con voz queda.

Kenny alzó una ceja. – Deberías hacer lo que el Viejo dice y casarte con alguien…

-Jamás. – lo cortó el azabache – Fue por ella que en un momento de mi vida fui feliz, y nadie volverá a lograr lo que ella hizo conmigo. Además, – miró a su tío – eso también iba dirigido a ti.

Ambos hombres se miraron largo y tendido, hasta que Kenny, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, se agachó para dejar el ramo de lavandas que llevaba sobre la tumba de Manon Ral.

-La vida hubiera sido tan diferente con ella a mi lado. – murmuró – Estamos condenados, mocoso. – dijo en voz alta mirando a su sobrino – A amar hasta la muerte a dos mujeres que ya no están en este mundo.

-Entonces que así sea.

-Sabes, tengo unos asuntos de negocios que resolver en Marsella y Toulon durante estos meses. – le dijo Kenny – Así que te voy a pedir que para el mes que viene vayas a París a declarar unas nuevas propiedades que adquirí cerca de Lyon. Me recomendaron una gran firma de abogados que se especializa en propiedades y esas cosas. Si hay algo que aprendí con los años, es a tener nuestros papeles en regla y de manera legal.

Levi suspiró fastidiado.

-Está bien. – dijo - ¿Qué firma de abogados es?

-Zacharius. – respondió Kenny – Están al frente Mike Zacharius y su esposa.

* * *

La Navidad había pasado de manera entretenida en casa de la familia Jäger en París, a pesar de la nieve y el frío, que al final de cuentas, le daban el toque extra de calidez familiar puertas adentro. Las luces y el ambiente en general convertían a la ciudad en una oda a la alegría y al espíritu navideño.

Aunque pasaron unas buenas fiestas, no podían negar que la ausencia de Colt pesaba entre ellos. Lo extrañaban horrores, y cada vez que llegaba una carta de él, la familia entera se apiñaba para poder leerla y enterarse de las novedades del hijo del medio de los Jäger. Petra era la más afectada de todos, llorando días enteros en su habitación con un mal presentimiento apretando su pecho, aunque con el correr de los días y las novedades de su hijo, llegó a recuperar algo de su habitual buen humor. Era ella quien llamaba con gritos eufóricos a su esposo e hijos para leer las cartas del muchachito.

Pero Zeke sabía que había otra cosa empañando la Navidad familiar además de la ausencia de su hijo, algo que empañaba esa época del año desde hacía veinte años. Y es que ese mismo día era el cumpleaños de Levi, y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que su esposa se perdía en su pasado y evocaba al azabache en esas fechas. El rubio de barba y lentes apretó los puños: la sombra de Levi Ackerman nunca lo dejaría en paz. Miró por sobre la mesa familiar y contempló a sus otros dos hijos; por lo menos él tenía todo lo que el azabache nunca tendría y una vez quiso. Mientras pensaba en eso, sonrió de lado y observó a Mikasa regañando a Falco por atiborrarse de bombones mientras Petra reía.

* * *

Varios días después del Año Nuevo y recomenzando las actividades con el mejor de los ánimos de cara a un nuevo año, Zöe Hange llegó sonriente y tiritando con un café en la mano a su oficina en el Centro de Investigación Genética Karanese, bajo su dirección.

Su sonrisa desapareció y su café se amargó con lo que vio al entrar.

Era Erwin Smith esperándola con varias botellas de champagne y unos aperitivos para todo el mundo en el Centro. Los demás empleados, entre doctores, investigadores y personal de limpieza, estaban obnubilados con la fiesta que quería dar el jefe norteamericano en pleno día laboral.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó la castaña, aunque ya sabía de qué se trataba. Erwin Smith sonrió de manera amable, que a la mujer se le antojó sensual.

-Buenos días, Dra. Hange. – la saludó alegremente – Sólo estaba compartiendo una pequeña celebración aquí en el Centro de Investigaciones. Venga, únase a nosotros. – le tendió la mano.

A la pobre Zöe se le hizo muy sugestiva esa invitación con todo y mano extendida, como si quisiera llevarla al camino del pecado. Él la miraba intensamente, y ella no tuvo de otra que aceptar, ante la mirada ilusionada de sus empleados, que ya comían todo lo que Smith les había traído.

No se habían visto desde el cumpleaños de la pelirroja y por un momento con el correr de los días, Zöe pensaba que nunca iría al Centro a hacer el rastrillaje que tanto decía que haría, pero la verdad era que el hombre se había paseado por toda París en compañía de amigos y conocidos locales, además de hacer un viaje relámpago a Bruselas para pasar las fiestas en algún chateau de gente rica. La idea era disfrutar de los placeres mundanos durante las festividades y empezar a trabajar durante la primera semana de enero. Todo eso mientras la doctora castaña y su equipo trabajaban día y noche con sus investigaciones, pasando las fiestas dentro de los laboratorios y todo.

-Me imagino que sabrá que hoy se trabaja, ¿no? – preguntó ella desconfiada.

-¡Claro! Por eso, después de esta pequeña celebración, empezaremos con nuestra reunión de negocios. – respondió él sirviéndole champagne.

-Bueno, me imagino que al llegar se habrá puesto a observar lo bien que van las investigaciones y las buenas condiciones del lugar y el ambiente de trabajo. – sugirió la mujer – Además, ya se fue de vacaciones por ahí, así que prácticamente ya hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Cuándo se vuelve para su casa?

Erwin Smith la miró divertido.

-Ah no, Dra. Hange. – le dijo en un ronroneo – Usted no se librará tan fácilmente de mí. Me quedaré mucho tiempo aquí, y no se preocupe, mis negocios familiares en Estados Unidos están en buenas manos como para que me ausente por un período considerable de tiempo. – a Hange se le vino el mundo encima – Y quiero empezar por hacerle una invitación, ¿saldría a cenar conmigo el sábado por la noche?

A la sonrojada doctora se le cayó la copa con champagne.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegó el día más frío del año, por lo que toda la familia, junto con los Jäger de Aubagne, estaba que no se despegaban de la chimenea y los calefactores, disfrutando de chocolate caliente y charlas amenas. Todos estaban absortos en sus conversaciones, menos Petra, que de a ratos se sentía inquieta: sentía un frío que nacía desde lo más hondo de su alma, no provenía de las condiciones climatológicas de afuera. Y no se lo podía explicar, cosa que la preocupaba. Ya en los últimos días había tenido pesadillas de las que no recordaba nada, haciendo que se levantara llorando en plena noche y sólo tranquilizándose después de un buen rato gracias a los mimos de Zeke, quien le susurraba que siempre la protegería a ella y a sus hijos.

Sus hijos.

Ahí radicaba el temor de Petra. Sentía que las cosas no irían bien con ellos, pero no se podía explicar _qué_. Estaba tan metida en esos pensamientos, que dio un respingo al escuchar el timbre de la casa.

Un criado llegó para avisar que buscaban al señor Zeke y a la señora Nina, a lo que marido y mujer se levantaron y fueron al encuentro con el visitante. En el hall, los esperaba un general de la Legión Extranjera que llevaba en las manos un uniforme cuidadosamente doblado junto con la bandera de Francia.

Y los temores de Petra se hicieron realidad. Abrió los ojos del terror y se quedó clavada a medio camino con el rostro desencajado, mientras Zeke se acercaba al militar con la desconfianza reflejada en el rostro y sudando frío. En cuanto los vio, el hombre hizo un saludo militar y les dijo:

-Señor Zeke Jäger, señora Nina Jäger. Se me ha encomendado la tarea de comunicarles, con gran dolor, del fallecimiento del cabo Colt Grice, nacido Colton Jäger. Pereció valientemente en batalla. – le extendió su uniforme al padre del chico – Su cuerpo será traído en breve.

Zeke tomó el bulto de ropa con manos temblorosas y los ojos salidos de las órbitas. Lágrimas gruesas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas cuando ya no pudo más.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! – bramó como un animal herido. Grisha y el resto de la familia salieron disparados en dirección a ellos, encontrándose con el más desolador de los panoramas: Zeke doblado por el dolor y aullando desesperadamente mientras se aferraba a las ropas del hijo, y Petra empotrada en su sitio y con el rostro deformado y paralizado, parecía que no terminaba de asumir lo que había sucedido.

En el momento en que Mikasa y Carla se acercaron a ella, la pelirroja se desmayó en brazos de ambas.

* * *

Cuando Petra volvió en sí, estaba postrada en su cama con Nanaba, Carla, Mikasa y Falco alrededor, además de Zöe, quien había sido llamada de emergencia en calidad de médica y amiga. Al principio se sentía algo atontada, pero a medida que su mente se aclaraba, las imágenes previas a su desmayo volvían como si fuera una horripilante película de terror. Sintió mucho frío y náuseas de repente, a pesar del ambiente cálido del hogar, estaba pálida como la muerte y sentía que su corazón explotaría de tristeza y desolación.

Primero sus padres, sus hermanos y su prima… y ahora su hijo. Estaba desgarrada.

Todo era un deja vú… ¿acaso nunca dejaría de sufrir?

-Mi hijo… no puede estar muerto… no… - sollozaba con una angustia jamás vista, como si una gran parte de ella también hubiera muerto. Ante el ataque de histeria que se veía venir, la castaña optó por inyectarle un tranquilizante para que pudiera descansar un par de horas.

Mientras Petra se desvanecía presa del efecto del somnífero, los demás presentes también expresaron su dolor.

-El pequeño Colt… - murmuraba Nanaba entre lágrimas mientras se abrazaba con una entristecida Carla.

-Todavía era un niño… no merecía ese final. – dijo Hange con voz ronca, conteniendo su llanto.

Con el rostro sumido en lágrimas, Mikasa abrazaba a su hermanito Falco, quien no paraba de llorar contra su pecho al entender que nunca más vería a su hermano mayor.

-No temas, Falco. – gemía Mikasa besándole la coronilla – Yo te protegeré… a ti nadie te va a hacer daño… y nuestros padres siempre estarán con nosotros… nada ni nadie nos separará…

Abajo, el panorama no era mejor. Un desconsolado Zeke, quien todavía afianzaba su agarre a las prendas de su hijo, tenía la mirada fija y perdida mientras temblaba debido a los espasmos del dolor. Se había negado a tomar los calmantes de Hange y parecía un loco, sentado en posición fetal y diciéndose a sí mismo que todo era una pesadilla, que pronto despertaría. Grisha, Eren y Mike lo miraban gravemente y con pena, cada uno atravesando su procesión interna como podían. Colt había sido un chico muy querido por todos.

Dentro de todo ese delirio producto del tomento y el desconsuelo, Zeke era consciente de que la vida daba muchas vueltas, y así como hoy se había llevado a Colt, mañana podría hacer lo propio con el resto de su familia. No lo permitiría… no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo separara de los suyos.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de cómo las cosas irían de aquí en más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en Aubagne, Levi Ackerman se preparaba para salir a Marsella y tomar desde allí un vuelo para París. Suspiraba molesto ante ese viaje tan largo y esa estadía seguramente aburrida en la Ciudad Luz, todo por culpa de Kenny. Ya bastante se amargaba con cualquier cosa en la vida como para tener que aguantar papeleos y demás trivialidades.

Se había levantado muy temprano, ya que antes de partir, quedó con su madre Kuchel de ir a visitar las tumbas de los Ral y de su propio padre, Levi Rivaille.

Abrazados frente a las lápidas esparcidas en el camposanto cubierto de escarcha y neblina, madre e hijo contemplaban en silencio las últimas moradas de sus seres queridos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-La extraño tanto... – dijo de repente Levi con voz quebrada, para a continuación largarse a llorar. Sorprendida, ya que raras veces lo había visto así, Kuchel profundizó el abrazo a su hijo, susurrándole que todo iría bien y que estaba segura de que Petra lo estaba cuidando.

Se quedaron allí un rato más y luego volvieron para Stohess, tenían que terminar los preparativos del viaje y tomar un buen desayuno. Después de desahogarse, Levi se sentía mucho más liviano; era como si su corazón se librara de una gran piedra que por años lo había comprimido.

Por primera vez en veinte años, tenía un buen presentimiento de cómo las cosas irían de aquí en más.

* * *

En la nevada París, finalmente velaban el cuerpo de Colt en una gran parroquia rodeados sólo de parientes y amistades cercanas. Con ojos rojos y llorosos desde los brazos de su marido, Petra contemplaba el rostro tranquilo de su hijo, tan bello y amable incluso en la muerte. Sentía que se le desgarraría la garganta de tanto controlar el llanto, por lo que volvió a llorar libremente contra el pecho de Zeke, quien miraba y acariciaba la mejilla de su fallecido muchachito. Cómo lo extrañarían…

A unos bancos a distancia, una anonadada Zöe Hange veía incrédula cómo Erwin Smith entraba a la iglesia. Salió como bala para interceptarlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué pretende viniendo aquí? – inquirió molesta. Qué tipo metiche.

-Vine a ofrecer mis condolencias a los Jäger, Dra. Hange. – respondió él muy gravemente. – Además, aunque es un momento íntimo entre familia y amigos, me tomé la libertad de venir al ser tan bien recibido y tratado por el Sr. Jäger en el cumpleaños de su esposa. – y agregó – Veo el comienzo de una gran amistad.

Zöe bufó, nada impresionada.

-Como quiera. – dijo.

-¿Se sabe qué pasó a ciencia cierta? – quiso saber el rubio de gruesas cejas.

-A parecer estaban en medio de un tiroteo en Malí, soldados contra terroristas. – explicó la doctora – Y el pequeño Colt… - empezó a sollozar - …cubrió con su cuerpo a un compañero para protegerlo de un balazo de parte del enemigo… ay, él era tan bueno…

-Shhh… tranquila. – intentó calmarla Erwin abrazándola y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Oiga, no se aproveche! – siseó ella a la defensiva. – No es para que me ande tocando.

Erwin levantó los brazos en señal de paz.

-Prometo no volver a tocarla a menos que usted me lo pida. – dijo.

Pero la castaña no estaba para bromas en un momento tan doloroso.

-Vamos a los bancos. – le indicó - ¡Y se queda calladito!

Los Fritz y los Reiss habían llegado de emergencia en sendos jets privados para asistir al sepelio del joven Colt. Sus miradas graves y gestos estoicos contrastaban con el gran dolor demostrado por el resto de la familia. Apoyándose en su bastón, pero muy segura de sí misma y con una voluntad de hierro, Ymir Fritz se mantenía fuerte ante la pérdida como lo que siempre había sido, el pilar de la familia. Además, estaba furiosa con Zeke y su esposa por haber permitido que uno de sus tataranietos se mezclase en asuntos que no le concernían a gente de las altas esferas. Ese chico en vez de estar muerto, tendría que haber comenzado una carrera acorde a su posición y herencia familiar.

Más tarde les reprocharía a los padres por semejante decisión. Como matriarca que era, no dejaría que Falco corriera la misma suerte. La chica esa, Mikasa, no le importaba. Tenía sus dudas en cuanto a su tataranieta, dudas que se incrementaban cada vez que la veía.

Mikasa observaba con suma concentración el cuerpo inerte de su hermano en el ataúd, sabiendo que nunca más se levantaría de allí. Mientras abrazaba a Falco de manera posesiva, la joven azabache miraba el cadáver con ojos desorbitados y quietos, lo que le daba aspecto de estar loca, o, de estar camino a la locura.

-Juro que no volveré a perder a nadie de mi familia. – se juró en un murmullo. – Mi familia estará junta por siempre y nadie se irá de mi lado… nada ni _nadie_ se meterá en mi camino.


	9. Una cuestión de confianza

**Leidy RC:** Ya te contesté el review por privado. Si te soy sincera, pensé que me tardaría más en tener nuevo capítulo, pero aquí está. Espero que lo disfrutes y te reitero mi agradecimiento.

**Capítulo 7: Una cuestión de confianza**

-¡Me parece una vergüenza y una falta de responsabilidad enorme de parte de ustedes! – le espeto Ymir Fritz a la pareja de padres desconsolados desde el gran asiento en el despacho de Zeke, al día siguiente del último adiós a Colt. - ¡¿Dónde se ha visto que un joven de su posición y abolengo se meta en semejantes tonterías?! En un lugar como ese, en un puesto como ese… ¡ese niño era un Fritz, por Dios!

Zeke se mantenía callado e ido, mirando fijamente hacia algún punto cualquiera mientras su bisabuela les regañaba de manera mordaz. Las ojeras y los ojos rojos daban cuenta de la noche de terror que había pasado, y en su rostro ya eran notables los rasgos demacrados. Pero él no decía nada, simplemente asentía a todo lo que le decía la anciana como un autómata.

Petra, en cambio, estaba harta de la alharaca de la mujer. Había pasado por la experiencia más espantosa que pudiera pasarle a una persona, y su bisabuela política venía a gritarles sobre la falta de responsabilidades y demás cosas que sólo le importaban a ella. A medida que escuchaba, más fruncía el ceño y empalidecía el rostro… ¿cómo se atrevía a insinuar que era una madre irresponsable? Ella, para quien sus hijos eran lo primero en la vida, cuya felicidad estaba por encima de la suya… incluso había ignorado durante años el hecho de que se había casado sin amor con el hombre que tenía al lado, con quien había desarrollado una entrañable amistad con el correr del tiempo, por lo menos de parte de ella, ya que compartían ese amor desmedido por los chicos y aquello era algo que los unía cada vez más.

Y ahora esta señora venía a echarle sal a una herida que jamás se cerraría ni dejaría de sangrar, diciendo que era mala madre por dejar que su hijo luchara por lo que creía justo.

-¡Pues yo no le voy a permitir semejante atrevimiento! – exclamó furiosa, cansada y atribulada. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaba vivir su luto en paz, como todo el mundo? Merecía un tiempo de llanto y dolor en soledad. Ymir Fritz la miraba estupefacta. - ¡Si mi hijo creyó hasta el último minuto de su vida que hacía lo correcto, con todo el dolor de mi corazón no pienso mancillar su memoria arrepintiéndome de dejarlo ir! ¡Usted, que toda su vida ha visto morir a sus seres queridos, debería de tener un poco de empatía, por lo menos hacia Zeke, respetando nuestro dolor, y no viniendo a hacernos sentir más culpables de lo que ya nos sentimos! ¡USTED NO TIENE DERECHO A LLAMARME MALA MADRE CUANDO SÓLO VIVO POR MIS HIJOS! ¡POR LO MENOS TENGO SANGRE EN LAS VENAS PARA DEMOSTRARLES CUÁNTO LOS AMO, NO COMO USTED QUE…

-¡BASTA, NINA! ¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A _MATER_! – bramó Zeke saliendo de su letargo y mirando a su mujer con furia. Luego se volvió hacia la vieja. – _Mater_… perdón… no debí permitir que Colt se uniera a esa Legión… - sollozaba – Pero te prometo que la historia no se repetirá con Falco… Mikasa empezará este año una carrera acorde a la administración de empresas, por lo que no me preocupo por ese lado…

-Más te vale que el pequeño Falco no tome decisiones tontas en el futuro. – siseó Ymir Fritz, haciendo énfasis en que sólo se preocupaba por el niño – En cuanto termine su colegio, sería bueno que pasase una larga temporada con nosotros en Austria. Rod tiene hijos de su edad, así que estará más que bien acompañado de sus primos. Sólo tenemos que ser discretos con eso, ya que a Grisha no le hará ninguna gracia.

La pelirroja miraba a uno y a otra sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y veía. ¿Acaso Zeke la había desautorizado como señora de la casa y madre de familia? ¿Y no la había defendido? Su rabia se redoblaba aún más mientras escuchaba los planes que hacían para Falco, ignorándola. Obviamente no lo permitiría, y sabía que Grisha sería un gran aliado para ella, y si las cosas iban más lejos, también los Zacharius. Masticando su ira, se levantó bruscamente de la silla y salió del despacho dando un portazo.

Ofreciendo disculpas a la matriarca de la familia, Zeke salió de inmediato detrás de ella llamándola.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, al fin Petra se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso, Zeke?! – inquirió airada mientras paseaba por todo el cuarto tomando cosas de aquí y allá - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a desautorizarme y a dejar que haga lo que quiera con Falco?!

-¡Entiende que fue un error dejar ir a Colt a ese lugar donde era seguro que moriría! – se defendió Zeke – Además, comparto lo que _Mater_ dijo. Mikasa es más grande, ella prácticamente tiene una vida hecha aquí y amigos, y pronto comenzará la universidad. Pero Falco aún es un niño y todo esto será muy difícil para él… lo mejor será que termine el colegio y pase un tiempo para recuperarse en otro ambiente… ¿qué haces?

-¡Pues ni creas que voy a separarme de mi hijo! ¡Antes muerta! ¡Además, él también tiene una vida hecha aquí, no lo subestimes por ser un niño! – le rebatió – Desde ahora me iré a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. – contestó a su pregunta.

Zeke estaba tan furioso por lo que estaba pasando, que no midió sus palabras.

-¡Pues te recuerdo, mi querida esposa Petra Ral, que tú ya estás muerta! – siseó – Ahora eres Nina Jäger y no tienes a nadie más que a mí. – no parecía él - ¿Qué harás? Yo te lo di todo y también puedo quitártelo con facilidad.

Petra lo miró pasmada. ¿La estaba amenazando? Era obvio que no estaba siendo él mismo… la muerte de su hijo lo había dejado bastante perturbado.

-Si tanto te molesta que _Mater_ tenga influencia en la crianza de nuestros hijos, te recuerdo también que no lo hubieras pasado mejor con los Ackerman. – la mención de ese apellido hizo que la pelirroja se mareara – Imagínate, ver que Kenny y el Viejo Jon sean los que estén a cargo de tus hijos, haciendo de ellos unos pequeños salvajes, tal y como Lev-

No terminó de hablar debido a la bofetada que le propinó su mujer.

-¡Te prohíbo que digas ese nombre y hables de esa gente! – masculló con lágrimas en los ojos para luego salir de la habitación.

Zeke sobaba su mejilla mientras la luz del entendimiento se abría paso por su mente. ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

-¡Nina, perdóname! ¡NINA!

* * *

El día avanzaba, y mientras la casa se mantenía como si estuviera vacía (algunos se la pasaban en sus dormitorios, otros preferían salir a despejarse aunque hubiera tormenta de nieve, con tal de no quedarse encerrados), Petra se encontraba en el jardín de invierno de la casa tomando un té tranquilizante mientras se ponía a mirar álbumes de la infancia de sus hijos con los ojos llorosos. Cada tanto su cuerpo se sacudía con pequeños espasmos de desconsuelo producto de sus sollozos, y trataba de beber su infusión como podía a pesar de su garganta cerrada.

Mikasa pasaba por ahí cuando la vio. La chica también había sufrido lo indecible con la pérdida de su hermano, pero manteniéndose implacable en su expresión fría e impredecible. Además, todo esto había provocado una enfermiza sobreprotección con su hermanito Falco. El taciturno niño no daba un paso si no era seguido por su mirada atenta y apagada. En cuanto la joven azabache vio a su madre sentada sola y abstraída, supo que algo más la molestaba. Por lo que se acercó.

A medida que se acercaba se sorprendía al percatarse cuán pequeña y delgada era, como si nunca se hubiera fijado en eso antes. Su largo camisón y el chal que envolvía su espalda junto con sus largos y pelirrojos cabellos, le daban un aire muy frágil, como si fuera una niña desamparada. Con el corazón estrujado, Mikasa se juró protegerla de todo.

-¿Sucede algo, _Mater_? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella. Petra le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Mira. – le tendió unos álbumes – Son fotos de ustedes cuando eran más pequeños. Me gusta mucho esta. – señaló una en donde estaban los tres, ella y Colt eran unos pequeñines que cargaban a un recién nacido Falco.

Mikasa mostró el atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Puedo quedarme con esta? – consultó, tomando una foto reciente de Colt y Falco abrazándose. Había sido tomada en el último cumpleaños de su desafortunado hermano.

-Claro. – le dijo su madre – Recuerdo que ese día Zoë le hizo un postre borracho a Colt… bastante borracho…

-Sí, y Falco se comió una porción entera sin saber qué era. – se empezó a animar Mikasa.

Así, ambas estuvieron un rato recordando viejos tiempos en los que la vida transcurría sin preocupaciones. Siempre atenta, Mikasa no dejaba de observar a Petra.

-No me respondiste. – le dijo de sopetón.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

-Si te sucede algo, porque es obvio que algo más te tiene afectada.

Qué chica tan directa.

-Es que… esta mañana hablamos con tu tatarabuela y… ella dejó deslizar la posibilidad de llevarse a Falco después del año escolar. – admitió.

Ante lo dicho, Mikasa entornó los ojos peligrosamente.

-No lo voy a permitir. – dijo con voz ronca.

-Quédate tranquila, yo tampoco. – la calmó su madre – Además, no creo que suceda. Estamos todos muy alterados y decimos lo primero que se nos viene a la mente. Nosotros tenemos que permanecer juntos como familia para superar esto.

-¿Y qué dice _Pater_ de todo esto? – la chica no dejaba pasar la conversación.

-Él está de acuerdo…

La azabache no pudo evitar sentir algo de resquemor hacia su padre.

-No importa. Tenemos al abuelo Grisha con nosotras; nos apoyará si llegara a ocasionarse una discusión.

-Me gustaría que no le dijeras esto a nadie, Mikasa. Como te dije, todo lo que ahora hacemos y decimos es producto del dolor. Ese asunto ya se olvidará. – le pidió Petra.

-Está bien. – concordó la chica – No me has dicho nada. – pero en el fondo, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la separasen de Falco.

Nuevamente concentrada en sus álbumes, Petra no vio la mirada de odio en los ojos de su hija en dirección hacia los aposentos de Ymir Fritz, mientras apretaba la foto que llevaba en las manos.

* * *

Había llegado el sábado, y con ello, la cita de Zöe Hange con Erwin Smith.

Después de haberse pasado el resto de la semana llorando por Colt y yendo a casa de los Jäger para cerciorarse de que su amiga estaba bien, la castaña miraba con algo de decepción su imagen en el espejo. El discreto vestido negro que se había puesto en vez de disimularle las formas, lo único que hacía era acentuar esas incipientes llantas que tenía en las caderas. Hasta parecía a propósito. Suspiró, malditas las horas en las que se la había pasaba comiendo y tomando idioteces cuando trasnochaba.

Para colmo, el día anterior había recibido una llamada desde África de su colega y ex pareja Keith Shadis, quien le comunicó algo grave y en consecuencia le hizo una petición. Le dijo que era urgente pero que le daba unos días para pensarlo. Ella no se sentía segura y en el fondo sentía algo de miedo.

Y es que en ese escaso mes que había pasado, se había ilusionado con Erwin Smith, aunque no quería admitirlo, ni siquiera a sí misma.

Y todo ello se le reflejaba en su rostro cansado.

Por lo menos recordó cómo maquillarse, viendo que había hecho un excelente trabajo ocultando sus ojeras e imperfecciones. Se sentía decente, pero sabía que no era ni Nina ni Nanaba cuando se ponían despampanantes. _Basta, tonta. ¡Ni que fueras a seducirlo! Sólo somos socios… _se regañó mentalmente y dejando de preocuparse por si se veía bien o no. Igualmente le pediría a Nanaba (la más fitness de las tres) que le pasara unos tips de posturas para mujeres altas.

Tocaron su timbre y la doctora bajó inmediatamente hacia la entrada de su edificio para irse con el rubio cejón.

Cuando Erwin la vio salir del edificio tosió algo incómodo, como conteniendo la risa. Zöe no sabía cómo interpretar eso.

-¿Por qué de negro, Dra. Hange? – le preguntó divertido.

-Le recuerdo que estoy de luto. Aunque no era pariente mío, vi nacer a Colt y lo adoré como su tía que era. – contestó ella de manera hostil.

-Disculpe, tiene razón. Mi error. – dijo Erwin recuperando la amabilidad. - ¿Me haría el honor? – le ofreció un brazo.

Sonrojada, la genetista lo tomó y ambos se dirigieron hacia el Rolls Royce del hombre para dirigirse al lugar de la cena. Ella miró el auto estupefacta. Hacía mucho que no entraba en un auto, ni siquiera en un taxi, teniendo su bicicleta para ir a trabajar y el metro como segunda opción.

-Y bueno, ¿adónde vamos? – preguntó nerviosa. Seguramente irían a esos lugares de ricos. Recordaba que había asistido a algún cumpleaños de Zeke en el Pavillon Ledoyen, años atrás. Era un lugar muy lindo.

-A mi departamento. – contestó el otro con una sonrisa, como si hablara del clima.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

En la mansión Jäger todos terminaban de comer en silencio tenso. Petra no miraba a nadie mientras comía como pajarito; Zeke no le sacaba la vista de encima a su esposa con la culpa reflejada en el rostro; Grisha, Carla, Eren y Falco jugueteaban con su comida cabizbajos; mientras que Ymir Fritz y algunos de los Reiss que se quedaron en la residencia engullían como si nada. Quien no tocó su comida fue Mikasa, quien tenía la mirada fija en la noble anciana.

La vieja se dio cuenta.

-¿Te sucede algo, Mikasa? – preguntó con frialdad.

-Nada, _Mater_. – respondió ella con el mismo tono – Es sólo que hace mucho que no te veía y me sorprende lo sana y fuerte que te ves.

La mujer sabía que eso no era lo que la joven quería decir.

-Pues una de las características de la familia Fritz es la longevidad y la salud. – le dijo con intención – Habría que ver si tú llegas, como buena Fritz, claro.

Un destello de alarma cruzó por los ojos de los dos matrimonios Jäger. Pero Mikasa no se inmutó.

-Me retiro. – dijo levantándose – Con permis…

-No puedes. – le cortó la matriarca desde el extremo de la mesa – Tienes que esperar a que la cabeza de la familia termine de comer.

Con gesto agrio, la azabache volvió a sentarse para esperar a que su tatarabuela se cansara de humillar a toda la familia reteniéndolos en una simple cena. Cuando la noble terminó y se retiró, se levantó como tiro hacia las escaleras.

Al llegar a su habitación empezó a tirar sus almohadas como una posesa mientras despotricaba.

-¡Maldita vieja centenaria que se olvidó de morir! – mascullaba con saña.

* * *

-Adelante. – le dijo Erwin Smith a Zöe Hange mientras le abría la puerta para pasar al lujoso departamento del hombre, con vista a la Torre Eiffel. Ella estaba asombrada.

Su propio departamento era del tamaño del hall que estaba pisando.

-Dra. Hange, le presento al chef de confianza de Alain Ducasse. – un hombre se presentó ante la castaña, quien lo saludó amablemente – ¿Qué tendremos hoy?

-El menú consiste en sopa de tomate como entrada, filete de Turbot y langostino con ensalada Riviera como platos principales, y de postre tiramisú. Acompañado por un Pavillon Blanc del Chateau Margaux, cosecha 1988. – informó el hombre.

Erwin daba el visto bueno mientras ella simplemente no entendía nada. El rubio la miró intensamente y le extendió la mano para llevarla hasta la mesa para dos que estaba dispuesta en la terraza. _Esto va demasiado rápido_, se decía Zöe con las mejillas arreboladas, mitad nerviosa, mitad emocionada.

Tan turulata iba siguiendo a Erwin, que no había notado la cantidad de portarretratos en distintos puntos del departamento, enmarcando la belleza de una mujer desconocida.

* * *

En Darmstadt, Alemania, un joven llamado Armin Arlert y su abuelo cenaban tranquilamente.

-¿Y ya te decidiste a qué universidad quieres ir? – le preguntó el anciano – Sabes que con tus altas calificaciones puedes entrar a la que quieras, particularmente te recomiendo la Sorbonne. Tu padre hizo su carrera allí y fue maravilloso para él; además su programa de Historia es excelente.

-Ya estoy entre la de Heidelberg y la de Mannheim, _Opa_. – y agregó - No quiero salir de Alemania, mucho menos alejarme de ti.

-¡No seas tonto! – protestó el viejo con el corazón conmovido – Además, París está a cuatro horas en tren de Darmstadt; puedo ir y venir para verte y tú también. Tampoco es que te irás al otro lado del mundo.

Armin sólo lo miró con una sonrisa. Sabía que su viejito tenía razón y que quería lo mejor para él, pero en el fondo no quería dejarlo solo. Había vivido con él desde el trágico accidente de sus padres cuando tenía 3 años y jamás se había separado de él. En un momento había dado gracias de tener a dos de las mejores universidades de Alemania cerca de su ciudad, pero su abuelo estaba empeñado en que fuera a París a prepararse en la misma casa de estudios en la que asistió su difunto hijo. Trataría de manejar la situación de manera que su _Opa_ no tuviera de otra que dejarlo quedarse.

Era un joven rubio con corte taza, ojos azules detrás de unos grandes anteojos, y algo bajo y enclenque. Había destacado por sus mejores notas prácticamente desde que comenzó a leer y con 19 años, estaba destinado a ser un genio en cualquier cosa que hiciera. Su pasión era la Historia y la investigación, al igual que su padre, por lo que se había propuesto seguir enorgulleciendo a su abuelo mediante sus decisiones de vida.

Cuando terminaron, Armin fue directamente a prender la televisión en la sala, esperando con paciencia a que comenzara el programa que lo tenía interesado.

-¿Qué vas a ver ahora, Armin? – le preguntó su abuelo divertido.

-¡Hoy es la pelea de Annie Leonhart, campeona peso gallo de UFC! – exclamó Armin sonrojado y con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos. Annie Leonhart había sido su ídolo desde que despuntó en las artes marciales mixtas a muy corta edad, era su modelo a seguir en cuanto a cumplir los sueños. - ¡Es la campeona más joven de la historia con sólo 19 años!

-Pareces un tonto enamorado.

-¡_Opa_!

-Ya, era una broma. ¿A qué hora es? – preguntó – Creo que podría acompañarte a mirar estas cosas. Recuerdo que en mi juventud me gustaba mucho mirar Boxeo, así que esto debe de ser más o menos lo mismo.

-Ahora mismo está por comenzar. – le dijo Armin, acomodándose los anteojos y concentrándose en su evento de lucha.

Un par de horas y varias luchas después, llegó el momento en que Annie Leonhart defendía su campeonato. Era una joven rubia y bajita, de ojos celestes y mirada amenazante, mientras que su figura era atlética y musculosa. A pesar de su baja estatura, su aura intimidante la hacía ver más maciza de lo que era.

Con sorpresa, abuelo y nieto miraron cómo a la campeona le bastó menos de un minuto para noquear a su retadora, reteniendo así su campeonato. La chica estaba fresca como una lechuga y ahora se venía el momento de la entrevista post pelea. El anuncio que hizo Annie Leonhart dejó a más de uno helado.

-He decidido retirarme temporalmente de las Artes Marciales Mixtas para empezar nuevos proyectos. Por lo tanto, luego de retener mi título, lo dejaré vacante a partir de este mismo momento. – se escuchó un jadeo general proveniente del público, y el entrevistador le hizo algunas preguntas.

-No quise decirlo antes porque me hubieran obligado a perder, y eso es algo que no está en el diccionario de Annie Leonhart. – respondió la joven con su voz de ultratumba – Por eso lo dejo vacante, para que nadie presuma de derrotarme y para volver algún día a recuperar el título que nunca perdí.

Luego respondió a una última pregunta, que hizo que los ojos de Armin brillaran. – Me asentaré en París por un tiempo para empezar a estudiar y seguir entrenando junto a mi padre.

Armin y su abuelo no dijeron nada pero sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando. El anciano esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que el joven rubio pensaba en hacer caso a la sugerencia de su abuelo.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer y procedieron con los postres, el semblante de Erwin se puso serio, con un brillo extraño en la mirada. Durante toda la velada había sido simpático, hablador, se había interesado por la vida de la doctora y habían llegado a un punto en el que reían como si no fueran socios ni científica/benefactor: eran un hombre y una mujer que estaban pasándola bien en su cita.

Zöe jamás se había sentido así con ningún hombre, pues ninguno de sus prospectos había sido así de guapo, atento, simpático y solícito como Erwin Smith. Era verdad que sentía cierto prejuicio al dedicarse él al negocio de la muerte, pero esa actitud tan angelical de él había barrido con todas las malas impresiones. Sintió al mismo tiempo una pequeña desazón en el pecho, pues también se daba cuenta de que ya cerca de sus cuarenta, nunca se había sentido plena como mujer.

Él era el primer hombre que la tenía así.

-Dra. Hange, ahora pasaremos a lo que nos interesa. – dijo el rubio mientras la guiaba hacia la sala del departamento. El personal que los había atendido ya se había ido, dejándolos solos.

-¿Eh? – balbuceó ella sin entender, sonrojada a más no poder.

-Quiero hacerle una propuesta muy personal. – la abordó con voz ronca.

La mujer hiperventilaba, pero lo escuchaba atentamente.

-He visto que usted es una mujer como pocas: dedicada a su trabajo, responsable, y sobre todo con un gran nivel de empatía hacia los demás. Por eso me atrevo a pedirle su amistad y su ayuda para organizar una gala benéfica en nombre de mi difunta esposa Marie. – le dijo el hombre.

Silencio incómodo.

-¿Q-q-qué? – farfulló Zöe - ¿Usted es viudo?

-Sigo casado. – le corrigió él gravemente – Sólo que mi esposa ya no se encuentra en este mundo. Pero esa no es razón para olvidarme de ella y por ello, sigo haciendo mi vida y tomando decisiones como si siguiera a mi lado. – luego prosiguió – Ella era galerista y tenía un sentido del arte finísimo, por eso quiero hacer el evento en una subasta de arte… aquí en París, donde nos casamos. – la miró – Por eso quiero que usted sea la encargada de representar y ser la voz cantante del acto. Es una cuestión de confianza.

_¡MIERDA!_

Y fue allí que la castaña se percató del anillo que el rubio llevaba en el anular izquierdo. Nunca le había hecho caso a esa sortija, pues era de un diseño muy personalizado y supuso entonces que era uno de esos caprichos que tenían los ricos, o una de esas joyas familiares que se pasaban de generación en generación. Pero jamás se imaginó que era una alianza. Además, algo en su mente le ordenó que mirara a su alrededor y eso hizo, para ver un montón de retratos de una extremadamente bella mujer, algunas veces sola, otras con Erwin. Tenía una larga cortina de cabello castaño rojizo y unos impresionantes ojos verdes, parecía una criatura de esas que salen en los cuentos de fantasía, un hada. En las fotos con su marido, él se veía mirándola con devoción y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Feliz.

Con tristeza también se dio cuenta de que toda esa parafernalia amistosa y hasta coqueta de Erwin era para ganarse su confianza y dormirla con palabras de persuasión dignas del empresario que era. Se preguntaba por qué la necesidad de aquello. Pero la respuesta vino sola: al dedicarse a la fabricación de armas, no sería bien visto si hiciera un evento benéfico así como si nada; necesitaba una carta de presentación y aceptación, alguien como ella… una científica y abanderada de la investigación en pos de la salud del ser humano. También sospechaba que lo había hecho por ego: era un hombre acostumbrado a encandilar a todo el mundo y ella se había resistido a él desde el primer momento, y sin duda aquello fue para el rubio una afrenta a sus encantos y su "yo". Aunque esto último era más una suposición.

Como si hubiese sido electrocutada, la doctora Hange se puso de pie de un brinco. Tenía el rostro colorado, y no del vino, sino de la vergüenza y la rabia consigo misma. Buscó su bolso mientras Erwin la miraba extrañado.

-¿Le sucede algo, Dra. Hange? – se preocupó.

-Es que… necesito volver a mi casa. – respondió ella sin mirarlo – Es que no suelo tomar mucho y no estoy acostumbrada a esas comidas… mi estómago sólo acepta chatarra…

-La llevaré. – le propuso él. Ella lo cortó.

-¡No hace falta! – luego se dio cuenta de que prácticamente le había salido un graznido – Perdón, pero voy a tomarme un taxi… yo…

-¡No me discuta! – se molestó Erwin - ¡La llevaré y me aseguraré de que llegue bien!

Media hora después llegaron al edificio de Zöe.

-Sé que es una mujer muy ocupada. – dijo Erwin al despedirse – También sé que todo esto es muy repentino y que usted no está pasando por un buen momento, pero le daré unos días para que lo piense mejor. Por favor, téngalo en cuenta y deme ese gusto. - Luego se fue.

Como un robot automático, Zöe Hange llegó a su departamento para desplomarse sobre su cama mirando el techo. _¡Eres una tonta! ¡Ya parecía raro que él se pusiera coqueto y te invitara a cenar y tú de tonta ilusionándote! ¡Y ahora no sólo quedaste como una estúpida, sino que perdiste una batalla que ni siquiera comenzó contra una muerta!_ Le decía su mente mientras ella se levantaba para bañarse e intentar dormir. Se miró al espejo y recordó la belleza etérea de Marie Smith y suspiró antes de tomar una ducha y tumbarse nuevamente sobre su cama con el pijama puesto.

Sonrió con ironía. En los últimos días, había recibido dos llamadas de dos hombres significativos en su vida, pero con intenciones que nada tenían que ver con lo personal. Y ambos le habían dado días para pensarlo.

Pero se había decidido. Mañana a primera hora le devolvería la llamada a Keith Shadis.

* * *

**Nota:** Perdón que no hay nada de Levi, pero es que en el entorno de Petra es donde hay más terreno para preparar en lo concerniente en todo el conflicto de la trama, sabrán comprender. Además, hay que ir abriendo camino a las otras historias anexas. Nos vemos en la próxima!


	10. Llegadas y partidas

Nuevo capítulo!

**Leidy RC:** Gracias por tu comentario! Siempre fui de la idea de pensar que dentro de esas familias tan tradicionales, la matriarca o el patriarca siempre mete las narices en la privacidad de todos, de manera sutil. Lo considero como una manera de ser celosos de su legado y que los niños sean educados de tal manera que sean dignos representantes de sus casas en el futuro. O por lo menos esa es la impresión que me dan XD. Y esa discusión entre Zeke y Petra es el comienzo del fin: un suceso tan traumático como la muerte de un hijo saca a flote nuestras fortalezas o debilidades... y en el caso de Zeke, sacó lo peor de él: podríamos hasta verlo como un miedo latente por veinte años que el estrés detonó. Y Petra también está cansada de muchas cosas, ella no tiene por qué besarle los pies a nadie. Mikasa tiene sus propios pensamientos y planes, pero como es de pocas palabras, actuará sola y por sus propios medios.

El EruHan para mí es todo un reto que me encanta, imaginate lidiar con un hombre que todavía ama a una persona muerta, ¡y además la tiene idealizada! Hange pierde por todos lados. Y he ahí la cuestión: lograr que con su simpleza y gran corazón, se gane a Erwin sin mover un dedo. Es una pareja que me gusta mucho y que me va a encantar desarrollar en este fic. Jajaja, y no te preocupes por Annie y Armin, es una pareja secundaria así que no le robarán cámara a nadie, esa parte es más para preparar la junta del grupo de amigos de la 104 XD. Espero que este capítulo te guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Llegadas y partidas**

Frente al fuego crepitante de la chimenea de sus aposentos, Kenny Ackerman estaba sentado sin su camisa y sosteniendo con una mano una foto desgastada con el correr del tiempo. Era de su amada Manon: en su juventud se las había arreglado para conseguir fotografías furtivas de ella mediante una cámara que había comprado a escondidas de todos. Fue en la época en la que ella lo evitaba; ya que no podía acercarse, optó por arrebatar instantes eternos de la rutina de la bella pelirroja que reinaba en su corazón. Pero poco después, cuando esta se comprometió con Pierre Ral, el ataque de rabia de Kenny se había cobrado también la bendita cámara, así como casi toda su habitación en ese entonces. Por suerte había revelado las fotos en otra ciudad cercana, por lo que ellas eran su recordatorio apasionado en sus días de soledad y amargura. Contemplaba a la bella pastorcilla recostada bajo un árbol y merendando junto a sus cabras en la imagen. Kenny tenía la mirada fija en ella mientras que, con la otra mano, acariciaba la cinta que se había cosido en el pecho cuarenta años atrás y que allí seguía.

-Ay, mi Manon… - sollozaba con tristeza en su alma - ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado? ¿Por qué preferiste a ese idiota de Ral? Ahora serías dueña y señora absoluta de Stohess y la madre de mis hijos, te hubiera hecho la reina de todo Aubagne y más… mi Manon… ¿Por qué te moriste en ese accidente con tu familia? ¿En esa pocilga? Aquí jamás hubiera permitido que algo te lastimara… - gemía como un condenado, enajenado y hasta olvidándose por completo de que había sido él el hacedor de su muerte, obviamente llevado por un estado de negación y escape a la realidad - ¿Cómo pude aguantar todos estos años sin ti? ¿Por qué simplemente no te tomé y te llevé lejos? Yo te amaba, Manon… ya te amaba antes de conocerte, te amé cuando nos conocimos y te seguí amando cuando le diste el sí a Ral… y ahora mismo te sigo amando… y sé que te amaré hasta el día que me muera… Mira – Irguió más el pecho, como mostrándole la cinta a la joven de la foto – Me encontré con esto en uno de nuestros encuentros por el monte, y me lo cosí, ¿lo ves? Aquí en mi corazón, del que sólo tú eres la dueña… nunca te olvidaré. – besó la imagen con lágrimas en los ojos – Yo sé que no estás muerta… algún día te encontraré y nos iremos juntos de este lugar de mierda… mi Manon…

Luego se puso a hablarle de los tiempos actuales de Aubagne y de cómo Romarins prosperaba, de su familia, de los negocios, de los vecinos… cualquier tópico era una buena excusa para mantener la ilusión de que Manon lo escuchaba y estaba junto a él.

Desde la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, Kuchel observaba aterrada ese arranque de misticismo de su hermano Kenny. Se había vuelto completamente loco.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Petra cepillaba su largo cabello pelirrojo mientras se miraba en el espejo con nostalgia.

-Y pensar que ahora soy más parecida a mi madre de lo que nunca fui en mi vida. – suspiraba, extrañándola. Y no lo decía sólo físicamente: con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que muchos rasgos de personalidad de la fallecida Manon Ral estaban patentes en ella, sus maneras, sus gestos, todo. Y cada día que pasaba se acentuaban más. Además, ya casi la alcanzaba en edad, pues su madre había muerto a los cuarenta y pocos años, mientras que ella estaba a casi nada de llegar a las cuatro décadas. Pero más bella y más etérea que nunca, al igual que Manon, quien jamás pareció crecer a ojos vista.

Se podría decir ya con seguridad que Petra Ral era la viva imagen de Manon Langnar, en todos los sentidos.

* * *

Mike Zacharius miraba con atención cómo su esposa Nanaba se quitaba la ropa frente a él, para después sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo y dar comienzo a las preliminares. Hacía muchos años que estaban casados y él seguía tan embobado con ella como en el primer día. Se habían conocido en la universidad, ambos estudiando Abogacía, y quedando Mike flechado a primera vista. A ella le había costado un poco más caer bajo las redes del amor, pero el constante cortejo de él y el hecho de que en fondo le gustaba hicieron que un día le estampara un beso sin previo aviso, siendo la rubia quien diera el primer paso en la relación. Con el tiempo se graduaron, trabajaron juntos, se casaron y tuvieron a Zofía. Ahora, después de una conversación teniendo en cuenta los pros y los contras (y con la bendición de su hija), decidieron volver a intentar tener otro bebé.

La sintió más enérgica y apasionada de lo normal (él, encantado), y después de cuatro rondas quedó rendido. Mientras recuperaban el aliento, se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas.

-Ay, mi Nana, no me tengas así de destruido, que mañana tengo que reunirme con un cliente y no quiero llegar tarde. – le reprochó con ironía. – Si me quedo dormido no me lo perdonará…

-Déjame adivinar… es ese pequeñuelo que fue al despacho la semana pasada. – supuso su mujer.

-Te aconsejaría que no lo dijeras en su presencia. – le pidió Mike – Le hice un comentario parecido para aligerar el ambiente, y te juro que, si las miradas mataran, ahora mismo tú serías viuda y nuestra Zofía huérfana de padre…

-Qué exagerado.

-Es en serio… Oye, ¿por qué estamos hablando de él después de hacer el amor?

-No lo sé, tú empezaste. – rió ella – Aguarda, tengo algo para ti. – se levantó y se dirigió hacia su bolso, de donde sacó un sobre. Mike no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su cuerpo desnudo. Parecía un adolescente hormonal, siempre había sido así con su hermosa Nanaba.

Ella volvió a la cama y le entregó el sobre, que él abrió y empezó a leer con curiosidad. En cuestión de segundos, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¡Vamos a tener otro bebé! – gimió con voz quebrada mientras abrazaba a su esposa con una emoción incontrolable, repartiendo besos por su rostro y cuello. Ella rió divertida y complacida.

-Bueno, ahora a festejar. – dijo mientras se volvía a colocar sobre él.

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Zöe como Nanaba se pusieron de acuerdo para visitar a Petra, cada una con sus propias razones a compartir. Además, les venía bien pasar otro rato entre amigas, para consolar y contener a la pelirroja. Cuando llegaron, Petra ya las esperaba con un aperitivo en el jardín de invierno, un poco más animada al verlas.

-¡Nina! ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntaron al unísono.

-Ahora que ustedes vinieron a verme, estoy mucho mejor. – respondió ella con una sonrisa triste.

Se pusieron a charlar por un buen rato, hasta que una sonrojada Nanaba les dio la buena nueva.

-Chicas, Mike y yo vamos a ser papás de nuevo. – les soltó. Ambas quedaron boquiabiertas y se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-¡Felicidades Nana! – vociferó la doctora - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No tienes ninguna molestia? Ese Mike sí que tiene puntería, no fue hace mucho que dijiste que querían empezar a encargar. – agregó burlona.

-¡Ay, por fin una noticia buena para todos! – gimió Petra emocionada mientras la abrazaba.

Estuvieron un rato riendo y festejando cuando la castaña creyó conveniente dar su respectivo anuncio.

-Pues yo también tengo algo que anunciarles, chicas, y no es tan emocionante como tener un bebé. – dijo seria – Me voy a Liberia, en África. El Dr. Shadis me necesita allí y acepté ir: me marcho ahora mismo.

-¿Pero por qué tan pronto? – inquirió Nanaba.

-Es un caso de extrema urgencia y necesitan gente para investigar. – respondió su amiga – No puedo decirles mucho porque es confidencial, pero lo seguro es que no sé por cuánto tiempo estaré allí.

-¿Y qué hay del señor Smith? Se supone que trabajarían un tiempo juntos, por eso vino. – intervino Petra con cierta angustia.

Zöe Hange frunció el ceño y los labios en un gesto amargo ante la mención del hombre.

-Dejaré el Centro en manos de Keiji y Abel. – dijo – Smith no estará solo en esto. Y yo necesito irme de aquí.

Petra y Nanaba intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, entendiendo más o menos qué quería decir. Pero no creyeron prudente preguntar más.

-Ahora habrá que ver cómo reaccionará él. – dijo la rubia.

-Puede amenazar si quiere, pero yo tengo que irme. – replicó Zöe decidida.

* * *

-¿Cómo que te vas, _Mater_? - chilló Zeke atónito.

-No te preocupes, querido, no me iré de la ciudad. - le dijo Ymir – Hace un tiempo adquirí un piso exclusivo en Parc Monceau y creo que sería buena idea instalarme allí. No está lejos y no pienso irme de París sin Falco, así que me quedaré durante una larga temporada. Además, en esta casa no soy totalmente bienvenida...

-No digas eso, _Mater_...

-Es verdad, no me lo niegues. - replicó la anciana interpretando el papel de víctima - Tu esposa está muy perturbada y esa chica Mikasa es muy rebelde y voluntariosa, y no las culpo, pero sé lo que es perder a alguien y jamás en mi vida descuidé la compostura por eso. Creo que es mejor alejarme y dejarlas ser.

Zeke no sabía qué decir. Por un lado, quería darle la razón a su bisabuela, pero por el otro, él mismo compartía el estado de turbación que su familia sufría.

-Como digas, _Mater_. - dijo al fin – Pero deja que te visitemos todos los días.

-Tú y Falco son más que bienvenidos. - le dijo la vieja con una sonrisa tierna, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Al otro lado de la puerta del despacho de Zeke, Mikasa escuchaba atentamente. _Con que la vieja maldita tenía una casa, pero prefirió venir a fastidiarnos aquí_, pensó. _Ni creas que te vas a llevar a Falco, traste histórico, antes te mato._

* * *

Erwin Smith llegaba muy orondo al Centro de Investigaciones Karanese. Estaba particularmente confiado en que convencería a la doctora Hange para ser la embajadora de la obra benéfica en nombre de Marie. Pensaba que ambas mujeres se hubiesen llevado muy bien de haberse conocido. Pero de repente, se sonrojó: aunque no tenía la misma belleza matadora de su difunta esposa, la doctora le parecía muy simpática y de buena conversación, además, durante la velada que compartieron, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, pues su vestido dejaba ver lo muy bien proporcionado de su cuerpo, a pesar de la obvia dejadez. Hasta se imaginó apretando sus caderas con fuerza. Se golpeó mentalmente. _Erwin, eres un hombre casado_, pensaba el muy tonto.

Él seguía enamorado de Marie.

Y para rematar, sentía una gran admiración por ella incluso desde antes de conocerla. Cuando él y su padre decidían a qué fundaciones o centros patrocinarían, ambos quedaron muy impresionados con el plan del pequeño centro de investigaciones parisino. La genetista a cargo, junto con su equipo, pretendían llevar la clonación humana a otro nivel, no para presumir de crear vida o hacer copias de la gente, sino para en un futuro, tener un banco de órganos que permita a las personas a acceder a trasplantes sin tener que esperar a que alguien más muera. Ahora mismo estaban en la fase de optimización, pues lo órganos todavía les salían defectuosos de una u otra manera. Esa era la gran ambición de Zöe Hange: había perdido a su padre en un accidente, en el cual no murió en el acto, sino en el hospital mientras esperaba un nuevo pulmón que nunca pudo llegar, provocando que muriera a las pocas horas. Jamás permitiría que alguien pasara por lo mismo que ella, su deber como médica era proporcionar gran calidad de vida en poco tiempo. Si tenía éxito, adiós a las largas listas de espera que iban en contra del complejo y frágil reloj humano que no perdonaba. Ella se encargaría de que todos pudieran aspirar a la continuidad de la vida. Era un derecho humano y una obligación de ella como profesional.

El rubio iba pensando en ese arrojo al que estaba encantado de financiar, y tan perdido en sus pensamientos iba, que casi chocó con Abel, uno de los asistentes de la doctora, quien estaba a las corridas.

-¡Perdón, Sr. Smith! - chilló avergonzado - ¡Es que tuvimos un percance y estamos todos alborotados aquí!

-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Erwin extrañado - ¿Y dónde está la Dra. Hange?

-¿No le dijo? - se sorprendió el muchacho – Acaba de tomarse un vuelo a Liberia, respondiendo al llamado del Dr. Shadis. ¡Y fue todo tan repentino! ¡Nos avisó esta misma mañana y nos dejó a Keiji y a mí a cargo del Centro!

La quijada de Erwin cayó hasta el suelo. Estaba pasmado y furioso a la vez. ¿Cómo fue que no le dijo nada? ¿Acaso estaba... huyendo?

-¿Y qué tiene que ir a hacer allá que sea más importante que sus investigaciones? - inquirió molesto.

Abel bajó la voz en confidencia.

-No debería decírselo, pero se lo diré porque usted es usted. - le explicó - Hay un nuevo brote de Ébola, señor. El foco está en un pueblo a orillas del río Cavalla, en la frontera con Costa de Marfil. Ella nos dijo que el Dr. Keith Shadis (para mí, el mejor infectólogo del mundo) y el Dr. Onyankopon lo habían descubierto hace poco y que es mucho más peligroso que las anteriores cepas. - y agregó - Y necesitan de genetistas para trazar la ruta del virus y evitar que salga de la región. No sé cómo resultará esto ni cuándo volverá ella, pero nos encargó el Centro y no la vamos a defraudar...

Erwin simplemente no podía hablar. Estaba pálido del terror ante lo que le había comunicado el asistente de Zöe. ¡Pero si la noche anterior se la pasaron tan bien! No había muestras de preocupación en la mujer, salvo al final de la noche que tuvo esa reacción inexplicable luego de su propuesta. Pero estaba seguro de que ella le hubiera informado de todo esto. ¿Ella todavía no lo sabía anoche? ¿O sí? ¿Era por eso que no le dio una respuesta inmediata? ¿O era por otra cosa? De lo único que estaba seguro era de que estaba furioso: furioso consigo mismo, por no haber percibido nada y quedado como un tonto, con lo agudo e inteligente que era. Y furioso con ella, de alguna manera sentía que estaba huyendo de él, que no era un simple llamado al deber lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no se explicaba por qué.

Había algo raro en todo esto y él llegaría hasta el fondo del mismísimo infierno para averiguarlo. Estaba más que convencido de que el dichoso brote no era más que una excusa para alejarse de él. Y el motivo lo iba a descubrir como fuera.

Abel pareció leer su rostro ceñudo y se apresuró a defender a su jefa. Después de todo, él era el jefe supremo, por el simple hecho de darles dinero.

-Si usted no hubiera venido, ella igualmente iría a ese lugar a cumplir con su misión. - le dijo – La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que sus decisiones las toma concienzudamente y sin que otras cuestiones la condicionen. A nosotros la noticia y el viaje apresurado nos tomó por sorpresa, por supuesto, pero es algo que ella siempre hizo, hace y hará. Ya estamos acostumbrados. No piense mal de ella, por favor.

Como toda respuesta, la expresión en el rostro de Erwin se suavizó y se despidió amablemente del médico. Abel tenía razón... además, ¿con qué derecho venía él a proponerle algo que era una tontería comparado con la contención de un virus? ¿Con qué derecho se enojaba con ella por haberlo "dejado plantado"? ¿Con qué derecho suponía que huía de él? ¿Con qué derecho pensaba inclusive que había una conexión especial entre ambos?

Pero no podía dejar de atormentarse: si bien apenas se conocían y le habían dicho que esa era la manera de ser y actuar de ella, Erwin no podía dejar de sentir celos de su independencia; era como si lo dejara afuera de todas sus decisiones y lo limitara a ser un mero espectador de su vida. Él, que estaba más que habituado a ser el centro de atención de todos, a controlar las vidas de todos, a leer a través de todos, a ser convincente con todos... y llegaba esta mujer a ponerle un muro adelante que se le hacía difícil romper. Ya desde su primer encuentro en el aeropuerto había visto hostilidad en la doctora, pero siempre había sido así para él: gente que se le resistía pero que luego caía ante sus encantos. Pero ella no lo hacía, o por lo menos no lo demostraba... y eso lo enfurecía y frustraba.

Tomó su celular e hizo un par de llamadas a sus asistentes para que actuaran en nombre de él en el Centro Karanese. Luego hizo otra llamada.

-Buenos días. Necesito un pasaje de ida para Monrovia, para hoy mismo.

* * *

Levi Ackerman resoplaba molesto, como siempre. Había llegado al despacho de los Zacharius para por fin terminar con esos trámites, pagarle al tipo y largarse de vuelta a Aubagne. Esa semana en París fue la muerte para él: no soportaba el bullicio, el cemento, los colores, la gente, las idas y venidas, la gente, las luces, la poca tranquilidad, la gente y la GENTE.

A lo sumo había salido una o dos veces del hotel en donde se hospedaba, como para no decir que no llegó a caminar por la Ciudad Luz y para comprarle algunos regalos a su madre. A Kenny y a Jon no les llevaría ni una mierda.

Y allí estaba, ultimando los detalles y las firmas con Mike Zacharius, a quien se lo veía radiante. Y es que el hombre alto le había comunicado al recibirlo que sería padre por segunda vez. Levi lo felicitó con el sentimiento sin reflejarse en su rostro duro, envidioso de la felicidad del rubio quien vivía una vida plena junto a la mujer que amaba y con dos frutos de ese amor. Ojalá el destino hubiera sido menos cruel con el azabache...

Aunque debía confesar que el narigón le había caído bien, y era una excelente compañía para tratar temas de todo tipo. Aunque Levi no era muy hablador, le gustaba escuchar a la gente, no sólo le servía para informarse, sino también para formarse una opinión sobre las personas.

Así que decidió quedarse un rato más en la oficina de Mike a brindar por su nueva paternidad y a aceptar los bocadillos que este le invitaba.

* * *

Abrigadas de pies a cabeza, Petra y Mikasa daban una caminata por las calles de París. Ambas estaban cansadas de estar encerradas, y aunque hacía un frío de pelar, preferían despejarse con el ambiente gélido del exterior antes que seguir sofocándose en la casa familiar. Falco quería salir con ellas, pero Zeke no se lo permitió.

-Mira Mikasa, estamos cerca del despacho de Mike y Nanaba. ¿Te parece si pasamos un rato a verlos? Me gustaría felicitar a Mike. - propuso la pelirroja.

-Vamos. - concordó Mikasa – A mí también me gustaría felicitarlos.

Cuando entraron fueron primero a la oficina de Nanaba. Estuvieron conversando por unos minutos hasta que la rubia supuso que el cliente de su marido ya se había ido, por lo que les invitó a las dos mujeres Jäger a que la acompañaran hasta donde estaba Mike.

-¡Mike, querido! ¡Llegaron Nina y Mikasa para festejar! - chilló Nanaba emocionada para luego pararse en seco al ver que el enano malhumorado ese no se había ido aún. - Disculpen, pensé que el señor ya se había marchado.

-No pasa nada, Nana. - dijo Mike contento – Es más, estábamos brindando. Pero ya que llegaron Nina y su hija, festejemos entre todos.

Nanaba sonrió y se apartó para que Petra y Mikasa entraran a la oficina del rubio. Al mismo tiempo, Levi se levantaba y se giraba para presentarse a las damas.

Ese preciso instante determinó el final de una etapa y el comienzo de otra.

-Nina, Mikasa, él es el señor Levi Ackerman, de Marsella. - los presentó Mike – Levi, ellas son Nina Magnolia y su hija Mikasa Jäger.

Y el tiempo se detuvo cuando Levi Ackerman y Petra Ral se miraron a los ojos al ser presentados como dos desconocidos. Pues ellos se conocían, y muy bien.

Levi abrió los ojos descomunalmente y llenos de terror y sorpresa.

El hombre de cortos cabellos azabaches y ojos grises y duros, sentía que su corazón no resistiría la marea de emociones que se desataba en él. Con los ojos como platos, contemplaba a quien había sido siempre su gran amor, preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido.

La mujer pelirroja frente a él lo miraba de la misma manera. No pensaba que después de tantos años lo volvería a ver. Pese a los sentimientos negativos que le provocaba, no podía evitar sentir una calidez en el fondo de su corazón, al recordar esos años dorados. Aquello, junto con el rencor y el asombro desmesurado, con el agregado de su frágil sensibilidad por la muerte de Colt, fue demasiado para la pelirroja.

Tanto, que no recordó nada más que negro mientras escuchaba gritos a su alrededor.

* * *

**Nota:** Monrovia es la capital de Liberia.


	11. El primer día del resto de nuestras vida

**Capítulo 9: El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas**

Petra despertó poco a poco de su desmayo gracias a las sales que Nanaba le había hecho aspirar para que recuperara la conciencia. Mike la había cargado hasta una salita de emergencia que tenían en el despacho, donde la acostó sobre un enorme sofá. A medida que abría los ojos, recordaba el motivo de su desvanecimiento, y sus orbes doradas volaron hacia Levi, quien estaba sentado en una silla al otro lado de la pequeña habitación, mirándola fijamente y con los ojos brillantes de ira. A su vez, Mikasa no le quitaba la mirada de encima a él, estando junto a su madre.

Todo esto la llevó a recordar la noche de la masacre: ella estando en casa de los Jäger, el incendio brillando a lo lejos en la noche, su estado de histeria, Zeke consolándola, la huida posterior… Y se quebró. Se quebró y empezó a llorar desesperadamente y sin contenerse, con unas preocupadas Mikasa y Nanaba a su lado tratando de calmarla, mientras Mike buscaba su teléfono para llamar a un médico (_¡Justo ahora a Zöe se le ocurre irse!_). Levi seguía congelado en su sitio, con la mirada clavada en ella y sin expresión en el rostro.

-Tranquila, Nina. – la arrullaba Nanaba – Mike llamará a una ambulancia. Te darán algo para que te tranquilices y te llevarán a casa. Nosotros las acompañaremos. – agregó mientras le daba un vaso de agua.

-No… dile a Mike que no llame a nadie… ya estoy bien… - sollozaba la pelirroja. Su amiga le hizo indicaciones a su marido para que ya no intentara llamar.

-¿Conoces a ese hombre, _Mater_? – le preguntó la alta joven azabache, quien observaba Levi con desconfianza y soberbia a través de sus ojos grises. Quienquiera que fuese, no permitiría que ese enano se acercara a su madre.

Tan concentrado en la pelirroja estaba Levi, que no reparó ni escuchó a la jovencita que lo miraba como perro rabioso.

-Déjenme solo con ella. – ordenó de repente, con voz ronca y mirada de diablo.

Nadie se movió. Todos lo miraron pasmados.

-¡QUE ME DEJEN SOLO CON ELLA! – bramó el azabache sin dejar de mirar a la mujer encogida de miedo en el sofá.

Mikasa ya se estaba poniendo de pie para encarar y propinarle una patada al atrevido ese. La furia en los ojos de la muchacha era idéntica a la de él. Nanaba la abrazó por detrás deteniendo sus intenciones.

Petra levantó la cabeza, juntando valor para lo inevitable.

-Mikasa, Mike, Nanaba. – dijo – Déjennos solos un momento, por favor.

Y los tres salieron, sobrecogidos. Mikasa le dirigió una última mirada asesina a Levi, quien ni se inmutó.

Una vez solos, Levi se inclinó cual buitre sobre Petra, quien hizo todo lo posible por retenerle la mirada.

-Yo no sé si esto es cosa del destino, de Dios o del Diablo. – siseó él de forma amenazadora – Lo que sí es seguro que vamos a tener una larga charla tú y yo, pero no aquí. – se incorporó y sacó pluma y papel para anotar algo que luego le entregó – Esta es la dirección del hotel donde me estoy quedando. Más te vale aparecerte esta tarde… sé que lo harás. Te espero. – y dicho esto, abrió la puerta bruscamente y se marchó del lugar.

Mikasa entró como rayo para ver cómo se encontraba su madre.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… pero necesito ir a casa, por favor. – dijo Petra aparentando cierta tranquilidad y sin dar lugar a preguntas. – Mike, Nanaba… disculpen el espectáculo… quería festejar con ustedes, pero no salió según lo planeado…

-No pasa nada, ve tranquila. – la animó Nanaba – Más tarde iremos a verte.

Mikasa llamó a un taxi y ambas partieron del despacho.

-¿Pero qué cosa acaba de suceder aquí, por todos los cielos? – se preguntó Nanaba asombrada, cuando se quedaron solos.

-No lo sé… pero tengo que hablar con Zeke cuanto antes.

-¡No lo hagas! – saltó su mujer alarmada – Algo me dice que no nos metamos en esto. Puede ser cualquier otra cosa y nosotros estamos sacando conclusiones apresuradas. – y añadió – Además, Zeke se enterará de todos modos: si no se lo cuenta Mikasa, se lo contará la misma Nina… pero por favor, no intervengas.

Mike la abrazó.

-Está bien, está bien. – le dijo – No haré ni diré nada. Pero estaremos atentos.

* * *

Madre e hija estuvieron en silencio todo el viaje hasta su hogar, y una vez que llegaron, Petra corrió a encerrarse en su habitación. Mikasa simplemente la observaba extrañada mientras subía las escaleras, pensando en lo que había sucedido… ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Quién era ese hombre? Era más que obvio que se conocían, pero jamás lo había visto antes, así que tampoco podía explicarse si su padre lo conocía.

Su gesto se hacía cada vez más grave a medida que carburaba más… ¿acaso era algún amante? La azabache se llevó la mano a la boca aterrada, no concebía que su progenitora, quien era la más dedicada de todas las madres y esposas fuera capaz de engañar a su padre, el mejor de los hombres. Descartó rápidamente la idea de la cabeza, mientras decidía no decirle nada a Zeke… tal vez era otra cosa y no quería provocar malos entendidos entre los dos. Ya bastante tenían con la muerte de Colt, y ya bastante tenía ella con Ymir Fritz. No facilitaría las cosas para que sus padres se pelearan por tonterías. Jamás permitiría que su familia se resquebrajase.

El desfile de empleados llevando baúles y maletas detuvo su propio camino a su habitación, para ver después a Zeke acompañando a Ymir hasta la puerta. Con alegría, supuso que al fin ella se iría de la casa a su nueva propiedad. Bajó para despedirse, cambiando notablemente a un buen humor.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe, _Mater_? – preguntó Zeke angustiado.

-No, querido. – replicó su bisabuela – Aún puedo manejarme sola. Pero prometo que te llamaré apenas me instale. – le dedicó una mirada despectiva a una contenta Mikasa - ¿Vienes a despedirte, Mikasa?

-¡Claro que sí, _Mater_! – respondió ella – Espero que tu piso sea cómodo y digno de una noble como tú.

-Noble… la sangre noble. – suspiró Ymir Fritz en medio de ese duelo de ironía – Es una lástima que no todos puedan decir lo mismo para su propia sangre…

Pero Mikasa no entendía nada y no le importaba. Lo único seguro era que esa vieja del demonio se iría. A unas cuantas calles, pero se iría de su casa.

Ymir se dirigió a Zeke.

-Sabes que tú y Falco son más que bienvenidos. – le recordó - ¿Puedes llevarme al niño cada tanto, por favor? Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él, ya sabes, como planeo que viaje conmigo por un tiempo…

Fue allí que la mirada de Mikasa cambió a una de extrema peligrosidad, pero no dijo nada.

Ymir Fritz sabía que la joven estaba más que encantada con su partida de la mansión Jäger, por lo que a modo de despedida le dejó a la azabache unas noticias no le resultarían muy gratas.

-¡Ah, casi me olvidaba! – se dio una palmadita en la frente – La semana que viene, Yelena vendrá a París. Muere por verte, Zeke, sobre todo después de lo de Colt. Sus asuntos en Berlín no le permitieron venir antes, pero ya estará aquí para consolarte. – le dijo a su bisnieto pero mirando con maldad a Mikasa – Además, vendrá con ella Historia, la hija de Uri. Se matriculará también en la Sorbonne y por ende, ya se instalará aquí. Yo querría que viviera conmigo, pero ya ves que soy una vieja, y ella seguramente se aburrirá…

-Si te preocupa eso, _Mater_, Historia se puede quedar a vivir con nosotros. – repuso Zeke, más animado – No creo que Nina se oponga. Además, Eren también se instalará con nosotros por sus estudios, y los dos se llevan muy bien. A esta casa le hará bien la energía y felicidad de la juventud, pero me encargaré de que te visiten.

-Se vienen tiempos muy interesantes. – se despidió por fin la anciana, saliendo de la casa y dejando a un Zeke nostálgico y a una Mikasa pálida de muerte.

-Tengo que ir a mi habitación, _Pater_. – se disculpó para subir corriendo las escaleras.

Una vez en su habitación se sentó y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. La vieja maldita había hecho su última jugada antes de irse. Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con ella por lo de Falco, tratar de vivir sin Colt y averiguar sobre todo este asunto extraño alrededor de su madre… sino que también se le agregaba el problema de la mustia de Historia Reiss, de quien Eren estaba enamorado. Y sobre todo la ofrecida de Yelena, quien desde siempre moría por meterse en los pantalones de su padre. Tenía más problemas de los que pensaba.

Respiró más tranquila y confiada. Se organizaría y solucionaría sus problemas uno por uno… nadie podía con ella.

* * *

Cayó la tarde, y Petra estaba frente al lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba Levi Ackerman. Supuso que la reserva no la había hecho él, pues no era su estilo. A menos que los años y los nuevos lujos lo hubieran cambiado.

No había avisado a nadie en la casa para dónde iría, por lo que suspiró nerviosa ante la excusa que tendría que dar al volver cuando le preguntaran. No era momento de decírselo a Zeke y confiaba en que Mikasa no le dijera nada. Primero tenía que aclarar las cosas ella sola y luego hablaría con Zeke para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Había pasado toda su vida entre la espada y la pared, y ese día sentía por fin que esa pared se hacía más dura a sus espaldas y que, por lo tanto, la espada terminaría por atravesarla. Estaba segura de que la sangre que se derramaría después le traería muchas más angustias.

Se sentía atribulada.

Se presentó en la recepción, en donde le indicaron la suite y que el señor la estaba esperando. Frente a la puerta, Petra suspiró muerta de miedo y entró.

Y allí, en medio de la ostentosa e impecable suite, Levi Ackerman se encontraba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea, escaneándola con mirada inquisitiva. Se levantó y le dio la espalda para contemplar el fuego, idéntico al fuego abrasador que él sentía por dentro. Había estado reflexionando durante toda la tarde con amargura, buscándole la explicación a todo esto y recordando con cólera creciente el apellido Jäger que escuchó y la joven que acompañaba a Petra, presentada como su hija.

Y la conclusión que sacaba de todo no le gustaba ni una mierda.

Con razón Zeke también había "desaparecido" de su vida después de ese día. Él lo achacó a que también se sumió en la más absoluta oscuridad por la muerte de la pelirroja, queriendo alejarse de todo y de todos al largarse de Aubagne. Grisha sólo le había dicho que se había mudado lejos y que no quería hablar con nadie.

Pero el muy astuto había movido sus hilos de alguna manera para quedarse con ella. Y no entendía cómo.

Sintiéndose culpable al verlo en tal estado lamentable, Petra estaba por abrir la boca cuando el grito del azabache no le permitió decir palabra alguna.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ MIERDA ES TODO ESTE TEATRO, SEÑORA NINA MAGNOLIA?! ¡O MEJOR DICHO, NINA JÄGER! – se dio la vuelta para volver a mirarla, llorando… era el mismo llanto de hace veinte años atrás, cuando vio con sus propios ojos cómo el rancho de su familia caía en pedazos sobre sus habitantes muertos.

Petra tampoco podía controlar su llanto.

-Levi…

-¡VEINTE AÑOS, MALDITA SEA! ¡VEINTE AÑOS LLORANDO TU MUERTE Y TÚ MUY FELIZ CON OTRA IDENTIDAD! ¿POR QUÉ… por qué lo hiciste…? - se quebró.

-Levi… yo… yo estaba de invitada en casa de los Jäger esa noche… y no… no pude hacer nada… - trataba de explicarse la pelirroja, sin estar segura aún de entrar en detalles.

-Te casaste con Zeke, ¿verdad? – Levi parecía poseído – Así que todo fue un plan: querías huir de Aubagne con Zeke y aprovechaste ese incendio no sé cómo para largarte con él… - no pudo continuar debido a la cachetada marca diablo que una furiosa Petra le propinó.

-¡CÁLLATE! – le gritó - ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR MAL DE MÍ! ¡MUCHO MENOS DE ZEKE, QUIEN ME AYUDÓ EN TODO ESTO! ¡JUSTO VIENES A HABLARME TÚ! ¡TÚ QUE CON TU ASQUEROSA FAMILIA TRAMARON LA MUERTE DE LA MÍA PARA QUEDARSE CON ROMARINS!

Levi quedó de una pieza.

-¿DE QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HABLANDO? – le lanzó.

-De ustedes, los Ackerman. – ya que él iba a ponerse venenoso, ella también – Quienes querían más que a nada en el mundo quedarse con las tierras que fueron de mi padre, de su tío antes que él, y de otros Ral antes que ellos. Ustedes, que siempre se aparecían con ofertas, amenazas y amistades falsas… ¿te crees que yo no sé de toda la opereta que se montó Kenny para quedarse con la finca y con mi madre? ¿Te crees que nunca me di cuenta de esas cosas que iban más allá de una rivalidad por un manantial?

-Todavía no sé qué tiene que…

-¡CÁLLATE, QUE ESTOY HABLANDO! – le atajó ella, furibunda – Muchas veces mis hermanos y yo veíamos cuando Kenny llegaba a casa para "hablar" con papá, él se estresaba y nos mandaba a jugar al fondo para que no viéramos ni escucháramos nada. Una vez, Farlan se escondió para espiarlos y se enteró de muchas cosas. No era un simple encuentro de negocios: había amenazas de muerte a él, a mi madre y a nosotros. Llegó a decir que lo empalaría en la entrada de Stohess y que a nosotros nos vendería por ahí, mientras él se quedaba con Romarins y con mamá. – las lágrimas caían sin control sobre su rostro crispado - Una vez, incluso… papá no estaba y él trató de violarla después de encerrarnos en un armario… por suerte, Moblit pudo escapar para soltarle los perros y tuvo que irse… ella nos hizo jurar a los tres que nunca le diríamos nada a papá. ¡ÉRAMOS UNOS NIÑOS! ¡ANTES LE TENÍAMOS DESCONFIANZA, PERO DESDE ESE MOMENTO LE TUVIMOS TERROR! ¡POR ESO ESA NOCHE HUÍ CON ZEKE! ¡PORQUE ESOS ANTECEDENTES ERAN MÁS QUE SUFICIENTES COMO PARA SABER QUIÉN ESTABA DETRÁS DEL INCENDIO! ¡ESTABA MUERTA DE MIEDO PORQUE ESTABA SEGURA DE QUE LA PRÓXIMA IBA A SER YO SI SE DESCUBRÍA QUE SEGUÍA VIVA! Además, yo… - se detuvo abruptamente antes de hablar de más.

Levi estaba atónito ante lo que había escuchado. Jamás se había imaginado las cosas que Kenny le hizo pasar a esa familia… era un tipo con mal carácter y algo violento, ¿pero de ahí a cometer todas esas atrocidades? ¡Él, que a pesar de todo era como un padre para Levi! Él… no sabía qué decir…

-Yo no sabía nada de eso. – gimió.

-No tenías por qué saberlo. – replicó la pelirroja – Zeke tampoco lo sabe. Pero él también estaba seguro de que fueron ustedes. Él también había escuchado cosas…

-Zeke, Zeke, ¡ZEKE! ¡SIEMPRE ZEKE, CARAJO! – vociferó el azabache - ¿ACASO TE DIJO ALGO PARA QUE DETONARA TODA LA SITUACIÓN? Le vino de maravilla toda la tragedia, ¿no te parece? ¡ACUSANDO A MI FAMILIA!

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LO OFENDAS! ¡PRIMERO, PORQUE ÉL ME SALVÓ JUNTO A SU PADRE! ¡SEGUNDO, HA SIDO LA MEJOR DE LAS PERSONAS CONMIGO! ¡Y TERCERO, ES EL PADRE DE MIS TRES HIJOS! ¡Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE DIGAS NADA EN SU CONTRA! ¡ÉL ES TESTIGO DE QUE USTEDES SIEMPRE TRAMABAN COSAS!

Levi la miraba con odio. Sus ojos grises parecían dos brasas al fuego. Y ella no se quedaba atrás.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A OFENDER A MI FAMILIA!

-¡¿CÓMO NO?! ¡SI SON UNOS ASESINOS! ¡TÚ, TU MADRE, TU TÍO Y TU ABUELO!

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡Y EN CASO DE QUE ASÍ FUERA, MI MADRE Y YO NO TUVIMOS NADA QUE VER, PETRA! ¡ELLA ES INCAPAZ DE HACERLE DAÑO A ALGUIEN! ¡Y YO…! Yo te amaba, Petra… yo te amo… - volvió a quebrarse.

Ella lo miró sollozando agitadamente.

-Te juro que yo también lo llegue a pensar… - dijo con voz quebrada – Pero así fueras inocente de toda esta tragedia, simplemente lo nuestro ya no iba a poder ser… no estaba dispuesta a unirme al sobrino del hombre que mató a toda mi familia… pues eso también le hubiera venido bien a él… tenerme como garantía para que Romarins fuera de los Ackerman… jamás hubiera podido vivir con ustedes…

-Hubieras hablado conmigo de ello, y yo podría haberte ayudado… ¿o es que no confiabas en mí?

-Yo confiaba en ti más que en ninguna otra persona, pero Zeke…

-¡OTRA VEZ ZEKE, CON UNA MIERDA! – la interrumpió el con un bramido - ¿Qué tanto te llenó la cabeza de cosas como para que de un día a otro mereciera la confianza que alguna vez fue mía?

-Yo tenía miedo, me acababa de enterar de que tu familia había hecho esa salvajada, y no tenía nada más que a mí misma y a… - se detuvo nuevamente.

-Sabes que sin pruebas, lo que dices no es más que tu palabra contra la de nosotros. Esto es grave, Petra…

-Y fue por eso que jamás me atreví a reclamar Romarins cuando pude formarme más y ser adulta. – dijo la pelirroja – No tengo pruebas de nada más que la palabra de Zeke y mis propias experiencias, y ya no tenía caso: con un nuevo horizonte por delante, lo que menos quería era revivir el pasado… además, nadie en el pueblo me hubiera podido asistir como testigo… como todos les tienen miedo…

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-¿De quién era el cuerpo que pasó por tuyo? – preguntó Levi de repente - ¿Por quién derramé lágrimas en vano?

Petra respiró hondo. La conversación iba para largo.

-Era de mi prima Nifa. – le explicó – Ella llegó de sorpresa esa misma mañana para quedarse un tiempo con nosotros. Era huérfana y fue a Aubagne en busca de trabajo y apoyo. Zeke llegó a conocerla cuando fue a buscarme esa tarde para ir a cenar con su familia. Tú no, porque ese día tu tío te mandó todo el día a Font de Mai, casualmente las tierras que también eran de la familia de mi madre. – le espetó.

Levi frunció el ceño aún más. Le pareció raro que Zeke hubiera aparecido cual héroe de la providencia al rescate casual de Petra esa tarde. Ya después ahondaría más en eso.

-Ya veo… - dijo - ¿Por qué te casaste con Zeke? – le cuestionó.

-No hay mucho misterio con eso, Levi. – respondió Petra tratando de evitar detallar esa parte – Tú mismo sabes que él toda la vida me quiso, y yo no podía dejar pasar esa muestra de generosidad de parte de él y su familia al darme un nuevo nombre y ayudarme con mis estudios.

-O sea que estás con él por agradecimiento. – concluyó.

Ella lo miró con tristeza.

-Sí…

Y para sorpresa de Petra, el azabache empezó a reír a carcajadas, como un histérico.

-Y tan agradecida quedaste que le diste tres hijos. – se mofó él entre lágrimas cuando se tranquilizó - ¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo esto, Petra? Qué tú sí pudiste seguir adelante con tu vida… ¡mientras yo no pude! ¡YO NO PUDE! Casi morí por ti… me dejé consumir por la amargura y el dolor todos estos años… y por nada… Y ahora Zeke tiene todo lo que quería para mí, y ya no hay vuelta atrás… Yo te quería bien, Petra. Yo quería casarme contigo, quería pedírtelo esa misma semana. – la miraba con ojos soñadores, recordando el pasado con nostalgia – Hasta tenía un poco de miedo, porque sabía que tu padre era capaz de correrme con una escopeta apenas abriera la boca para pedir tu mano… o tal vez no… pero hubiera valido la pena. Yo quería tener hijos contigo, Petra.

Y Petra tragó en seco. Era hora de decirle _la otra parte_ de la verdad.

-¿Y quién dice que tú y yo ya no tenemos un hijo? – le soltó.

Levi la miró confundido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Yo no le di tres hijos a Zeke, le di dos. – respondió ella con fingida calma. Por dentro estaba que se moría.

Levi simplemente no podía articular palabra. No entendía nada, y por lo tanto, no podía atar cabos.

-Ese mismo día del incendio, me enteré de algo. – empezó ella – Esa fue la razón más poderosa que tenía para tomar las decisiones que tomé. No quería arriesgar a nadie más en todo ese infierno en el que nos metieron. Y como no pude verte, jamás pude decírtelo… nadie lo sabía…

-¿Pero de qué hablas?

-Yo estaba embarazada en ese momento. – confesó – Estaba esperando un hijo tuyo…

Ambos se miraron largamente; eran segundos eternos. Levi estaba helado, con los ojos ensanchados del estupor y balbuceando.

-¿Cómo… que…?

-Yo me casé con Zeke estando embarazada. – siguió explicando la mujer – Fue por eso que "pude seguir con mi vida" como bien dijiste. Tenía la obligación de hacerlo, ya no se trataba sólo de mí. Quería empezar de nuevo y alejarme de todo, y eso incluía a mi bebé…

Él seguía inmóvil, mirándola con la boca abierta.

-Levi… ¿viste a esa chica que estaba conmigo esta tarde?

-Sí… aunque no me fijé mucho en ella…

-Se llama Mikasa. – dijo ella – Es mi hija mayor y a quien Zeke adoptó como suya… ella… ella es tu hija…

Aturdido, Levi se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con la mirada perdida y pasándose las manos por la cabeza.

-Petra, yo debería matarte por esto…

-Lo sé, y si quieres gritarme y reclamarme, aquí estoy, no pienso defenderme. – repuso ella – Puedes odiarme si quieres. Pues ahora sabes que no fue Zeke quien te arrebató una familia. Fui yo, fui yo quien te arrebató años con tu hija, y tal vez hasta una vida con más hijos. Ódiame, Levi… ¡ÓDIAME!

-¡NO PUEDO! – le gritó él levantándose – Yo… no puedo perdonarte por esto ni por haberme dejado muerto en vida por tantos años… de la misma manera que tú no puedes perdonar a mi familia de masacrar a la tuya… claro, si es que eso es verdad y no fue un mero accidente… -ella lo miró ceñuda - Pero yo quiero llegar al fondo de todo esto, Petra… quiero que lo averigüemos juntos: la muerte de tu familia, la implicancia de la mía, la justicia para la muerte de tu prima… y también… también quiero conocer más a Mikasa… ¡AH, MIERDA! ¡VINE SÓLO POR UN VIAJE DE NEGOCIOS Y ME ENTERO DE QUE TENGO UNA HIJA Y QUE LA MUJER QUE AMO SIGUE VIVA! – esta vez se dejó caer en el suelo y volvió a llorar.

Llevada por el impulso, Petra se acercó a él y sólo atinó a abrazarlo fuertemente. Minutos atrás, la hubiera hecho a un lado de un manotazo, pero en ese momento la necesitaba tanto. Aunque todo fue más que impresionante para él, el hecho de que ella no amara a Zeke y que tuviera una hija suya le daba ciertas esperanzas. Esperanzas que no tenía desde… ¿hacía veinte años? Ya ni sabía cómo se sentía tener esperanza, pero esa sensación en el pecho pese al enojo no podía ser algo tan malo. Se aferró a ella.

-De lo único que estoy seguro es que te amo… pero tú, ¿tú me sigues amando, Petra?

Ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Yo nunca dejé de amarte, Levi. – sollozó – No ha pasado ni un día en que no pensara en ti… y Mikasa es tan parecida a ti en todo que no podía evitar tenerte presente en mis pensamientos. Perdóname por ella, perdóname por tu madre… y perdóname por haberte hecho esto…

Pero Levi ya la había perdonado. En realidad ya la había perdonado desde el momento en que la volvió a ver. La conocía y sabía que la decisión que había tomado en ese entonces era debido a razones poderosas, sin ninguna maldad ni deseo de venganza de por medio.

-Quiero que dejes a Zeke, tomemos a Mikasa y nos volvamos a Aubagne. – le dijo con su tono de voz mandón – Les patearé el trasero a Kenny y a Jon y comenzaremos nuestras vidas como corresponde. Como debió ser.

Petra rió nerviosa.

-Levi, no es fácil. – le dijo. Sabía que él se estaba dejando llevar por la emoción, ni siquiera la quería soltar – Mikasa no sabe nada y hay que gestionar bien todo esto; tal vez hasta reaccione como tú. O peor.

-Y además están tus otros hijos. – recordó Levi - ¿Dijiste dos?

Y la pelirroja empezó a llorar desconsolada levándose las manos al rostro.

-¡Me queda uno! – se lamentó - ¡Hace una semana perdí al mayor!

-Petra… - ahora era el turno de él de abrazarla y confortarla. Entendía que estaba en un estado de duelo reciente, y por ende, Zeke también. No apresuraría las cosas.

Ambos estaban destrozados, por lo que no tenía caso seguir peleando ni discutiendo por cosas que ya habían pasado y de las que no tenían culpa. Ahora tenían que estar más unidos que nunca en la comprensión y el apoyo. Levi la consoló y arrulló hasta que se tranquilizó, y conversaron un rato sobre sus días tristes sin el otro y más que nada, sobre Mikasa. Hasta que sin previo aviso, Levi se abalanzó sobre ella en un beso apasionado y contenido por veinte años. Veinte largos años en los cuales nunca permitió que nadie lo besara ni tocara, y en los que él no pensaba que volvería a hacerlo. Y allí estaba, volviendo a sentir todas esas emociones abrasivas, y junto a la mujer que amaba y que había despertado todo aquello años atrás. Ella se dejó llevar, por primera vez en muchos años, luego de siempre tener que fingir amor y caricias junto a un hombre al que quería pero como a un hermano. Y de repente, ahora volvía a sentirse viva y libre.

Levi la levantó y la llevó hasta su cama, donde hicieron el amor como si fuera la primera vez.


	12. Cadena de problemas

**Chlo:** Merci beaucoup! Y hasta ahí llegó mi francés XD. Tu español es perfecto, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que la historia te guste, es muy motivador. Debo decir que me inspiré bastante en las películas basadas en la obra de Marcel Pagnol, sobre todo en lo referente al núcleo de Aubagne. Espero que sigas disfrutando lo que sigue. ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Cadena de problemas**

Cansada, Petra acariciaba el pecho de su gran amor y ahora amante, dedicándose a ser feliz por un momento sin pensar en nada más. Levi solamente la estrechaba en sus brazos, también cansado, pues el despliegue de amor que dieron compensaba los veinte años del uno sin el otro.

De repente, algo apesadumbrada, la pelirroja se levantó. Y vaya que le costó, no quería dejar ni a esa cama ni al azabache.

-Tienes que irte. – afirmó Levi con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí…

-Qué gracioso. De ser tu novio pasé a ser tu amante. – dijo él amargamente – No quisiera que esta situación se dilate, Petra. Si he de tenerte, tiene que ser todas las noches y en nuestra casa. Como corresponde…

Una vez vestida, Petra se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida y con ello una promesa.

-Sé que todo esto es muy difícil, pero te prometo que saldremos de esto juntos. – le dijo con dulzura – La muerte de mi hijo es muy reciente y la situación con Zeke no es la mejor; además, no quiero darle otro mal trago ahora. Iré gestionando el modo de terminar con mi matrimonio de la mejor manera, pero llevará algo de tiempo. Y luego sí, seré tu mujer en todos los sentidos.

-Tenía planeado volver mañana a Aubagne, pero creo que retrasaré el viaje por tiempo indefinido. – sonrió Levi devolviéndole el beso con fervor. – Sabes que puedes venir aquí cuando quieras.

-Si es por querer, no me iría nunca de aquí. – replicó Petra – Nos vemos pronto. – se despidió para salir del hotel.

Levi simplemente se quedó reflexionando. Su fuero interno era un torbellino de emociones de todo tipo: felicidad por encontrar a Petra, decepción al saberla casada y con hijos, furia hacia Zeke y Kenny. Pero con estos últimos prefería ir despacio, quería disfrutar del momento en el que los hiciera caer y pagar. Pero de la paliza no se salvaban. Sólo Jon por su edad.

Los años le habían enseñado a no actuar precipitadamente, por lo que la guinda de su pastel, que eran ellos, la dejaría para más tarde. Aún si en ese momento le picaban las manos por ir a irrumpir en casa de los Jäger para masacrar a uno y después volver a Stohess para destrozar al otro. Se daría tiempo.

-Sé que va a ser difícil, pero no renunciaré a ti, Petra. – se dijo.

* * *

Petra, por su parte, también pensaba en lo mucho que las cosas cambiarían a partir de ahora. Su matrimonio con Zeke nunca fue uno de verdad, y la muerte de Colt sólo había sacado a la superficie las culpas y quiebres que nunca se vieron o que se negaron a ver durante tantos años juntos. Aún con el dolor latente por la pérdida de su hijo querido, también podía vislumbrar la felicidad que le fue arrebatada y una nueva esperanza en el horizonte. Estaba decidida: se separaría de Zeke, pero vería el mejor momento para comunicarle sus intenciones. También estaban sus hijos… Falco era un niño inteligente y maduro para su edad, y sabía que comprendería, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que los Jäger-Fritz lo manipularan. Y Mikasa… no sabía qué pensar, ella siempre había sido impredecible desde que nació. La pelirroja no estaba muy segura de cómo tomaría las cosas.

Suspiró y llegó a su casa, en donde por suerte, a pesar de ser ya de noche, nadie había notado su ausencia. Salvo una persona.

Observadora como siempre, y alerta a pesar de la alegría que le daba la partida de Ymir Fritz, Mikasa se había percatado de la salida de su madre y obviamente de su posterior llegada. La siguió sigilosamente para descubrir con alarma que la pelirroja ya no dormía en la habitación que compartía con su padre, sino en una para huéspedes. Apretó la quijada y se juró que no permitiría nada que desequilibrara la armonía familiar, negándose de plano a creer que sus progenitores tenían problemas y prefiriendo pensar que todo se trataba de una fase normal luego de tan terrible pérdida.

Con ese pensamiento, se retiró a su propia habitación.

* * *

Un par de días después, un Zeke ya harto de la indiferencia de su esposa y su insistencia de dejar de dormir en el cuarto matrimonial, irrumpió en su habitación una noche, en un intento de hacer las paces.

-Nina… - la llamó suavemente, mientras la pelirroja se cepillaba el cabello – Perdóname por haber sido tan grosero contigo… por no haberte defendido ni dado tu lugar como dueña de casa con Mater… pero es que ella sólo quiere el bien de Falco. Ya bastante tenemos con lo que nos sucedió, no dejemos que estos malentendidos afecten a nuestra familia.

-Pues eso de que estoy muerta y que me puedes quitar todo no parecía algo que se malentendiera. – replicó su mujer – Lo dijiste con toda la intención de minimizarme. Y ni siquiera en lo primero tienes razón: Petra Ral sigue más viva que nunca… es Nina quien nunca existió.

-Yo te amo y sólo quiero estar contigo, así seas Petra o Nina… es que es tanto lo que te quiero que termino diciendo tonterías en mi afán de protegerte a ti y a mi familia… es que presiento que en cualquier momento todo lo que construí contigo se irá abajo…

Petra tragó grueso, pues entendía el temor de su esposo, pues se trataba de algo que ya había sucedido. Pero tenía que decírselo, tenía que empezar a revelarle poco a poco los últimos acontecimientos y sus intenciones a futuro. Así que respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-Zeke… Levi está en París. – dijo con un hilo de voz – Nos reencontramos hace unos días en la oficina de Mike.

El rubio quedó paralizado en su sitio, con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro. Inmediatamente comenzó a temblar, era de miedo y rabia. Miedo por ver su presentimiento hacerse realidad y perder a su familia, y rabia por lo que intuía podría llegar a desencadenar en Petra la llegada de ese hombre a su nueva vida. Una nueva vida brindada por él, en el que nadie de apellido Ackerman tenía lugar. Lo atenazaba el terror de verse abandonado por Petra a causa de Levi, y lo carcomía la cólera de tener que enfrentarse a ese bienamado enemigo de toda la vida. Pero él ya no era el muchachito de hacía 20 años, y estaba seguro de que Levi tampoco era el mismo. A pesar de su estado de ofuscación, se sabía gran vencedor, no por nada se había encargado de hacerle dos hijos a la mujer que el azabache y él amaban, ni había preparado tan bien a Mikasa ante la posibilidad de que llegara este día.

-Así que Levi… - dijo más tranquilo, mientras se sentaba en la cama y Petra lo miraba con cautela, desconfiando de su semblante tan relajado - ¿Tu gran amor, Petra? ¿Lo volviste a ver después?

Petra no sabía qué responder ante eso.

-No. – mintió al fin – Él se fue rápidamente y no nos volvimos a ver. Si te lo digo es justamente porque te respeto y tienes que saberlo.

-La semana que viene volveré al trabajo, y llevaré a Mikasa para que empiece a familiarizarse con todo. Pronto comenzará la universidad y es mejor que esté más que metida en el ámbito empresarial familiar, además, nos mantendrá a los dos ocupados. También mandé a preparar todo para contratar a una nueva secretaria, la que tenía decidió jubilarse. Te dejaremos sola con todo esto, pero confío que Historia y Yelena serán una gran compañía para ti cuando…

-¿Vas a hacer de cuenta que no te dije nada? – le interrumpió la pelirroja con el rostro ceñudo.

-Recuerdo tu desesperación y la mía cuando tu familia murió. – continuó él como si nada – También vivimos el peor momento de nuestras vidas con la muerte de NUESTRO hijo mayor.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con Levi y lo que siento por él? – preguntó Petra, ya extrañada.

-Tú estás sensible. – declaró Zeke – Lo que sucedió con Colt, las antiguas heridas y las recientes. Sólo espero que todo esto no te lleve a fantasear, porque solamente se trata de eso: fantasías.

-No me hables como si yo fuera una perfecta idiota. – repuso Petra molesta.

-No te hablo como si fueras idiota, tengo más que claro que eres una mujer inteligente y juiciosa. – replicó Zeke con tranquilo descaro – Y sé que valoras lo que tienes: tu casa, tu vida familiar, tu negocio… y tus hijos. – con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, dejando a Petra confundida.

Una vez solo, Zeke marcó en su móvil el número de Mike. – Hola, Mike… sí, vuelvo a felicitarte a ti y a Nanaba y a decirte que no me olvido de que tenemos que festejar por esta nueva vida que viene para alegrarnos a todos… quería pedirte un favor… los datos de uno de tus nuevos clientes… es un viejo conocido y quisiera saludarlo… Levi Ackerman… muchas gracias, amigo. – colgó y se sirvió un vaso de whisky mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Así que volviste, Levi. – se dijo con odio – Y contigo la fantasía del amor romántico. Justo ahora vienes a representar un problema para mí. – y vació su vaso de un trago mientras empezaba a maquinar planes y dilatar el proceso de negación que mantendría a Petra a raya y con él.

* * *

Con el correr de los días, y en contra de su voluntad, la vida de todos debió tomar los rumbos de siempre. Estudios, trabajo y rutinas volvían a protagonizar el vivir de la familia Jäger luego de la tragedia de Colt. En el caso de Mikasa, aunque todavía faltaban unos meses para comenzar la universidad, empezaría a trabajar a medio tiempo en la empresa familiar, más para tener la cabeza en otras cosas que para ir adentrándose al mundo del trabajo. Zeke estaba orgulloso de ello, ya que así pasaría mucho más tiempo junto a su hija, con lo cual aprovecharía para estrechar aún más sus lazos con ella. Siempre la había querido a pesar de que no era de su sangre, pero no podía negar que sus dos hijos biológicos con la pelirroja eran los que ocupaban un lugar más profundo en su corazón, y ahora con la creciente amenaza llamada Levi Ackerman, necesitaba que la relación padre e hija fuera más perfecta que la que tenían actualmente, si cabía. Ella era su carta contra Levi, mientras que los planes de Ymir Fritz respecto a Falco lo era contra Petra.

Como había señalado Zeke, en efecto, la empresa se encontraba entrevistando jóvenes mujeres para ocupar el puesto de secretaria del presidente Zeke Jäger. Mikasa, quien había recorrido y aprendido casi todo en su primer día, decidió "ayudar" en la selección de la mujer que estaría cerca de su padre. Al final, quedaron dos candidatas idóneas para el puesto: Mina Carolina y Pieck Finger. Casi sin dudar, la joven azabache sugirió a la última, con quienes los encargados y el propio Zeke quedaron satisfechos. Pieck Finger era de una modesta familia de los suburbios parisinos, quien a lo más que pudo aspirar por su situación fue a hacer una carrera corta para secretaria, pero no conforme, hizo todo tipo de cursos cortos que reforzaban su título y sus aptitudes. Grandes fueron su sorpresa y alegría cuando le dijeron en ese instante que había sido seleccionada para ser la secretaria de nada más y nada menos que de Zeke Jäger, quien prácticamente era considerado el dueño del mundo en todos los círculos empresariales. Sabía que su camino ahora se tornaría más difícil aún, pues no era fácil estar a cargo de los asuntos de un hombre tan ocupado como ese, pero se sentía confiada en que lo lograría.

-Señorita Finger, muchas felicidades. – la cumplimentó Zeke sin siquiera mirarla – A partir del próximo lunes comenzará con el trabajo, su puesto quedará listo y acondicionado para usted. Espero que se sienta cómoda y lista, pues nos esperan muchos retos. Estuve algunos días retirado y a pesar de estar bien cubierto de espaldas, no es lo mismo que si yo estoy al frente de las cosas, y soy una persona muy quisquillosa y exigente, así que espero que pueda seguirme el ritmo. – y agregó señalándole a la azabache que estaba junto a él – Pero como fue prácticamente elegida por mi hija Mikasa, me quedo tranquilo, confío en que estará a la altura de las circunstancias. – dicho esto, se retiró mientras Pieck lo miraba embobada. Era muy apuesto y le sorprendía que pareciendo tan joven ya tuviera una hija mayor de edad.

Se quedó sola con Mikasa en la salita de entrevistas. La joven de ojos grises la miraba fijamente y con burla.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Jäger. – dijo Pieck tímidamente – Es un honor que fuera usted quien me haya elegido para el puesto.

-No fue nada. – replicó Mikasa amablemente – Pero no te elegí por tu currículum. Esa chica que quedó contigo, Mina Carolina, tenía mucha mejor experiencia laboral que tú.

-¿Entonces, por…?

-Porque no eres bonita. – le lanzó la azabache antes de salir del recinto, dejando a Pieck pasmada y dolida.

En ese mismo momento, la persona más odiada en el mundo por Mikasa hacía su aparición en la recepción.

-¡Vade Retro, Satanás! – exclamó Mikasa con una gran sonrisa a modo de saludo. Cómo la odiaba.

Yelena le devolvió la mirada de odio y la sonrisa resplandeciente. Era una mujer alta y rubia de cabello corto, hija de uno de los socios de la empresa. Una de sus grandes ventajas.

-¡Ay, Mikasa! ¡Tan tierna y amable como siempre! – chilló contenta – Lamento mucho la pérdida de Colt… es más, muero por ver a Zeke para consolarlo y darle mi pésame.

-Ni creas que voy a dejarte sola con él. – le espetó la joven.

-Eres un pollito de leche, no cambias. – dijo la rubia como si fueran las mejores amigas – Pero quieras o no, voy a entrar a verlo. Mi apoyo es crucial en este momento, con la bendición de Ymir.

-No estoy para tus ironías, maldita _boche_. – masculló Mikasa con furia y una falsa sonrisa – No quieras aprovecharte de la situación para meterte por delante de sus ojos, porque sabes muy bien que no lo voy a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra para que logres tu cometido, mosca muerta insoportable.

-¡Yelena! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa verte! – exclamó Zeke acercándose a ellas, feliz de verla.

-¿Qué te dije? – le susurró Yelena a Mikasa con maldad antes de correr hacia los brazos de Zeke.

-¡Ay, Zeke! ¡Lamento mucho la pérdida del pequeño Colt! – lloró la rubia mientras se hundía en el pecho de Zeke - ¿Pero para qué estamos los amigos si no es para estar en las buenas y en las malas? ¡Siempre estaré a tu lado, mi querido Zeke!

Al final, fue Zeke quien terminó por consolarla como si fuera ella la de la pérdida. Mikasa rodó los ojos. Lamentaba haber insultado a la nueva secretaria; bien podría haber sido una aliada y espía contra esa víbora.

-¡Ah, Mikasa! – le dijo Yelena secándose las lágrimas de cocodrilo desde los brazos de Zeke – Historia ya está instalada en tu casa, tu madre y sobre todo Eren le están haciendo compañía. Se nota que se quieren mucho… - dijo con ponzoña y luego miró a Zeke - ¿No crees que harían linda pareja esos dos?

Zeke se encogió de hombros.

-Pues nunca lo había pensado. – repuso – Pero si se llegara a dar el caso de que se quieran, no seré yo quien se oponga. Eren es un buen chico e Historia es una jovencita muy valerosa e inteligente. ¿Quieren tomar un café? Lo pediré ahora mismo en lo que mando entregar un mensaje.

Yelena sonrió con satisfacción al ver el rostro pálido de Mikasa. Siempre había sospechado que la azabache tenía sentimientos incestuosos hacia su tío. Reconocía que era una gran jugada de parte de la vieja Fritz meter a Historia para que atrapara a Eren. Aunque a la anciana noble no le caían en gracia los Jäger, no podía dejar de valorar la gran fortuna que tenían. Además, quería prevenir algún futuro posible escándalo que esa niña Mikasa pudiera provocar.

-Vamos. – dijo Mikasa lanzándole una última mirada asesina a Yelena, quien le sacó la lengua mientras seguían a Zeke hasta su despacho.

Yelena Kruger era la única hija del mejor amigo de Grisha Jäger, Eren Kruger. Aunque habían convivido muy pocas veces en la infancia, había crecido admirando y amando en la distancia a Zeke, varios años mayor que ella. Lo veía como su héroe y caballero de brillante armadura. No hace falta describir el estado de tristeza y turbación cuando su querido rubio se casó con esa tal Nina Magnolia, salida de la nada. La odiaba como a nadie, y su odio crecía cada vez más a medida que los retoños del matrimonio nacían. Pero sabía que debía tragarse sus sentimientos si quería estar cerca de Zeke, y qué mejor que mantenerse cerca de la familia como amiga, en lo que veía su oportunidad de acabar con ese matrimonio y quedarse con el rubio de barba. El primer obstáculo, que era Colt, estaba acabado por obra y gracia de esa guerra tercermundista que ella agradecía que se estuviera librando en ese momento; ahora tenía que hacer algo para que se separara y ya vería qué hacer con ese mocoso de Falco. Pero su más grande traba era Mikasa, no sabía cómo abordarla, pues su semblante frío e imperturbable hacía que le fuera imposible estudiarla para encontrarle un punto débil. Salvo el asunto de Eren, no había otra cosa que la tuviera entre la espada y la pared.

Pero esta vez, venía a jugar sucio por Zeke, sin importar si tenía que utilizar la muerte del crío mayor para acercarse a su anhelo. Haría lo que fuera con tal de alejar a Nina de quien siempre consideró su hombre, y ahora, con el apoyo de Ymir Fritz, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

Lo que nadie más sabía, es que hubo una tercera persona viajando con las dos rubias desde Berlín. Ni siquiera ellas lo sabían. Ymir había planeado todo de tal manera que sus armas llegaran todas juntas. Y justamente esa tercera persona, estaba de pie frente a ella en su lujoso despacho en su piso en la rue Murillo de París. Era un joven apuesto y alto, de cabello rubio con patillas, de apariencia simpática y fácil. La fachada perfecta para un espía y agente especial.

Ymir Fritz lo miraba con suficiencia.

-Qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo, Thomas querido. – le dijo – Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer y a quién debes seguir a toda hora. La información que obtengas será muy importante; eso y la prueba física que necesito.

-Por supuesto, señora. – respondió Thomas Wagner con solemnidad – A partir de mañana comenzaré mi trabajo con Mikasa Jäger.

* * *

Mientras, en el hotel donde se hospedaba, Levi recibía extrañado un mensaje. Hacía días que no veía a Petra, salvo por un par de veces en las que compartieron alguna merienda rápida o una caminata por los alrededores. Moría por volver a tenerla entre sus brazos como la vez que se reencontraron, pero era consciente de que no podía ser egoísta, siendo ella quien tenía la situación más complicada de entre los dos. Él no estaba casado ni tenía obligaciones con nadie, mucho menos tener que darle explicaciones a su familia. Así que comprendía a la pelirroja y la apoyaría en lo que ella le daba tiempo a Zeke a recuperarse y así pedirle el divorcio. En el fondo también le ilusionaba el hecho de poder conocer a su hija, pasar tiempo con ella y poder establecer una relación fuerte entre ambos. Confiaba en que la chica hubiera sacado la amabilidad y la capacidad de comprensión de Petra. En cuanto al niño que Petra tenía con Zeke, no le molestaba en lo absoluto; todo lo contrario, también quería conocerlo y ofrecerle su amistad.

Esperaría pacientemente por ella. Había estado en un agujero por veinte años, podría esperar unos meses más, aunque su impulso le dijera que la robara y se la llevara con él lejos. Soltó un gruñido, ya se parecía a Kenny.

Por lo pronto, decidió leer la nota que le enviaron. Sus ojos se llenaron de furia a medida que leía.

_Te espero mañana a las 11:oo pm frente al restaurante 58 Tour Eiffel. Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y dejar en claro. Por favor, no faltes, mi tiempo es valioso._

No tenía firma pero ni falta hacía para saber que se trataba de Zeke. Arrugó el papel mientras sus ojos irradiaban odio.


	13. ¿África mía?

**Capítulo 11: ¿África mía?**

Al mismo tiempo que sucedían los acontecimientos de París…

Después de casi 10 horas de viaje, el avión de Erwin Smith por fin aterrizó en el Aeropuerto Monrovia-Roberts, en la capital de Liberia. Las horas de la travesía, más la preocupación, la incertidumbre y la molestia, sólo habían incrementado su enojo hacia Zöe Hange. Si bien había entendido en París que ella era así y que el deber era el deber, seguía picándole al empresario el hecho de que ella no le hubiera dirigido ni una palabra de despedida o aviso. Nuevamente consideró que huía de él por alguna razón.

Además, estaba fastidiado por haber tenido que viajar en un vuelo comercial y no haber tenido el buen tino de contratar uno privado. Otro punto más para agregar a la lista de culpas de la doctora Hange: hacer que se olvidara de cosas tan básicas y obvias para él y recurrir a soluciones de gente común. Esa mujer le hacía perder la cabeza y olvidarse de quién era y su importancia.

Subió a un taxi y empezó a dar órdenes en inglés. Primero pasaría la noche en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, y a la mañana siguiente se dirigiría a la Embajada de Estados Unidos a utilizar sus conexiones y estrategias para conseguir información y recursos para llegar a donde estaba la doctora.

* * *

Una vez despuntado el alba al día siguiente, el imponente rubio entró en el edificio de la embajada como Juan por su casa, como si fuera el dueño del lugar y jefe del mismísimo embajador. Con aire arrogante y autoritario, ordenó que se le permitiera una audiencia con el representante de su patria en ese país. Así de insoportable era Erwin Smith cuando quería conseguir algo y le costaba; podía ser prepotente hasta causar terror.

Apenas le dijeron que podía entrar en el despacho del embajador, abrió la puerta con semblante imperioso, asombrando a guardias, trabajadores y al mismo embajador, quien sabía que se trataba del hijo de Erwin Smith Sr., uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo.

El rubio no le dio tiempo ni para saludar y le colocó una maleta con dinero en el escritorio.

-Quiero que me dé más información sobre la nueva cepa de Ébola y dónde es. – exigió – También quiero un vuelo privado hacia ese lugar.

Se suponía que esos datos eran confidenciales y no debían salir ni del país ni de las organizaciones a cargo mientras se contuviera al virus. Cosa que hasta el momento seguía bajo control. Pero el embajador sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se descontrolara, dada la situación sanitaria penosa de la región. Pero tampoco podía permitirse negarle algo a ese millonario: su empresa era proveedora de armas a todos los tipos de entidades en el continente africano, ya fueran del gobierno o de la guerrilla, y no le convenía contrariar a ese príncipe de la muerte. Además de que esa maleta repleta de dinero era más que tentadora.

Le dijo todo lo que sabía y se comprometió en poner a su disposición un jet privado siempre y cuando el rubio tuviera paciencia, ya que esas cosas no se conseguían de la noche a la mañana. Por lo que, unos días después, Erwin Smith volvió al aeropuerto para subirse a su vuelo particular con destino a la pequeña ciudad costera de Harper, donde una camioneta con escolta policial local lo esperaría para llevarlo al asentamiento de Woleke, a orillas del río Cavalla.

Así, el niño malcriado iba en busca de la doctora que lo confundía, moviendo cielo y tierra.

* * *

Cientos de kilómetros al sur, en una zona selvática y a orillas del río Cavalla, que dividía Liberia con Costa de Marfil, estaban las pequeñas villas de Woleke 1 y 2, donde hacía unas semanas se habían manifestado los primeros casos de esta nueva enfermedad del Ébola, mucho más fuerte y temible que las anteriores. También se veía afectado el asentamiento de Kablekeh, a pocos kilómetros de los antes mencionados poblados. Afortunadamente en cierto sentido, esas aldeas componían el punto final de las rutas a zonas urbanizadas, por lo que aún no había peligro inmediato de que la enfermedad se dispara. La cuarentena había sido impuesta a tiempo en la zona y se mantendría hasta que todo se controlara o murieran en el intento.

Ahora lo importante era no dejar que la enfermedad llegara a la ciudad de Cavala, de lo contrario, podían empezar a dar por perdida la batalla contra ese microscópico monstruo.

El epidemiólogo Keith Shadis, el infectólogo John Onyankopon y la genetista Zöe Hange componían el tridente al mando del equipo médico que se estaba haciendo cargo de la situación. Si bien la labor de investigación de los tres era sobresaliente, el hecho de que cada día había más infectados hacía que su equipo no diera abasto y que ni siquiera ellos pudieran rendir como médicos y como investigadores. Era una situación que los tenía al límite, llegándose a repartir en las tres villas, reduciendo aún más el personal, pero luchando por hacer lo posible para revertir este mal.

La doctora Zöe Hange se dejó caer sobre la silla con cansancio y frustración. Habían pasado unos días desde su llegada y parecía que había estado sin parar por meses. Apenas puso un pie en la villa y ya la habían vestido y metido al área de pacientes en la carpa que le correspondía. Era el tercer fallecimiento en lo que iba del largo y caluroso día, y lo peor era que había otras dos personas que no pasarían de las próximas horas. Esto se estaba saliendo de control en la diminuta aldea a su cargo, y los pocos médicos que eran ya no daban abasto. Ojalá Keith lograra conseguir más recursos y personal para aplacar la fuerza de la enfermedad y poder desarrollar una vacuna lo más pronto posible.

Suspiró y se levantó. No tenía tiempo ni para asearse ni para comer. Las personas la requerían y el tiempo era oro.

No había lugar para preocupaciones banales.

* * *

El lujoso Range Rover en el que un par de agentes llevaban a Erwin Smith, llegó cerca del atardecer a Woleke 1. El rubio de cejas gruesas palideció al ver el panorama que se cernía frente a él, n sólo por las corridas de médicos y aldeanos voluntarios de carpa en carpa, sino también por el nivel de pobreza que había. Algo que él jamás en su vida había visto de cerca.

Vio que un hombre vestido con protección médica salía de una de las carpas para recibirlo.

-Buenos días, soy el Dr. John Onyankopon – lo saludó – Usted no debería estar aquí, pero si lo acompañan las autoridades, supongo que trae algún mensaje del gobierno.

Erwin sudó frío. Él pensando en sus propios objetivos cuando había asuntos más urgentes.

-Mucho gusto, Dr., me llamo Erwin Smith – se presentó – Y no, no soy del gobierno. Vengo en busca de la Doctora Hange.

El médico se desinfló. Se había ilusionado con que él fuera algún nuevo especialista enviado para ayudarles.

-Pues le reitero que no debería estar aquí. – le dijo con seriedad – Y la Doctora Hange no se encuentra en esta aldea, sino en la siguiente. Pero no debe ir…

-¿Ustedes la conocen? – interrumpió el rubio dirigiéndose a los policías que lo acompañaban; ellos asintieron – Entonces, vamos para allá. – volvió a mirar a John - Muchas gracias, Dr. – y se dio la vuelta para irse.

John Onyankopon miraba el vehículo alejarse en dirección a Woleke 2. Justo hoy que el radio no funcionaba y estaba en plena reparación y que Shadis se había dado una escapada a Cavala para requerir más instrumentos y personal.

Suspiró.

Cuando Keith llegara y se enterara de que alguien había llegado alegremente preguntando por Zöe Hange, se cabrearía.

* * *

Recién entrada la noche, la castaña pudo hacerse un tiempo para darse un breve baño y alimentarse un poco en su carpa, para luego dar las últimas indicaciones antes de dormir un rato. Ya vestida y dejando la toalla a un lado, comía un sándwich mientras leía algunos documentos cuando escuchó que un vehículo se acercaba. No se inmutó, tal vez era Keith.

Segundos después, escuchó que uno de sus médicos asistentes asignados discutía con el recién llegado. Frunció el ceño, ya que no era el tono de voz de ninguno de sus colegas. Discutían en inglés y el acento de uno de ellos era insoportablemente americano.

Justo en ese momento, de sopetón y sin darle tiempo a siquiera levantarse para ver qué pasaba, Erwin Smith se apersonó dentro de la carpa con gesto serio y lleno de reproche. También tenía el rostro algo demacrado y una barba incipiente, más por la preocupación, que hacía que no tuviera cabeza para otra cosa, que por falta de tiempo o de aseo. La doctora casi se atragantó y dejó caer su preciado sándwich. No... no podía ser... tenía que ser una pesadilla...

Simplemente no lo podía creer. De todos los lugares del mundo, ¿qué hacía Erwin Smith en África? Y no en el África donde los millonarios iban a cazar, a disfrutar de los hoteles exóticos y a pasear en safaris. No. Estaba en una de las zonas más vulnerables, inhóspitas y pobres, con sus aires de niño rico y seguramente sin imaginar cómo era vivir y trabajar así. La castaña no entendía nada y sólo balbuceaba sin entender. En ese instante, uno de los doctores llegó jadeando detrás de él.

-¡Perdone, doctora... pero... no pude... detenerlo! - resollaba.

Zöe dio un respingo para luego prestarle atención, ante la mirada fija y enojada del rubio.

-Está bien... puedes dejarnos solos.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas, en un silencio incómodo y en donde la tensión se podía cortar hasta con una cuchara, la mujer preguntó con tranquila pero fría seriedad:

-¿Qué hace aquí, Sr. Smith?

El permanente ceño fruncido del hombre sólo se profundizó aún más, dando a entender lo disgustado que estaba.

-¡¿Se puede saber, Dra. Hange, qué pretendía abandonando sus obligaciones para venir a este fin del mundo?! - le gritó con autoridad - ¡Vengo a llevármela de vuelta a París, de donde nunca debió haber salido! ¡En donde tiene un compromiso como investigadora y socia!

Hange no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Erwin Smith viajando miles de kilómetros a una villa olvidada por Dios sólo para llevarla de vuelta? Imposible, seguramente tenía cera en los oídos.

-Sr. Smith - empezó molesta y con fría urbanidad – Justamente son mis obligaciones como investigadora y sobre todo como médica, las que me trajeron a este lugar. No veo el porqué de su queja: he dejado todo en orden y organizado en el Centro de Investigaciones como para que usted pudiera seguir trabajando cómodamente en mi ausencia con mis asistentes. - y agregó, aún más enojada por la imprudencia del hombre - Además... ¿cómo pudo venir aquí, con lo peligroso que es? ¡¿No se da cuenta de que a pocos metros hay gente gravemente enferma debido a un virus infeccioso? ¡Porque me imagino que ya estará al tanto de las circunstancias!

Erwin seguía con su cara de piedra.

-En efecto. - le respondió con el mismo tono – He recolectado gran información con suma facilidad, lo cual demuestra que no hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar. - agregó con arrogancia - ¡Pero he de decirle que nada le da el derecho de dejarme solo para venir aquí! ¡No me importa lo que suceda en este lugar! ¡Que sean otros los que se encarguen! ¡Vengo a llevármela y de paso a salvarla de todo esto!

-¡A MÍ NADIE ME TIENE QUE SALVAR DE NADA! ¡YO SÉ CUIDARME SOLA! ¡Y SI ME MUERO NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA!

-¡CLARO QUE ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA! ¡USTED TIENE QUE ESTAR AL FRENTE DEL EVENTO DE MARIE!

La doctora palideció y sintió náuseas... ¿en serio él le estaba diciendo esas cosas tan frívolas en medio de ese infierno? Parecía cosa de comedia.

Cruzó la habitación de tres zancadas hasta llegar al rubio para propinarle una cachetada que resonó hasta en la selva.

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A HABLARME DE ESA ESTÚPIDA GALA EN MEDIO DE ESTA TRAGEDIA?! - vociferó con furia mientras él la miraba atónito - ¡HAY GENTE MURIENDO Y MÉDICOS ARRIESGANDO SUS VIDAS PARA QUE ESTA MIERDA NO SE SALGA DE CONTROL Y USTED VIENE A HACER UN BERRINCHE PORQUE SU FACHADA VIAJÓ SIN SU PERMISO Y LO DEJÓ SOLO CON SU FIESTITA! ¡Y TODO PARA QUEDAR BIEN CON LA GENTE Y CON LA MEMORIA DE UNA MUERTA! ¡USTED NO VALE EL DINERO QUE GASTA, ERWIN SMITH!

-¡NO LE PERMITO QUE...!

-¡NO! ¡YO NO LE PERMITO QUE VENGA AQUÍ A REGAÑARME POR NO CUMPLIRLE LOS CAPRICHOS! ¡DESPIERTE, HOMBRE! ¡HAY EN EL MUNDO COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE GALAS BENÉFICAS Y MÁS PELIGROSAS QUE SUS CONTRATOS! - y luego agregó con sorna - Qué ironía... usted y su padre tan tranquilos con sus mansiones y con sus idioteces, mientras que con sus poderosas manos firman sentencias de muerte vendiendo armas a los gobiernos y a los terroristas, con tal de que las guerras nunca terminen...

-¡CÁLLESE, MUJER!

-¡NO ME CALLO NADA! ¿Y SABE QUÉ? ¡LE VOY A DECIR LO QUE PIENSO DE USTED Y SU PADRE! ¡LOS DOS SON UN PAR DE ASESINOS! ¡SIN UNA MANCHA DE SANGRE EN SUS MANOS, PERO SÍ EN SUS CONCIENCIAS! ¡USTEDES SON LOS QUE MATAN A SOLDADOS Y CIVILES, Y VIOLAN A LAS MUJERES A PUNTA DE REVÓLVER! ¡SON USTEDES LOS QUE...! - se detuvo al ver que Erwin levantaba la mano, listo para abofetearla, lo cual hizo que riera a carcajadas. El rubio bajó la mano, enfurecido y avergonzado por tal impulso, y se dedicó a apuñalarla con la mirada mientras ella se reía.

-No le perdono que haya insultado a mi padre y a mi esposa de esa manera. - masculló con cólera - A mí puede decirme todo lo que quiera, pero a ellos no. - y se irguió, orgulloso - Después de esto, me doy cuenta de que hice mal en confiar en usted... volveré a París y retiraré el apoyo financiero a su centro. Sin duda otros lo aprovecharán mejor. - se dio la vuelta y al abrir la carpa para salir, se quedó congelado en su sitio: ni el Range Rover ni los agentes que lo habían traído estaban allí. Sólo su par de maletas Louis Vuitton que estaban en medio de la polvareda. Lo habían dejado.

Hange se aproximó a sus espaldas.

-Ay, Erwin Smith... - le dijo con burla ya recuperada de su ataque de risa – Lo que hace tu egoísmo. Sobornaste a Dios y medio mundo para ir en busca de una pobre ingrata y te dejaron a tu suerte.

-¡Tengo que volver! ¡Présteme su radio!

-Allá está, puedes usarlo cuando quieras. - señaló con indiferencia – Pero no podrás salir: ahora estás en cuarentena con nosotros. Tu padre tendrá que hacer malabares para sacarte de aquí, y creo que no quedará muy contento con el viaje que hiciste sólo para hacerme una escenita.

Erwin se quedó de una pieza.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así es. Y ya que rompimos relaciones laborales, te aviso que aquí mando yo, y tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga si quieres salir vivo y sano de este lugar. - le advirtió - Así que tú eliges: puedes quedarte lloriqueando aquí adentro a la espera de que tu papi mande un ejército en tu búsqueda, eso sí, sin siquiera asomar la nariz afuera... o puedes ayudarnos como voluntario en esta cruzada contra la enfermedad. Tenemos trajes especiales de sobra, así que no te preocupes.

La mandíbula del empresario llegó hasta el suelo. Siempre había sido un hombre muy valiente y arrojado, severo y con un poder de decisión sin igual en el mundo de los negocios, pero esta nueva situación simplemente lo superaba. Jamás había tenido que lidiar con la enfermedad, la pobreza y la prisa, él no estaba hecho para eso. Y ahora, por culpa de un impulso tonto por esa mujer, estaba hundido hasta el cuello de problemas. Problemas con ella, con su padre y hasta diplomáticos. Todo por haberse enojado con ella... todo por sentirse atraído por ella, queriendo dárselas de salvador sacándola de ese agujero y llevándosela a París para que pudiera acompañarlo a esa gala y para que, sobre todo, ella por fin lo mirara como el centro de atención que él se consideraba que era. Quería que lo viera como él quería. Y ahora era él quien la miraba desde abajo.

Estaba aturdido.

Hange lo miraba con algo de empatía. Había salido un rato de la carpa para buscar las maletas del hombre y regresó cargándolas hasta un lado de la entrada. Lamentaba un poco haber sido tan brusca con él, pero el tipo se lo había buscado. Ahora que se pusiera los pantalones y se enfrentara al mundo real, basta de jugar al dueño del mundo detrás de un escritorio. Y ella lo ayudaría en este desafío.

-Ven, siéntate... - le dijo mientras lo llevaba hasta su catre - Dormirás aquí, no tengo otro catre de sobra.

Erwin la miró atontado.

-¿Y tú?

-Tengo una hamaca, dormiré allí. - respondió ella sin darle importancia al asunto – El radio está siempre prendido, puedes usarlo cuando quieras. Y por allá atrás hay una latona en la que puedes lavarte. Aquí pasamos por mucha escasez, así que no esperes algo a lo que estés acostumbrado.

El rubio no se atrevía a mirarla. Estaba totalmente avergonzado, cosa que se manifestaba con el ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ella lo miraba algo divertida.

-Ahhhh... - suspiró - Hiciste que dejara caer mi sándwich... tendré que hacerme otro y supongo que tienes hambre, así que haré otro más para ti...

-¡¿Qué es esto?! - retumbó una voz grave desde la entrada.

Era Keith Shadis.

Había llegado de Cavala para dar las noticias de nuevos elementos de trabajo y recursos sanitarios, pasando primero por la aldea de Hange. Quería darle una sorpresa y el sorprendido resultó ser él.

Pues un hombre rubio y bien parecido estaba sentado en su cama con gesto cansado y un par de maletas de lujo al lado.

Erwin, en cambio, vio ante sí a un hombre calvo, alto y de buen porte, de rostro severo y curtido por la vida y el mundo. Por el acento, era británico. Estaba ataviado en una típica camisa de safari, pantalones de lana oscura color caqui, borcegos de cuero, cazadora estilo Wested Leather y sombrero fedora en la cabeza. Le faltaba el látigo y era Indiana Jones.

-¡Keith! - chilló la castaña sudando la gota gorda – Te presento a Erwin Smith, el nuevo voluntario de Woleke 2. Erwin, él es el Dr. Keith Shadis, mi jefe y el médico que me convocó.

Ambos hombres se miraron con desconfianza. Erwin se puso de pie, y con suma elegancia se acercó al médico para ofrecerle la mano. El otro se la estrechó, aplicando fuerza de más y demostrando que no era del todo bienvenido. Pero el rubio no se quedó atrás, lo miró desafiante y también procedió a apretar el agarre de su mano. Se estaban tirando rayos láser con las miradas.

-Bueno... - farfulló Hange. Los dos volvieron a la realidad y se soltaron.

-¿Se puede saber cómo pasó todo esto? - inquirió Shadis - ¿De dónde salió este señor y por qué está aquí? - le dirigió una mirada filosa al nuevo integrante del campamento, quien se la devolvió. Se cayeron mal desde el primer instante.

-Ah... es una historia larga, después te la cuento... - respondió Zöe nerviosa – Por lo pronto se quedará conmigo en mi carpa, ya nos organizamos.

-¡¿Cómo que en tu carpa?!

-Usted no debería cuestionar mucho las decisiones de la Doctora Hange. - intervino Erwin - Más aún cuando son personales... cosas de nosotros dos.

-Pues todo lo que pasa aquí, ya sea personal o no, es de mi incumbencia, hijo. - le espetó el otro – En fin, sólo vine a avisar que en los próximos días vendrán más insumos y personal para auxiliarnos en lo que nosotros investigamos. - miró a Erwin con veneno – Y mañana quiero una buena explicación de todo esto. Ahora tengo que irme, tengo que ver cómo están las cosas en Kablekeh y darle la noticia a John... hasta luego. - salió hecho una furia de la carpa.

-¡Gracias Keith! - exclamó la castaña - ¡Nos vemos!

-Ese hombre se toma muchas libertades contigo. - observó Erwin una vez solos – Da la impresión de que le perteneces.

-No lo culpes. Fue mi novio por algunos años.

Erwin giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirarla con asombro.

-¡¿Cómo que novio?! - exclamó.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Fue mi profesor en la universidad... y clase va, clase viene, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enredada con él. - le explicó ella como si nada – Y ya ves, simplemente no funcionó. Pero es asunto pasado.

-Pues para él no parece cosa del pasado. - repuso Erwin celoso.

-Vamos, Erwin, ni mi padre fue tan castroso como tú pareces serlo. - le regañó dulcemente la doctora – Anda, lávate en lo que yo hago los sándwiches y luego nos acostamos a dormir. Mañana hay mucho trabajo por hacer si es que no nos levantan antes; por suerte esta noche no me toca hacer guardia.

Erwin palideció.

-¿Pero aquí adentro?

-Ay, no voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes en un hombre. - rezongó Hange – Y no seas remilgoso; estaré de espaldas, así que no te veré.

Erwin suspiró. Era un hombre de 40 años y se estaba empezando a comportar como un niño de 15 ante su primera experiencia. Tenía que poner la mente en blanco y encauzarla como lo hacía en sus reuniones y conferencias. Pero con ella no se podía hacer tal cosa. Era de otro mundo.

Y así, Erwin se "bañó" en una gran latona, cuidándose de no mostrar de más; comió un improvisado sándwich de ingredientes de dudosa procedencia hecho por Zöe Hange y al final de todo, se acostó a dormir en un duro catre en medio del calor húmedo africano. El ventilador no les daba abasto, pero por lo menos estaban protegidos de los mosquitos.

Mientras la noche avanzaba y antes de caer dormido, Erwin observó la durmiente silueta de la doctora colgando de una hamaca. Hacía unos ruiditos nasales muy graciosos. Se preguntó si realmente todo lo que le había dicho sobre lo que pensaba de él y de su padre era verdad, y algo en su interior se removió incómodo. Tal vez era lo que todo el mundo pensaba, sólo que él prefería mantenerse ajeno a las opiniones negativas y pensar que era adorado por todos, hasta por sus detractores. Decidió que llamaría a la embajada por la mañana y pensaría mejor las cosas. Por lo pronto, era mejor conciliar el sueño.

Mañana sería un día muy agitado.


	14. Declaración de guerra

**Capítulo 12: Declaración de guerra**

Erwin caminaba por la tupida selva sin rumbo, cuidando de sus pasos y mirando a su alrededor con creciente temor, pues parecía que en cualquier momento la espesura se cerraría sobre él tragándolo vivo. Se sentía atrapado y sofocado por esta nueva situación en la que se veía. Todo era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado: la gente, el lugar, el clima, las condiciones… él no quería saber nada de eso. Se sentía impotente, no era un hombre tan de hierro como él mismo pensaba.

De repente, la vio a su lado. Con su cabello rojizo y sus ojos verdes, Marie le sonreía radiante, tranquilizándolo sólo con esa bella mueca y sin necesidad de palabras. Sintiéndose más seguro, Erwin le tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar juntos, hasta que, sin previo aviso, ella le soltó y empezó a alejarse. Con terror, el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba paralizado, no podía moverse para seguir a su esposa. Ella se dio la vuelta para dedicarle una última mirada dulce y se despidió:

-Hora de despertar, Erwin.

-No… no me dejes, Marie… ¡MARIE! – gritó Erwin levantándose de golpe, asustado y sudoroso. Había pegado un grito tan fuerte que sintió la garganta arderle, además del rastro de lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas. Después de unos segundos, percibió que estaba sobre un catre y dentro de una carpa, y a pesar de que aún estaba oscuro, era ya de madrugada y la gente iba y venía afuera.

Así que su viaje y su consecuencia no habían sido un sueño, tenía la esperanza de despertar y estar en la cómoda cama de su departamento en París. Pero no.

Escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta a su lado y levantó la vista para encontrarse a Zöe Hange mirándolo con cierta desilusión, con sus ojos reflejando decepción y tristeza. Se había levantado momentos antes de que él despertara, y había escuchado cómo llamaba desesperado a su difunta mujer.

-Buenos días, Erwin. – saludó secamente – Allá tienes café recién hecho y algunas galletas.

-No quiero nada de este lugar. – le espetó él, aún frustrado. – Usaré el radio. – se levantó de un brinco y fue rápidamente hacia el aparato.

-Te ayudaré. – dijo la doctora, más desanimada que antes. No podía negar que verlo llegar tan lejos por ella la había ilusionado de alguna manera, pero sólo duró un instante, pues el hecho de que el hombre sólo tuviera presenta a su esposa como motivo para su búsqueda le había destrozado el cuento. Y la probable pesadilla que tuvo y que culminó con él llamándola, sólo lo confirmaba. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre daría cualquier cosa por no estar allí con ella y resucitar a Marie.

Le ayudó con el uso del radio y las coordenadas para poder comunicarse con la Embajada de Estados Unidos, y cuando lo lograron, empezó el verdadero tormento para Erwin Smith. Pues le habían dicho que era imposible sacarlo de allí debido a la cuarentena y que harían todo lo posible para comunicarse con su señor padre, para ver si había alguna posibilidad a futuro. Al final, no le prometieron anda y cortaron la comunicación. Erwin se veía abatido. La doctora le sirvió una taza de café y le acercó un plato con galletitas.

-Vamos, come un poco. – le dijo suavemente – Hoy no va a ser necesario que me acompañes, puedes quedarte aquí. Pero si necesitas algo, debes ponerte aquel traje para poder salir. – le señaló un equipo de protección médica que ella había sacado para él.

-Gracias. – le dijo él sin ganas. Ella lo miró apesadumbrada y se marchó a trabajar.

Cuando la mañana avanzó, Erwin se cansó de carburar y lamentarse, y decidió explorar lo que había en la carpa. Encontró documentos académicos, libros de medicina, revistas de actualización y otras cosas que en otros tiempos no le habrían interesado en lo más mínimo, pero ahora, dadas las circunstancias, eran lo mejor que tenía para matar el tiempo e informarse un poco.

En ese momento, Keith Shadis hizo nuevamente su aparición en la carpa de la doctora.

-Buenos días, Dr. – lo recibió el rubio con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Se le ofrece algo? La Dra. Hange está con sus pacientes.

-No vengo a verla a ella, vengo a verlo a usted. – le informó el hombre con severidad mientras se acercaba al empresario – Por lo poco que supe, usted vino aquí en busca de Zöe. No sé qué es lo que pretende con ella, pero le advierto que no dejaré que sea víctima de los caprichos de un niño rico. Es una mujer que merece respeto… y a un hombre de verdad.

-Supe que ustedes tuvieron una relación. – le contestó el otro – Pero que ya es cosa del pasado, así que permítame decirle que la Dra. Hange es una mujer adulta que sabe lo que hace. Además, no debería meterse en su vida, le busque quien le busque en este fin del mundo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere usted de ella?! – se alteró Shadis. - ¡¿Acaso está enamorado de ella?! ¡Esa es la única explicación plausible para esta locura de viaje que hizo!

Erwin quedó congelado de la impresión. Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo; ahora todo el mundo pensaría que sentía cosas por la castaña. No era que no las sintiese, pero no estaba enamorado de ella, no estaba enamorado de nadie. Sólo de Marie, de ella y para siempre.

Sería un insulto a su memoria siquiera imaginarse rehaciendo su vida con otra mujer. Simplemente no podía.

Pero Keith Shadis le caía mal, y si podía utilizar eso para atormentarlo (pues se daba cuenta de que el hombre seguía enamorado de la médica), lo confundiría con gusto.

-Las razones que me trajeron hasta aquí sólo nos competen a ella y a mí y lo que dejamos en París. – le soltó con frialdad – No hay motivo para que usted se altere y se interese por nosotros y por nuestra relación. Así que le pido que no se meta entre ella y yo. – finalizó con desdén.

Era tanta la rabia en el Dr. Keith Shadis que por poco no le creció pelo en la cabeza del coraje. No sólo había contactado con la castaña por su impoluta profesionalidad, sino también porque en el fondo, quería hacer las paces y retomar su relación con ella aprovechando que estarían solos y lejos del mundanal ruido. Una decisión egoísta teniendo en cuenta el heraldo de muerte que acosaba a la zona, pero un riesgo válido para Keith Shadis, quien no le temía a nada y sabía que ella tampoco.

-Pues la última palabra la tiene ella. – le desafió – No estoy dispuesto a dejar que sea carne de cañón para buitres millonarios como usted, y créame que sé tratar con alimañas de su tipo. – y añadió – Así que es usted quien no se meterá entre nosotros, Erwin Smith. Esto es una declaración de guerra.

-Entonces que así sea. – contestó Erwin. Esto se había tornado personal de un momento a otro.

Mientras tanto y a pocos metros, el motivo de la discordia, mientras trabajaba a las corridas en pos del bienestar de sus pacientes, sentía que extrañamente le ardían las orejas.

* * *

En Aubagne, una mujer se preparaba para salir de la posada en donde se hospedaba para ir rumbo a Stohess. Pues hoy sería el día en que se enfrentaría con el actual dueño de Romarins. Durante años había buscado a su única hermana sin cesar, desde que pudo contar con algo de dinero para contratar investigadores. Uno de ellos pudo seguir el rastro desde la villa donde habían crecido hasta el pueblo de Aubagne, de paso enterándose de que una tía suya vivía allí, razón por la cual su hermana había decidido ir hasta tan lejos. Lamentaba haber abandonado a su familia siendo tan joven, pero simplemente estaba tan cansada de la pobreza que se vio obligada a tomar el primer tren con sus pocas pertenencias para salir de allí y procurar por una nueva vida. Le había costado, y aunque hoy en día no era rica ni mucho menos, podía vivir holgadamente, por lo que juntó finalmente valor para volver por su familia, sólo para encontrarse con que sus padres habían muerto y su hermana desaparecido años atrás. Y ahora todas las pistas la llevaban hacia este lugar, en donde se perdía el rastro de su hermana para descubrir otras cosas. Cosas que iban desde la muerte de la familia de su tía hasta la compra de Romarins a manos de los Ackerman.

Tal vez ya no encontraría a su hermana Nifa, pero se había topado con una gran oportunidad. Por lo que llamó a su abogado para sopesar los pros y los contras de lo que pretendía hacer. Y aquí estaba, lista para enfrentar a la familia más poderosa de Aubagne, los Ackerman.

* * *

Kenny Ackerman desayunaba tranquilamente en Stohess. Hacía unos días, Levi había llamado para avisar que la documentación de su propiedad en Lyon estaba en regla, pero que se quedaría en París de forma indefinida. Tal vez por fin el enano se animó a disfrutar de una vez por todas de los placeres mundanos, ya parecía un monje ermitaño encerrado en Aubagne. Pero no dejó de notar su tono amenazante y frío detrás del teléfono. Más de lo normal… bah, cosas de él.

Una empleada llegó a las corridas en ese momento.

-¡¿Por qué entras así, mujer?! – la regañó Ackerman - ¡¿No ves que estoy comiendo?!

-¡Lo siento, señor Kenny! – farfulló la mujer - ¡Hay una mujer en la sala que exige hablar con usted! ¡Dice que no se irá hasta verlo!

Kenny hizo una mueca de fastidio y se levantó para ver quién era la dichosa dama que quería verlo. Esperaba que no fuera otra de esas mujerzuelas que le adjudicaban la paternidad de sus retoños, lo cual siempre era falso. Si había algo de lo que Kenny Ackerman se podía jactar con orgullo, era de cuidarse para justamente no dejar bastardos regados por el mundo. A estas alturas, el único feliz con algún bastardo Ackerman sería Jon, no él. A la mierda la herencia y el linaje.

Pero al llegar en la sala, no reconoció a la visitante. Se extrañó.

Era una mujer que sobrepasaba un poco en edad a Levi, pero aún con el encanto de la juventud. Su cabello corto y negro como la noche resaltaba su pálido rostro adornado por pecas y sus ojos ambarinos se le hacían muy conocidos a Kenny. Ella le sonrió amablemente, lo cual no condecía con su mirada llena de desafío.

-Buenos días. – lo saludó - ¿Es usted Kenny Ackerman?

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! – ladró el hombre - ¡No recuerdo haberme acostado contigo!

_Qué tipo ordinario_, pensó. Pero mantuvo su sonrisa, porque disfrutaría de su cara cuando le dijera a lo que había venido.

-Permítame presentarme. – saboreó cada palabra a medida que lo decía – Me llamo Ilse Langnar. Soy sobrina de la esposa del último dueño de Romarins, la señora Manon Ral. – Kenny quedó pasmado y con los ojos como platos – Vengo a dejarle documentación que acredita mi identidad y que lo cita a usted y a su abogado a tratar cierto asunto que nos incumbe a ambos.

Kenny se recuperó y le dirigió una mirada filosa.

-¡¿Qué asunto?!

-El asunto que me deja a mí como única heredera política de Romarins a falta de herederos naturales. – decretó ella con voz alta – Y tengo todo preparado y listo para reclamar las tierras y el manantial.

Kenny temblaba de la ira. Se acercó y le arrebató los papeles que ella le extendía para poder leerlos. Era verdad, la tipa esa hablaba en serio.

-¡¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para venir a reclamar después de veinte años?! – empezó a intimidarla - ¡Nadie se mete con los Ackerman y sale ileso, mocosa! ¡Así que lárgate y no molestes! – era su último intento para meterle miedo y desistiera de hacer un juicio, pero no le resultó.

-Me iré ahora, Sr. Ackerman, pues sólo vine a dejarle estas copias de los papeles que demuestran la veracidad de mi reclamo. – le advirtió – Pero sepa que nos volveremos a ver, y si no es de manera pacífica y llegando a un acuerdo, será en tribunales. Tengo todas las de ganar, ya que no hay _nadie_ vivo de los Ral y soy la única pariente viva de la fallecida dueña. Así que le aconsejaría que se lo piense mejor y no se estrese insistiendo en algo que no tiene caso. Pero si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. Hasta luego. – caminó directamente hacia la puerta y como llegó se fue.

Kenny vociferaba detrás de ella.

-¡PUES NI CREAS QUE ME DARÉ POR VENCIDO! ¡ROMARINS ES MÍA! ¡NO ME ESFORCÉ TANTO POR ELLA PARA NADA! ¡ADEMÁS, NO TE PARECES EN NADA A TU TÍA!

A continuación corrió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Jon, quien ajeno a todo, comía plácidamente en su cama mientras Kuchel tejía junto a la chimenea del aposento en lo que le hacía compañía. Ambos dieron un respingo cuando el hijo mayor entró violentamente.

-¡Kenny! ¿Qué sucede? – se alarmó su hermana al verlo hecho un diablo.

-¡¿Por qué entras así, mocoso?! – le espetó Jon, quien casi se atragantó.

-¡NOS VAN A QUITAR ROMARINS! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESA MUJER!

* * *

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana, y Levi esperaba impaciente en el punto de encuentro. Era en un espacio poco concurrido frente al dichoso restaurante citado en plena Torre Eiffel. Algo bueno para él, porque lo único que quería era que llegara Zeke para pegarle un puñetazo, amenazarlo e irse, y entre menos personas lo presenciaran, mejor. Aunque no podía negar que el lugar permitía apreciar la estructura de la torre, así como también la mejor vista de toda París.

Escuchó a sus espaldas un carraspeo muy conocido, y, preparando el puño con creciente odio, se dio la vuelta bruscamente para encarar a Zeke. Pero en vez de avanzar hacia él para ajusticiarlo, se quedó paralizado en su sitio. Porque el rubio de lentes no venía solo.

Mikasa había llegado junto a él.

Y Zeke sonreía como nunca.

El muy maldito lo había planeado muy bien. No sólo así se escudaba de algún posible ataque de Levi, sino que también daría comienzo a la tortura emocional. El rubio no era nada tonto: sabía que el azabache ataría cabos al ver a la chica, o por lo menos lo haría dudar. Además, él sabía que Petra le había mentido, ya que después de haberle dicho de la llegada de Levi a París, había mandado a seguirla, descubriendo que en efecto se encontraban a escondidas. Casi cayó presa de una crisis de rabia, pero se serenó… su gran carta de triunfo era Mikasa, y estaba seguro de que si Levi no sabía que era su hija, lo sabría pronto. Y el martirio comenzaba ahora.

Levi, por su parte, no podía dejar de mirar atónito a la joven que había llegado junto a su enemigo. Su propia hija. Ahora que podía verla mejor, esa chica era Ackerman de la cabeza a los pies: cabello azabache, ojos grises, piel pálida… además, era tan alta como Kenny y Jon (aunque también pudo haberlo heredado de Pierre Ral) y su belleza era idéntica a la de Kuchel en su juventud. Si ella llegara a presentarse en Aubagne de sopetón, medio pueblo caería desmayado de la impresión.

El azabache temblaba. Temblaba de la emoción y de la cólera. Emoción por al fin conocer a su hija aunque no fuera en las mejores circunstancias, y cólera por ver cómo Zeke se había apropiado de lo que le correspondía a él. Verlo después de tantos años hizo que renacieran en Ackerman el antiguo odio de la rivalidad y la melancolía de la amistad perdida. Moría por golpear a Zeke allí mismo para después llevarse a Mikasa y buscar a Petra para conversar los tres. Pero no podía, tenía que ser paciente pese al sufrimiento.

Pero mientras Zeke se relamía con la escena y Levi sufría en silencio, Mikasa estaba en un estado de confusión e indignación total. Su padre le había dicho que necesitaba que lo acompañara a un encuentro del que no quiso darle más detalles, todo para venir a reencontrarse con ese hombre que se había comportado como un atrevido y majadero en el estudio de los Zacharius. Era el mismo sujeto que había exigido a los gritos hablar a solas con su madre, haciendo que en la mente de la chica se hilaran teorías de todo tipo, las cuales la llevaron considerarlo como una amenaza a su armonía familiar. Y para rematar, no entendía por qué su padre tenía que encontrarse con él, pues a primera vista parecían no estar en buenos términos. Menos entendía qué parte le tocaba a ella de todo esto.

De lo único que estaba segura es de lo mal que le caía ese hombre. Pero por lo menos la tranquilizaba el hecho de que su padre lo conociera, lo cual echaba por tierra que su madre estuviera en peligro.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Levi, amigo! – clamó Zeke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Deja que te presente a _mi hija_ Mikasa Jäger. Mikasa, él es Levi Ackerman, amigo de la infancia mío y de tu madre.

-Mucho gusto, Sr. Ackerman. – saludó Mikasa sin expresión.

Levi dio un respingo y recuperó la compostura. No podía perderla en esta prueba impuesta por Zeke.

-El gusto es mío, Mikasa. – respondió amablemente.

-Ya que nos íbamos a ver aquí, le pedí a mi adorada hija que me acompañara un momento. – se dirigió a la joven – Mika, ¿podrías ir por favor a esa chocolatería tan buena que visitamos en familia hace poco? Podríamos llevarle unos chocolates a tu madre y a tu hermano. Y cuando termine de hablar con mi amigo, tú yo almorzaremos aquí en el restaurante, encanto. – y agregó – Un almuerzo de _padre e hija_.

La azabache suavizó su mirada al dirigirse a quien consideraba su progenitor.

-Como digas, _Pater_. – miró a Levi – Con permiso. – se alejó rápidamente de los dos hombres, dejándolos solos.

Levi miró a Zeke con odio.

-Muy astuto de tu parte Zeke. – masculló conteniendo las ganas de matarlo – Cubrirte las espaldas de esa manera, miserable. – y exclamó lleno de amargura - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto conmigo?! ¡Te aprovechaste, Zeke! ¡Te aprovechaste del incendio para llevarte a Petra lejos!

Zeke lo contemplaba impasible.

-Eso sólo demuestra, Levi, que si uno hace bien su parte, el llamado universo conspira para ayudarle. ¿Quién diría que el amigo relegado a ser espectador de su amor, terminaría siendo el marido y el padre de los hijos de la bella Petra? – gorjeó contento ante su triunfo.

-Eres un desgraciado… ¡¿dónde está el amigo en el que siempre podía confiar?! – reclamó Levi con ojos brillantes de decepción y tristeza.

-Muerto y enterrado, como corresponde. – respondió Zeke – A partir de ese fatídico día soy un hombre nuevo, por el bien de mi familia. – vio que Levi estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él – Cuidado amigo, no querrás que Mikasa vea tu naturaleza salvaje. – se burló - Ella menos que nadie.

-Ella es mi hija, maldito… - empezó a decir Levi entre dientes, muerto de la desesperación y el odio.

-Ella y Petra son mías, y no las pienso perder por nada del mundo. – le advirtió el rubio – El matrimonio y la familia son para toda la vida, y nadie va a destruir lo que he construido en estos años, más aún después de todo lo que hice por mi esposa. – y añadió – Mucho menos tú, Levi. Tu realidad es que estás solo por tus propias culpas y las de tu familia, y la mía son Petra, mis hijos y la familia que conformé con ellos. No te metas donde no tienes lugar.

-Me meto porque todo fue conspiración tuya para alejarnos. – rebatió el azabache – Te aprovechaste del incendio y de la muerte de la familia de Petra para alejarla de mí. Y voy a llegar al fondo de todo esto, porque a mí no me convence esa casualidad en la que te la llevaste a tu casa ese día. Algo sabes y algo tramaste, y así como pienso averiguar la parte de mi familia en este embrollo, también terminaré descubriendo la tuya. Así que vete preparando, Zeke, que de mí no te libras.

-No sé de qué me hablas. – se desentendió Zeke – Eso fue el destino que quiso que la salvara y que ella, agradecida y sin nada , se quedara a mi lado. Así que ilusiónate e ilusiónala todo lo que quieras, pero ella no se separará de mí.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para asegurar tal cosa? – inquirió Levi - ¿Qué crees que hará que Petra no regrese a mí y te mande al diablo?

-Hombre precavido vale por dos, Levi – respondió Zeke con calma – Durante todos estos años reforcé mis lazos con Petra por medio de nuestros hijos, sobre todo de Mikasa. – y empezó a sisear con maldad – Es una buena chica, orgullosa de ser una Jäger y de su familia. Mejor hija no pude pedir: bella, agradecida, leal, cariñosa… e implacable con quien amenace con peligrar nuestra familia. Así la hice, Levi. Quiero ver cómo sorteas eso.

-Eres un cobarde. – le soltó el azabache, trémulo de ira. – Una basura.

-Di todo lo que quieras, Levi. – repuso Zeke con una sonrisa – Soy un hombre totalmente realizado en todos los sentidos, y ese tipo de hombres somos difíciles de derrumbar. De verdad quiero verte intentándolo.

-Pues verás que esto recién comienza, Zeke. – manifestó Levi con voz segura y ojos afilados – Voy a recuperar toda la felicidad que me quitaste, voy a recuperar a Petra y a Mikasa. Te declaro la guerra, Zeke Jäger.

-Y la acepto con gusto, mi querido Levi. – concordó el rubio de lentes – Sólo recuerda que ya no estamos en el campo para que hagas tus salvajadas. Estamos en un ambiente más civilizado, con dos niños de por medio y la herida abierta de un hijo muerto. – le recordó – Donde Mikasa es temperamental, mi pequeño Falco es un ser lleno de inocencia y dulzura. Imagina lo destrozado que quedaría si su madre lo abandona por otro, y la culpa de la propia Petra por dejar a su familia con la muerte de nuestro Colt muy reciente. No quieras llenar de más peso los hombros de nuestra amada.

Pero Levi ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchándolo ni a caer en sus manipulaciones. – No tengo nada más que hablar contigo. – dijo a modo de despedida – Nos vemos en el campo de batalla… amigo. – y se retiró del lugar hecho un tornado.

En el camino se cruzó con Mikasa, quien justo a tiempo regresaba con una bolsa de chocolates.

-Oiga. – le dijo ella con tono sepulcral y ojos gélidos. – Aléjese de mi familia si sabe lo que le conviene. Yo no me trago el cuentito del amigo de mis padres: algo quiere de mi madre, así que le pido por favor que se aleje de ella. – retomó su camino para encontrarse con Zeke, dejando a Levi atribulado y sin poder creer en la clase de persona que Jäger había hecho de ella.

Esto sería mucho, mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba.


	15. Sagrada familia

**Capítulo 13: Sagrada familia**

Después del almuerzo en el restaurant, y decidiendo Zeke tomarse el resto del día libre junto a su hija, él y Mikasa fueron rumbo a casa. Habían hablado de muchas cosas durante su comida, siendo Levi Ackerman el tema principal que Zeke tenía preparado para ella. Con gran seriedad y algo de angustia, le comentó a la joven sobre la amistad infantil que tenían los tres en otros tiempos, habiéndose separado sus caminos debido a la decisión de la pelirroja de casarse con el rubio de lentes. Mikasa a su vez le contó con lujo de detalles sobre ese encuentro en el despacho de los Zacharius.

-A pesar de nuestra amistad, él sentía una obsesión que rayaba lo enfermizo por tu madre, mi querida Mikasa. – le mentía Zeke - Y como sabes, tus abuelos maternos murieron en un grave accidente, dejando a tu madre sola en este mundo. Pero por la gracia del destino, yo, con todo mi amor, estaba allí para ayudarla y rescatarla de las garras de Levi, quien vio en su soledad la oportunidad de someterla. – y agregó, desencajando el rostro en un gesto preocupado – Pero tu madre, en su inocencia, siempre creyó en la amistad desinteresada de Levi, y no lo consideraba un peligro, pues él mismo se encargó de no mostrarse de esa manera ante ella. Salvo el primer encuentro, del cual fuiste testigo, seguramente verás que ella no será reacia a recibirlo y querer retomar su amistad con él. – prosiguió – Incluso mantuvieron un breve noviazgo gracias a las manipulaciones de Levi, pero ella se dio cuenta finalmente de que me amaba a mí, y decidió cortar por lo sano con él. Levi no tuvo de otra que morderse la lengua y reprimir su instinto asesino para no quedar mal con ella.

Mikasa se llevó una mano a la boca, aterrada.

-Pero eso es sólo un disfraz, Levi es un lobo disfrazado de oveja, viendo su oportunidad para lanzarse a su presa. Conmigo siempre se mostró tal cual era: todo lo que se cuidaba de ocultar a ojos de tu madre, las amenazas, los juramentos de venganza y demás maldades, las desplegaba conmigo. Aunque actué con toda mi templanza esta mañana, sentí miedo al volver a verlo, pues al fin ha dado con nosotros después de tantos años.

-Entonces eso explica que ese sujeto haya exigido a los gritos hablar con ella esa vez. – concluyó la azabache con expresión de horror - ¡Pudo haber sucedido una tragedia, _Pater_! ¡Con ese hombre loco y enfermo detrás de mi madre! ¡Y en mis narices!

-No te desesperes, Mikasa. – la tranquilizó Zeke - Igualmente, gracias a los cielos que no le hizo nada en un arranque de locura, pero ni tú, ni Mike, ni Nanaba tenían cómo saber de sus actitudes psicóticas, las cuales, él sabe esconder muy bien cuando le conviene. – y dio rienda suelta a su plan - Tenemos que cuidar de tu madre y mantenerla vigilada… es nuestro deber protegerla y alejarla de ese hombre. Y tenemos que hacerlo discretamente, pues en su carácter impredecible, no sabemos de lo que Levi pueda llegar a ser capaz. Con tu madre se contuvo, con nosotros se pudo contener apenas, pero quién sabe cómo proceda mañana o después de investigar en dónde vivimos.

Mikasa estiró una mano para tomar la de su padre, mostrándole así su decidido apoyo en la cruzada por mantener a su madre a salvo de la venganza y fijación de ese tipo Ackerman. Por otro lado, tampoco podía negar que sentía que conocía a ese hombre de algún lado, aún sin haberlo visto en la vida, pero tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas.

-No te preocupes, _Pater_. – le dijo con tono conciliador - Precisamente ese _bouseux_ no va a venir a meterse contigo ni con _Mater_. Si intenta algo, ten por seguro de que me encargaré de hacer que se arrepienta.

-Qué buena hija eres, mi querida Mikasa. – sonrió Zeke con alivio y orgullo mientras la abrazaba. Luego se marcharon del restaurant para pasar la tarde en casa, junto con Petra y los chicos.

Con decepción, ambos se encontraron con que la pelirroja no estaba en su hogar. Sólo Falco, Eren e Historia, quienes asaltaban la cocina en ese momento. Aun así, Zeke no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que se avecinaba en sus vidas, teniendo él clara ventaja con Mikasa de su lado. Falco notó la sonrisa radiante de su padre.

-¿Buenas noticias? – preguntó mientras sacaba un refresco del refrigerador. Mikasa se había acercado a donde estaban los otros dos, en un intento de acaparar la atención de Eren.

-El resultado de una buena siembra es una buena cosecha. – respondió Zeke mirándolo con amor y revolviendo los rubios cabellos del niño - Jamás te olvides de eso, hijo.

-¿Ganaste millones en la bolsa de Nueva York o qué? – ironizó su hijo con una sonrisa triste. A pesar de que poco a poco iban siguiendo con su vida, la muerte de Colt todavía era una herida sangrante.

-Ganar dinero no lo es todo. – repuso su padre - Ganar una guerra, sí… da un gran placer.

* * *

Petra y Levi se vieron en la confitería del hotel en donde el azabache se hospedaba, en una de las mesas más alejadas para poder hablar a sus anchas. Petra lo observaba con alarma, pues había llegado pálido y sudoroso.

-Levi, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó alarmada.

Él se sentó y la contempló con una mirada acongojada.

-Petra, me encontré con Zeke. – musitó - Me mandó una nota citándome y vengo de verlo.

La pelirroja casi se cayó de la silla de la sorpresa.

-¡¿Pero cómo?! – siseó atónita – Yo le conté que estabas aquí, pero no di más datos. Y él se hizo el tonto con el tema, como negándolo.

-Pues de alguna manera supo hasta en dónde me hospedo. – dijo Levi tragando grueso – Petra… él tiene a Mikasa de su lado.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Mikasa en todo esto? – preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella estaba con él. – le explicó el azabache – Me declaró la guerra alegando que nunca las recuperaría. Él ya sabe todo lo que yo sé: que ella es mi hija, que tú y yo nos encontramos durante estos días… no me amenazó en frente de ella, pero… ella también lo hizo. – y sus fríos y duros ojos amenazaron con dejar caer lágrimas – Petra… - murmuró desesperado – Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que ella no me quiera y ayude a Zeke a separarnos de nuevo… de que no me acepte como su padre…

La cálida mano de Petra se posó sobre la de él, tranquilizándolo al instante. Levi vio la determinación en los ojos ambarinos del amor de su vida y se sintió aliviado: si ella estaba a su lado, no todo estaba perdido.

-No conozco a este Levi que tengo adelante, que tiene miedo y se deja vencer antes de pelear. – le dijo en un dulce pero firme regaño – Yo conozco al Levi que, sin importar los problemas y el sufrimiento, lucha por lo que quiere y por quienes ama. Conozco al Levi que no se deja amedrentar por nadie y no permite que las amenazas lo afecten, al Levi que se mantiene fuerte hasta el final. – y añadió – No olvides que yo estoy contigo. Mikasa tendrá que entender a la buena o a la mala la situación que se nos viene… y Zeke también. – dio un bufido - Qué irónico… siempre pensé que la había criado con un amor comparable al que sentía por nuestros hijos menores, incluso mimándola más, bajo la excusa de que era su princesita. Pero ahora lo veo claro: lo único que hacía era afianzar una dependencia de ella hacia él. – masculló, furiosa consigo misma – Pero yo estaré a tu lado siempre. Esta es nuestra lucha, Levi.

Levi le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y procedió a tomar su té para calmarse. Se había mostrado roto en un momento de debilidad ante la peligrosa amenaza de Zeke que incluía a su propia hija. Petra tenía razón: no podía dejarse vencer por la incertidumbre y el miedo al rechazo. Lucharía hasta lo último para tener a Petra a su lado y ganarse la buena voluntad de Mikasa.

* * *

Al llegar su casa, vio que Zeke la estaba esperando en el cuarto de huéspedes donde dormía desde la muerte de su hijo. Colérica, tiró su cartera y su abrigo a un lado y cerró la puerta bruscamente para encararlo en privado. Por suerte, los chicos habían salido a dar un paseo.

El respeto que siempre sintió por él, el mismo Zeke se había encargado de barrerlo con su falta de escrúpulos.

-¡¿Qué fue eso de amenazar a Levi y llevarte a Mikasa para restregarla como arma en su cara?! – inquirió.

-Ay, Petra. Lo único que hago es salvaguardar la integridad de mi familia y marcar territorio. – le explicó su marido tranquilamente – En todo caso, soy yo quien debería reclamarte tus encuentros clandestinos con él. Colt no lleva ni un mes de muerto y su madre le guarda luto enredándose con otro hombre. ¿No tienes vergüenza, Petra? ¿Así te consuelas de tu pérdida?

Una enfurecida pelirroja cruzó la habitación velozmente para propinarle un par de cachetadas bien dadas.

-¡No te atrevas a usar la muerte de mi hijo para chantajearme emocionalmente! ¡Y no te voy a permitir que pongas en duda mi respeto y amor a su memoria!

-¡Y yo te recuerdo que Colt también era mi hijo! – le devolvió Zeke - ¡Y Falco y Mikasa también lo son! ¡No voy a permitir que Levi me quite a mi hija y mucho menos a mi esposa!

-¡Aquí nadie le quita nada a nadie porque no soy un objeto! – exclamó ella - ¡Y Mikasa no es un elemento de guerra como la quieres utilizar!

-Tú planeas dejarme y llevarte a mis hijos para vivir idílicamente con quien fuera tu primer amor. – siseó Zeke con odio – Y eres tan ingenua que crees que dejaré que hagas eso en son de paz. Pues desde ya te advierto que jamás te daré el divorcio, mucho menos ahora después de lo de Colt y teniendo otros dos hijos sufriendo por ello. ¡Eres mi esposa y me debes respeto! - Estaba fuera de sí ante este nuevo posible panorama.

Petra sentía que junto a la furia, la angustia y la decepción la llenaban por completo. Y por primera vez, tuvo miedo de Zeke, quien la contemplaba con una mirada llena de amargura, pero con seguridad ante lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-Lo tuyo ya no es amor, Zeke. – le dijo con voz quebrada - Es posesión.

-Tú eres la única en mi vida. – le expresó él con tono amable y pacífico, acunando su rostro con sus grandes manos - Estás en mi mente, en mi corazón y en la hiel de mis entrañas. – sus ojos brillaban intensamente - Si eso no es amor, dime qué es.

-¿A qué juegas, Zeke? – comenzó a sollozar Petra, odiándose por ser tan vulnerable con él - ¿A dónde quieres llegar exactamente?

-Tu historia con Levi es una fantasía. – declaró el rubio como si ella fuera una niña y él, el adulto que debía encauzarla - En el amor que siento por ti, mi querida Petra, caben todos los sueños, las expectativas, los más irrealizables devaneos y quimeras… pero tú no te dejas amar, no completamente. Nuestra realidad somos nosotros y nuestros hijos… nuestra familia. Y a pesar de todos los problemas, no debemos cambiar nuestra vida por una fantasía.

-Zeke…

-Petra, haré lo que sea para que sigamos siendo una familia.

-No debemos estar juntos para seguir siendo una familia. – replicó la pelirroja, nuevamente segura de sí misma - Mikasa, Falco y Colt siempre serán nuestros hijos, Zeke. Ya no quiero ser la esposa a la que cubres con joyas y lujos para mostrarla en los eventos y reuniones, como si fuera un trofeo.

-Nunca fuiste un trofeo. – rebatió él - Esa era una de las tantas maneras con las que te demostraba mi amor. Además, yo fui el más grande incentivador de tu trabajo y de tus estudios.

-Lo sé, y te agradezco infinitamente por ello. – contestó ella, sabiendo que le echaría en cara todo lo que hizo por ella.

-Yo te regalé el spa con el que iniciaste todo: tenía la mejor ubicación, el mejor diseño y el nombre de los Jäger lo hacía atrayente de buenas a primeras. – enumeró Zeke con soberbia - Y ese fue el disparador de tu exitosa franquicia. Te he dado todo lo que quisiste, Petra… y por eso te exijo gratitud y lealtad.

Pero Petra ya no quería escucharlo más. Percibía que la conversación estaba yendo por rumbos que la enredarían a ella y beneficiarían a su esposo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar mejor las cosas para luego tomar más valor y enfrentarlo en igualdad de condiciones. Detestaba sentirse tan poca cosa comparada con él a la hora de ser mordaz e inteligente en cuestión de palabras y acciones, algo que Zeke manejaba a la perfección.

-No tenemos nada más que hablar. – sentenció dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para huir de tan tensa situación.

Pero Zeke la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-Petra, piénsalo dos veces, antes de dejar a tus hijos angustiados y estresados. – le dijo en tono bajo y amenazante - No empieces a comportarte como una adolescente, porque mi paciencia tiene un límite. Sé responsable y cuidadosa, o enfrentarás días muy difíciles.

La pelirroja volvió a irritarse. Podría ser miedosa y menos elocuente que su marido, pero cuando sentía que metían a sus hijos en el medio, simplemente su ferocidad la hacía sentirse más fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le increpó mirándolo con rencor - ¿Me alejarás de mis hijos?

-Sólo te digo que estés más atenta a las consecuencias de tus actos.

-¡¿Y así dices que no juegas sucio?! – le espetó ella, zafándose bruscamente de su agarre.

-Estoy cansado de tus miradas de desprecio, y no quiero mucho de ti: quiero más de lo que me das, ¡lo quiero todo! – le respondió como si nada y con una sonrisa - ¿Tú qué quieres, Petra?

-¡Quiero vivir!

-¡Pero si ya vives! ¡Lo tienes todo! – proclamó Zeke riéndose. Luego suavizó su expresión, tratando de apaciguarla una vez más - Mira, sé que me he excedido en mis palabras, pero tú pon de tu parte. Somos una familia modelo, siempre lo fuimos y me he encargado de hacerte feliz y de amortiguar tus dolores emocionales.

Petra suspiró fastidiada.

-No niego que he pasado años maravillosos siendo tu esposa, Zeke. – le dijo secamente, tenía que hacerle entender - Pero bien sabes que cuando no hay amor de verdad, la tranquilidad y la armonía no duran mucho. Siempre hemos sido amigos, y esa amistad fue el pilar fundamental para nuestro matrimonio, que de alguna manera supo suplir el amor faltante. Podríamos seguir…

-Amo a Mikasa. – la interrumpió el rubio con la mirada ensombrecida y la voz en clara intimidación - Y no te voy a perdonar si te marchas… eso puede traer consecuencias muy dolorosas. Y no sólo para ti, sino también para Levi.

Dicho esto, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se marchó de su habitación, dejando a su mujer asustada con las horribles posibilidades que rondaban en su cabeza con respecto al papel de Mikasa en todo esto. Le echó llave a la puerta, pues no quería que nadie irrumpiera y la viera en tal estado de angustia.

* * *

Ese era uno de los pocos días en que la ciudad no estaba asolada por tormentas de nieve, por lo que, aprovechando que la temperatura también había subido un par de grados más, los jóvenes de la casa Jäger no dudaron en salir a caminar por los alrededores, así como tomar un buen café en la cafetería de Shakespeare and Company, que había sido el lugar favorito de Colt, en donde siempre se la pasaba leyendo los libros que compraba en compañía de un café crème. Pensaban ir allí como homenaje al querido muchacho.

De regreso, caminaron tranquilamente hasta la plaza Marcel Pagnol, a pocas cuadras de la mansión Jäger. Falco se había adelantado un par de metros, rumbo al kiosko para comprarle dulces a su madre, mientras Eren e Historia platicaban animadamente. Una sombría Mikasa iba detrás de ellos a una distancia prudencial.

-¿No regresarás con nosotros? - preguntó Eren.

-_Mater_ Ymir me invitó a pasar el resto del día con ella, tal vez me quede a dormir también. - le explicó Historia – La pobrecita necesita compañía, está muy viejita, pero sigue siendo testaruda. No quiere que nadie la cuide.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? - se ofreció el castaño - Sé que está cerca de aquí, pero ya sabes, hay que tener cuidado.

-Descuida, no hace falta. Tomaré un taxi y bajaré en la puerta, prometo que no me desviaré. - respondió ella riendo.

Momento de silencio.

-Sabes... - empezó Eren con una sonrisa tonta – No me canso de decir que es muy bueno tenerte aquí con nosotros, y que hayas elegido seguir una carrera en la misma universidad... vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos...

-Sí, es verdad. - concordó la rubia sonrojada – Igualmente ya la pasamos juntos en la casa, así que lo de la universidad será un extra de tiempo compartido.

-¡Claro! - exclamó Eren - Podríamos repetir esta salida pero los dos juntos, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece buena idea. - dijo Historia mirándolo a los ojos. Llegaron a la esquina y ella se despidió por el momento, parando un taxi – Ahora debo irme, mañana estaré de vuelta en la casa y les traeré novedades de _Mater_.

-¡Nos vemos, Historia! - se despidió Falco.

Eren simplemente miraba como bobo el taxi que se alejaba.

Mikasa dejó salir un largo y pesado suspiro. Había pasado todo ese tiempo conteniendo la respiración detrás de ellos mientras escuchaba toda la conversación. Sentía que su día no podía empeorar más, para variar.

-Eren, Falco, volvamos rápido a casa. - dijo secamente - Está empezando a hacer más frío.

* * *

Una vez en el cálido hogar, Mikasa se dirigió rápidamente a una de las salas de la casa para leer algo que la distrajera del mal humor que traía. Eren y Falco decidieron ver una película en la filmoteca familiar.

Zeke los había visto volver desde la ventana de su despacho. Escuchó los pasos de su hija dirigiéndose a la sala de al lado y decidió seguir poniendo en marcha su plan. Tenía que jugar el papel de víctima desde el principio. Así que, se desabrochó la camisa y se revolvió el cabello para darse un aspecto desaliñado, y salió a duras penas de su estudio para pasar casualmente frente a donde se encontraba Mikasa, quien lo vio aferrándose a las paredes tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Se alarmó inmediatamente y corrió hacia él arrojando su libro.

-¡¿Estás bien, _Pater_?! - exclamó angustiada mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

-No me siento bien, mi corazón está raro… - balbuceó Zeke con esfuerzo y tomándose uno de sus brazos - Siento un dolor en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡¿Qué?! - se espantó ella y procedió a llamar a gritos a los otros dos - ¡Eren! ¡Falco! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡_Pater_ está teniendo un infarto!

Desde su habitación, Petra escuchaba el alboroto, pero no se inmutó. Sabía que Zeke fingía para victimizarse a los ojos de sus hijos y ganarse su favor en caso de que ella decidiera dejarlo de una vez. Lamentablemente, era consciente de que tenía dos caminos abriéndose ante ella: o seguir condenándose a un matrimonio sin amor, pero con sus hijos felices, o de lo contrario, hacer su vida feliz con Levi (mientras juntos seguían investigando la muerte de su familia) pero con el revés de tener a sus hijos en su contra.

Suspiró y decidió que haría las cosas por ella y Levi. Sus hijos eran tema aparte, cuyos posibles conflictos tenía que resolverlos sólo con ellos.

Pero mientras, decidió permanecer al lado de Zeke para tantear terreno y poder arreglar las cosas positivamente; aún tenía esperanzas con ello, con el buen tino que siempre caracterizó al rubio. Además, sabía que, de sus dos hijos, con el que más peligraba era con Falco, pues todavía era menor de edad, con el agravante de que Ymir Fritz quería llevárselo al extranjero. No les daría la excusa de oro para que lo alejaran de ella.

* * *

Un rato después, en la clínica privada donde llevaron a Zeke, los Jäger recibieron buenas noticias.

-El electro salió normal. - declaró el médico - No hay ningún riesgo con su corazón, Sr. Jäger. Debió ser estrés.

Agradecieron al doctor y con cuidado se prepararon para volver a casa para recuperarse del susto. Como fue una falsa alarma, Zeke les pidió a los tres chicos que no se lo contaran a nadie, con el fin de no provocar preocupaciones innecesarias. Ya estaba todo resuelto y él, sano.

-_Pater_, deberías tomarte vacaciones. - le sugirió Mikasa mientras lo abrazaba - ¿Por qué no vas con _Mater_ a algún lugar bonito?

-Porque tal vez tu madre prefiere salir a pasear con Levi Ackerman. - respondió su padre con la mirada apagada - Mi malestar tiene que ver con eso.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Eren sorprendido. Falco abría la boca sin entender.

-Levi fue su novio y quién sabe si ella nos deje para irse con ese hombre. - les explicó el rubio de lentes.

-¿Qué delirio es ese, papá? - increpó Falco, incrédulo.

-_Mater_ no haría eso con nosotros. - afirmó Mikasa con rabia - Ella no sería tan egoísta.

-Qué más quisiera yo que equivocarme, hijos míos. - dijo Zeke con una sonrisa triste - Pero me temo que nuestra familia está acabada.

A continuación, una enfermera se lo llevó para hacerle una última revisión general antes de ir a casa. Los tres chicos se quedaron solos en la sala de espera.

-Puede ser que simplemente se lleven bien. - supuso Falco, no muy convencido de lo que había dicho su padre - No te hagas cuentos, Mikasa.

-_Pater_ me lo contó todo e incluso conocí a ese sujeto... está obsesionado con nuestra madre y ella no se da cuenta. - reveló su hermana - Si se está metiendo con _Mater_, se las verá conmigo.

-Qué paranoia, Mikasa. - insistía el niño en una gran demostración de calma y madurez - Tal vez son amigos.

-Pues un tipo que mira con odio a nuestro padre, no puede sentir amistad por nuestra madre. - se empecinaba la azabache - Más tarde te lo contaré todo con lujo de detalles.

-Mikasa, tú y papá ven tragedia donde no existe.

-Pienso igual que Falco. - intervino Eren - Y si se diera el caso de que tus padres llegaran a querer separarse, es su problema.

-¡Y mío también! - exclamó Mikasa, harta - Mi familia es muy importante para mí.

-Mikasa, eres adulta. - la regañó el castaño - ¿Te pondrás así por cosas conyugales de tus padres? Falco es más maduro que tú.

-Pero me da pena mi padre. - se lamentó ella - Casi le dio un infarto de pensar que ella se puede ir con otro.

-¿Y nuestra madre? - inquirió Falco, hastiado de toda la nueva situación que se avecinaba - ¿Crees justo que, si ya no se quieren, sigan casados sólo para darnos el gusto?

Ni Mikasa ni Eren pudieron responder, quedando boquiabiertos ante el repentino acceso de enojo y decisión del benjamín de la familia. La azabache jamás lo había visto así, y sintió que en su pecho algo se rompía ante la realización de que ella ya no era necesaria para protegerlo. Y es que Falco, después de la tragedia que marcó sus vidas, tuvo muchos momentos de reflexión, habiendo llegado a la conclusión de que ya no podía ser el niño temeroso que se escondía detrás de sus padres y hermanos ante la menor inseguridad. La muerte de Colt le había enseñado, de una manera muy cruel, que no todo estaba asegurado y que no podía depender de los demás. Asimismo, sentía que, en ausencia de su hermano mayor, él tenía que ser quien tomara su puesto en la familia, y siempre había visto que Colt, a quien siempre admiró, había sido un chico juicioso y valiente. Era hora de que, con sólo 12 años, creciera y se enfrentara al mundo soltando la mano de su familia.

Por eso, quería empezar a comprender y sopesar las cosas con madurez. Lo cual no se le dificultaba, ya que había heredado la aguda inteligencia de su padre, junto con la capacidad de comprensión y sensibilidad de su madre. Era un niño con un nivel de razonamiento muy alto, y quería emplearlo bien. A él también le alarmaba la posibilidad que ofrecían su hermana y su padre en cuanto a lo que pretendía su mamá. Pero no se dejaría guiar por el impulso. Como hijo, quería ser justo con ambos progenitores y analizar profundamente las circunstancias antes de dar un juicio que pudiera afectar a alguien sin quererlo.

Aunque por el momento, estaba más inclinado del lado de su madre.


End file.
